Haus der Ängste
by Miu und Ralf Jones
Summary: Zwölf Jahre nach dem sechsten Teil herrscht immer noch Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, der Orden des Phönix ist zerschlagen und Harry auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen verschwunden. All das interessiert Hecktor Lupin nur wenig, als er mit seinen Eltern in das abgelegene Haus mitten im Muggelgebiet zieht. Er will nur Anschluss finden an eine Welt, die nicht ganz die Seine ist und vielleic
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:

Ähm... ja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Remus und Tonks gehören mir... bedauerlicherweise nicht. Genau wie alle anderen bekannten Personen, Schauplätze und so weiter.

Inhaltsangabe:  
>Zwölf Jahre nach dem sechsten Teil herrscht immer noch Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, der Orden des Phönix ist zerschlagen, und Harry auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen verschwunden. Das Ministerium hat nur scheinbar die Kontrolle, kann tatsächlich aber kaum mehr leisten, als das Geheimhaltungsabkommen aufrecht zu erhalten. Mord, Verschleppung und Angriffe auf belebte Plätze sind traurige Realität.<p>

All das interessiert Hecktor nur wenig, als er mit seinen Eltern in das abgelegene Haus mitten im Muggelgebiet zieht. Er will nur Anschluss finden, an eine Welt, die nicht ganz die Seine ist und vielleicht einen Freund, den es nicht stört, dass er ein bisschen anders ist.

Da ich vor Erscheinen des siebten Bandes begonnen habe, wird dieser ignoriert. Also jede Menge Leute leben noch und Tonks und Lupins Sohn heißt Hecktor und nicht Teddy.  
>Und so albern das ist:<p>

Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner Schwester Ralf, weil ich es versprochen habe.

**1. Kapitel  
><strong>

Das Haus stand auf einer Anhöhe außerhalb des Städtchens. Dunkel hob es sich vom bewölkten Himmel des viel zu kalten Juninachmittags ab. Obwohl das weite Gelände ungepflegt wirkte und im Kies der breiten Auffahrt das ein oder andere Unkraut seine welken Blätter in den Himmel reckte, war doch zu sehen, dass das Haus einmal reichen Leuten gehört haben musste und möglicherweise auch noch gehörte.

Es hatte viele Anbauten und Erker, wodurch die Größe des Wohnraums nur schwer zu schätzen war, und war von außen komplett mit dunklem Holz verkleidet. Das Gebäude war mehr eine Villa, als ein gewöhnliches Wohnhaus und hatte in seinen besseren Tagen sicher herrschaftlich ausgesehen, wirkte aber in Anbetracht des kleinen Städtchens am Fuße des Hügels, das vor Leben pulsierte, alt und tot, obwohl an den Gardinen hinter den Fenstern zu erkennen war, dass es bewohnt wurde. Es erinnerte an ein hässliches Kind, das von den anderen ausgeschlossen wurde und nun einsam auf den Hügel sein Dasein fristete.

Trotzdem hatte es einen Teil seines Glanzes aus vergangen Zeiten bewahrt und wirkte immer noch ehrwürdig. Die Glasfront, die auf die holzgetäfelte Veranda hinausging, erinnerte an vergangene Gartenpartys, die stattgefunden haben mochten und das weitläufige Gelände lud zum Schlendern ein.

Die ehemaligen Blumenbeete, die sich hinter dem Haus erstreckten, wurden zwar nicht mehr gepflegt, erstrahlten aber in der wilden Schönheit der Natur. Die Veranda und die Eingangstür besaßen beide von Säulen gestützte Flachdächer, die wie alle andern Dächer des Hauses mit Schiefer gedeckt waren. Eine Ausnahme bildete das Hauptdach, das, wie die Reflektionen der trüben Sonne zeigten, die gelegentlich zwischen den Wolken hervorschimmerte, vollständig verglast war.

Dies war nicht die einzige Modernisierung, die sich erspähen ließ. Ein geübter Beobachter konnte die Satellitenschüssel, die geschickt im Schatten des hervorstehenden Schornsteins montiert war, erkennen und in den schmalen hohen Fenstern, die durch Holzstreben in kleine Vierecke unterteilt wurden, befanden sich Doppelglasscheiben. Ein schiefes Holzschild neben dem Gartentor, verkündete "Haus der Ängste".

Hecktor stand vor der hohen weiß gekalkten Mauer, die das Gelände umgab und musterte das Haus mit ängstlicher Neugier.

"Ich weiß nicht, liegt ein bisschen einsam, findet ihr nicht?", fragte seine Mutter unsicher.

"Einsam heißt nicht unbedingt schlecht", erwiderte sein Vater.

"Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Hecktor von hier aus ganz alleine in die Schule gehen muss, und das im Winter auch noch im Dunkeln, falls es in dem Kaff da unten überhaupt eine Schule gibt…"

Hecktor, der sich keine Gedanken darüber machte, wie er in die Schule kommen würde, falls sie hier herziehen würden, betrachtete gedankenverloren das Gartentor, das zwar farblich und stilistisch zu den geschwärzten Metallspitzen auf der Mauer passte, aber unverkennbar aus Edelstahl bestand und auf beiden Seiten mit einer kleinen Tastatur versehen war.

Sie waren etwas zu früh für den Besichtigungstermin gewesen und hatten die Zeit genutzt um das Gelände herum zuwandern. Es war groß genug, um sich nach Herzenslust auszutoben, das wusste Hecktor nun und wäre nahtlos in die dahinter liegenden Felder übergegangen, wenn die Mauer nicht gewesen wäre, die zwar nicht überall in so gutem Zustand war wie an der vorderen Front, sich aber doch unüberwindlich um das ganze Gelände zog.

Hecktor beschloss das Gespräch seiner Eltern in interessantere Bahnen zu lenken. "Mum, warum hast du heute schwarze Haare? Mit pinken siehst du viel fröhlicher aus."

Seine Mutter lächelte. "Sie sind nicht schwarz, sondern dunkelbraun." Sie konzentrierte sich einen Moment. "So jetzt sind sie schwarz. Und sonst sind sie nicht pink, sondern rosa. Das ist ein Unterschied"

"Du weichst dem Jungen aus", warf Remus in gespielt tadelndem Ton ein.

"Hecktor Schatz, wir wollen doch einen guten Eindruck auf die Muggel machen und rosa Haare mögen Manche von ihnen nicht besonders." Aber Hecktor hatte kein Interesse an Vorträgen darüber, wie man Muggel am besten von etwas überzeugte, er mochte es, wenn seine Mutter ihr Aussehen veränderte. "Mach mal meine Lieblingsnase", verlangte er.

"Deine Lieblingsnase, mal sehen..." Tonks runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und ihre Nase begann sofort länger zu werden und sich nach oben zu wölben, die Nasenflügel blähten sich…

"Da kommt ein Muggel!", zischte Remus warnend.

Während seine Mutter die Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug, bis dieses sich normalisiert hatte, betrachtete Hecktor die sich vom Haus aus nähernde Muggelfrau, die ihm den Spaß verdorben hatte.

Sie war klein und zierlich und wirkte auf unbestimmte Weise verlebt, wodurch sich ihr Alter nur schwer schätzen ließ. Ihr Haar hatte einen stumpfen Braunton und hatte sich teilweise aus dem hastig geschlungenen Knoten gelöst und umrandete in dünnen Strähnen ihr Gesicht. Den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er nicht deuten, aber Tonks, die ihn fast täglich bei ihrer Arbeit sah, wusste was er bedeutete: Angst.

"Sie sind hier, um die Wohnung zu besichtigen?" Der Blick, den sie ihnen durch das Tor hindurch zuwarf wirkte unsicher, als sie mit einer Hand eine Zahlenkombination in die Tastatur tippte. Erst als sie sie hastig durch das Tor gewinkt und es hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wirkte ihr Lächeln aufrichtiger, als wäre die Gefahr, dass etwas Unheimliches mit ihnen das Gelände betrat, gebannt.

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und reichte ihnen danach die Hand. "Vanessa Redgreave", stellte sie sich vor. "Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt das Haus, und wenn Sie wollen, später auch das Gelände."

"Was ist das für ein Haus?", fragte Hecktor und zeigte auf ein kleines herunter gekommenes Häuschen, das direkt im Schatten der Mauer stand, sodass man es von außen nicht hatte sehen können. "Das alte Pförtnerhäuschen. Es wird aber im Moment nicht benutzt", erklärte Vanessa und begann vor ihnen die Auffahrt hochzugehen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Tonks entdeckte das Mädchen, das auf den weißen Plastikmöbeln auf der Veranda saß und etwas schrieb oder malte, als Erste. Sie gab Hecktor einen Stups. "Willst du nicht schon mal vorlaufen und das Mädchen fragen, ob sie nicht mit dir spielen will? Bei der Besichtigung langweilst du dich doch nur."

Hecktor hielt sich an ihrer Hand fest, obwohl er für dieses Verhalten eigentlich zu alt war, und machte keinerlei Anstalten dem Vorschlag seiner Mutter zu folgen. "Ich will lieber bei dir bleiben", nuschelte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie unerbittlich sein konnte, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

"Na komm schon, sei nicht so schüchtern", sagte Tonks jetzt schon etwas fordernder. "Sie wird dich bestimmt nicht beißen."

"Dad?"

"Ich mische mich nicht ein", erklärte Remus und lächelte seinen Sohn aufmunternd an.

Zögernd ging Hecktor ein paar Schritte vor, in der Hoffnung sie würden ihn doch noch zurückrufen. Als dies nicht geschah beschleunigte er seine Schritte und trabte an Vanessa vorbei zur Veranda des Hauses.

Tonks sah ihrem Sohn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn nach. "In letzter Zeit hängt er wie eine Klette an mir."

Remus lächelte. "Was erwartest du. Du warst fast ein halbes Jahr weg und seit du wieder da bist, spiele ich nur noch die zweite Geige. Er ist eben froh, seine Mutter wieder zu sehen, da würde er dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit bei sich haben. Geht mir genauso", fügte er hinzu und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. "Ich würde dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit im Arm halten und nie wieder loslassen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Ich hab's verstanden, ihr habt mich vermisst", erwiderte Tonks und küsste ihn auf die Wange, nachdem sie mit einem raschen Blick festgestellt hatte, dass Vanessa, die ein paar Schritte vor ihnen ging, nichts davon mitbekam.

"Du bist nicht mehr bei der verdeckten Ermittlung, es macht nichts, wenn sie uns sieht", kommentierte Remus ihr Verhalten neckend.

Tonks legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und meinte: "Du hast keine Ahnung. Weißt du, was das für ein Stress ist, wenn man dauernd Angst haben muss, dass man auffliegt? Die gehen ja nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Leuten um. Und das nur um nach sieben Monaten eine Hand voll neuer Namen zu haben, von denen man keinem Einzigen nachweisen kann, dass er ein Todesser ist. Furchtbar. Glaubst du, ich bin zu streng mit dem Jungen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus sich auf den plötzlichen Themenwechsel eingestellt hatte. "Nein. Er hat zwar seit einiger Zeit Probleme mit den Kindern in seiner Klasse, aber er muss lernen einen neuen Anfang zu machen."

"Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts."

Remus lächelte traurig. "Ich wollte, dass wir ein paar ungetrübte Tage haben, bevor ich dich mit allen möglichen Problemen überfalle. Das haben wir uns verdient, findest du nicht? In ein paar Wochen sind Sommerferien und nach dem Umzug hat sich die Sache sowieso erledigt. Und außerdem..."

"Ich weiß, ich war nicht in der Verfassung zu reden. Weißt du was: Verdeckte Ermittlung ist doch nicht so schlecht, man vergisst alle Probleme, die man zu Hause hatte", erwiderte Tonks seufzend.

Sie kannte das Gerede der Nachbarn, das sie über die Flure verfolgte, wenn diesen wieder etwas vermeintlich Merkwürdiges aufgefallen war: eine Eule, die die Post brachte, das Flackern des smaragdgrünen Kaminfeuers, das sich auch im Sommer manchmal in den Fensterscheiben spiegelte, oder wenn das Licht brannte, obwohl im ganzen Viertel der Strom ausgefallen war.

Es waren diese Kleinigkeiten, die zeigten, dass man anders war, auch wenn man sich noch so große Mühe gab, normal zu wirken. Die Kleinigkeiten an die keiner von ihnen gedacht hatte, als sie beschlossen in ein Muggelwohngebiet zu ziehen, weil es dort sicherer war. Die Kleinigkeiten, die das ständige Getuschel und die misstrauischen Blicke zur Folge hatten, die jeden über die Zeit mürbe machten und den Mut verlieren ließen.

Obwohl man es an nichts Bestimmten festmachen konnte, keine Bemerkung war richtig unhöflich, kein Blick wirklich verletzend, so bildeten sich doch diffuse Ängste davor, den Nachbarn, dem Bäcker, der Kassiererin im Supermarkt zu begegnen und aufs Neue mit einer Welle schweigender Abneigung konfrontiert zu werden. Sie war einfach zu lange weg gewesen, wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?

Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass es Hecktor ähnlich ergehen musste, sie hatten beide nicht daran gedacht, hatten geglaubt, dass es ihm leichter fallen würde, da er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, dass er keine Probleme haben würde und nicht das ständige Gefühl anders, anormal zu sein. Er hatte nie etwas von Problemen in der Schule oder Streit mit anderen Kindern erzählt.

"Es ist die Wohnung im zweiten Stock", erklärte Vanessa, die die ganze Zeit schweigend ein Stück vor ihnen hergegangen war, als sie in der Haustür angelangten.

Tonks beschloss ihre düsteren Gedanken zu verschieben und sich nun auf die Besichtigung zu konzentrieren, obwohl ihr das Haus ohnehin nicht sonderlich gefiel. Zögernd folgte sie Vanessa und Remus die Treppe hinauf.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Hecktor lehnte sich an einen der Verandapfosten und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion des Mädchens. Sie war klein und zierlich wie ihre Mutter und schien etwas jünger als er zu sein. Alles in allem schien sie nur aus einem Schopf ungekämmter lockiger brauner Haare zu bestehen, so dicht hatte sie, offensichtlich in der Bemühung seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren, den Kopf über das Heft gebeugt, in dem sie schrieb.

Hecktor wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, dass sie seine Anwesenheit krampfhaft ignorierte. Früher hatte er kaum Probleme gehabt mit anderen Kindern ins Gespräch zu kommen und war trotz gelegentlicher Neckereien gut zu Recht gekommen.

Zwar hatte er nie richtige Freunde gefunden, was zum Teil an seiner mangelnden Kenntnis der Muggelwelt lag, zum anderen am strickten Verbot andere Kinder nach Hause einzuladen. Er konnte zwar nachvollziehen, dass es schwierig wäre ein Muggelkind mitzubringen, ohne dass es bemerkte, dass sich bei ihnen zu Hause die Bilder bewegten, aber dies war immer eine Hemmschwelle dafür gewesen, dass sich eine Beziehung über eine Pausenfreundschaft hinaus vertieft hatte.

Außerdem war er zwar mit der Technik der Muggel aufgewachsen, aber zu Hause hatten sie immer Magie benutzt, was dazu führte, dass er zwar wusste wie ein Wasserwerk funktionierte (das hatten sie in der Schule gelernt), aber nicht in der Lage war ein Telefon zu benutzen.

Aber dann war zum letzten Halbjahr ein neuer Junge in die Klasse gekommen und alles hatte sich verändert. Der neue Junge war anders als die anderen Kinder, angeberisch und arrogant, er hatte eine unangenehme Art auf Andere herunterzusehen und es fiel ihm leicht Menschen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Der Junge brachte Karten mit, so ähnlich wie Schokofroschkarten, die man sammeln und tauschen konnte, und wenn man genügend besaß, konnte man ein Spiel damit spielen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und fast alle Kinder hatten diese Karten, außer Hecktor natürlich, der weder wusste, wo man sie kaufen konnte, noch Interesse daran hatte. Die Beziehung zu seinen Klassenkammeraden hatte bisher Unkenntnis über sämtliche Fernsehserien und Computerspiele, Unwissen über einfachste technische Geräte und das Besuchsverbot ausgehalten, aber an ein paar Sammelkarten zerbrach sie.

Hatten sich die Kinder zuvor keine Gedanken über seine Unwissenheit gemacht, hatten gedacht, seine Eltern wären besonders streng oder "Alternativ" wie seine Lehrerin, sein für Muggel manchmal merkwürdiges Verhalten erklärt hatte, so stellte der neue Junge diesen Unterschied in den Mittelpunkt und ließ ihn zum Keil zwischen Hecktor und dem Rest der Klasse werden.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es früher oder später ohnehin soweit gekommen, immerhin wurden sie immer älter und Marken und Serien gewannen zunehmend an Bedeutung. Hecktor wollte dem Neuen nicht die ganze Schuld geben, aber er war Derjenige gewesen, der zum ersten Mal handgreiflich geworden war.

Hecktor vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und beschloss, noch einen letzten Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich zu ziehen, bevor er zu seinen Eltern zurückging. Es sollte hinterher nicht heißen, dass er es nicht versucht hätte.

Er räusperte sich. "Hallo?"

Erschrocken hob das Mädchen den Kopf und blickte ihn aus rehbraunen Augen überrascht an. "Entschuldige, ich dachte du bist Mark."

"Wer ist Mark?", fragte Hecktor verdutzt.

"Mein Halbbruder. Es ist das Beste ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, einfach zu tun als ob er nicht da wäre, das klappt meistens. Kleine Kinder kann er sowieso nicht leiden", erklärte sie.

"Ich bin aber kein kleines Kind mehr."

"Das kommt immer auf die Sichtweise des Betrachters an", erwiderte sie altklug. "Ich bin Silvia und du?"

"Hecktor", stellte Hecktor sich vor.

"Das ist ein schöner Name. Es ist ein Name für einen Drachen findest du nicht? Aber keinen grässlichen, rachsüchtigen, der nach jedem Feuer spuckt, sondern einem freundlichen, der mutig ist und sprechen kann."

Hecktor wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Zum Einen gab es keine sprechenden Drachen, zum Anderen glaubten Muggel normalerweise weder an sprechende, noch an richtige Drachen. Durfte man mit einem Muggel überhaupt über Drachen sprechen, oder verstieß das gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen? Seine Mutter war, was das betraf, sehr pingelig, wohl weil sie beruflich mit den Folgen des Nicht-Einhaltens zu tun hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz fand Hecktor das Mädchen bis jetzt ganz nett, wenn auch ein wenig merkwürdig. Sie war der erste Muggel, der ihm begegnete, der älter als fünf war und trotzdem von Drachen sprach, als würde man ihnen täglich auf der Straße begegnen.

Zwar spielten die Kinder in seiner Klasse manchmal noch Spiele, in denen Fabeltiere, wie die Muggel sie nannten, vorkamen, aber es war immer klar, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nicht existierten. Hecktor beschloss Silvia fürs Erste zu mögen, auch wenn es ihn wurmte, dass sie ihn als kleines Kind bezeichnet hatte, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich jünger war.

Silvia hatte ihn eine Weile angesehen, sich aber, als er nicht reagierte, wieder ihrem Heft zugewandt. Sie war Linkshänderin und ihre Schrift hatte etwas krakeliges, wie bei einem Jungen, was sie gleich ein wenig sympathischer machte.

"Hausaufgaben", erklärte sie. "Wir hatten ein Gedicht, in dem es um Raben und Tauben ging. Die Raben haben sich immer gestritten, aber, wenn es was zu fressen gab, dann haben sie sich vertragen. Und bei den Tauben war es genau umgekehrt, die haben sich gestritten, sobald man sie gefüttert hat. Wir sollten schreiben wie sich das Verhalten der Raben und Tauben untereinander unterscheidet, und wie es sich vom Verhalten der Menschen unterscheidet."

"So schwere Sachen macht ihr?", stellte Hecktor erschrocken bei dem Gedanken daran fest, dass er vielleicht bald dieselbe Schule besuchten würde.

"So schwer ist das gar nicht", erklärte Silvia "Unser Lehrer hat uns in der Stunde alles schon vorgesagt. Wir sollen schreiben, dass sich die Raben und die Tauben bei verschiedenen Dingen streiten, aber sie streiten sich. Die Menschen streiten sich nicht, sondern suchen für alles eine friedliche Lösung, weil sie so zilivi - zivilisiert sind. Keine Ahnung, wie man das schreibt."

"Was hast du denn geschrieben?", fragte Hecktor interessiert.

"Moment", Silvia schrieb noch schnell den Satz fertig, räusperte sich und las vor:

"Also: Tauben und Raben streiten sich bei verschiedenen Anlässen, aber bei Beiden gehört es zum normalen Umgang. Die Raben streiten sich immer, aber wenn es ums Fressen geht vertragen sie sich. Das zeigt, dass sie es eigentlich gar nicht so meinen, weil sie friedlich sind, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges, wie das Essen, geht. Die Tauben turteln die ganze Zeit rum, aber beim Essen kämpft jeder für sich.

Menschen streiten sich nicht um Essen, sondern versuchen ihre Konflikte mit friedlichen Mitteln zu lösen und sie streiten sich nicht im normalen Umgang, weil es da Anstand und Höflichkeit gibt. Menschen sind nämlich zivilisiert. Das bedeutet, dass man sich zu Gruppen zusammenschließt und die haben ihre Regeln, damit man friedlich untereinander leben kann und wer sich nicht an die Regeln hält oder anders ist, darf nicht mitmachen.

Ich finde es richtig, dass man ausgeschlossen wird, wenn man sich nicht an die Regeln hält, aber ich finde es gemein, dass jemand, der sich an alle Regeln hält und mitmachen will, ausgeschlossen wird, nur weil er Anders ist, obwohl er Keinem was tut. Es ist gemein mit dem Finger auf Einen zeigen und sagen 'Der ist anders, den wollen wir nicht'. Weil in Wirklichkeit keiner ganz normal ist.

Aber einer muss das dann ausbaden, nur weil er ein bisschen mehr anders ist, als die Anderen. Bei den Tieren gibt es so was nicht, weil ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sich neun Vögel zusammen tun und sich auf den Zehnten stürzen und ihn verhauen."

Sie machte eine Pause und sah Hecktor erwartungsvoll an. "Ist noch nicht fertig."

Hecktor dachte an den neuen Jungen, daran, dass die anderen Kinder nicht mehr mit ihm spielen wollten, weil er keine Muggelkarten sammelte, an die Nachbarn, die hinter seinem Vater hertuschelten, weil er zu Hause blieb, während seine Mutter arbeitete, die Kassiererin, die immer schon die Augen verdrehte, wenn sie einkauften, weil er mit dem Muggelgeld immer noch Probleme hatte und etwas länger brauchte.

"Vögel interessieren sich nicht dafür, wenn man anders ist. Da kümmert sich jeder um seinen eigenen Kram, und verbringt nicht die ganze Zeit damit, über Andere herzuziehen."

Silvia sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. "Darf ich das schreiben?"

Hecktor nickte energisch und diktierte: "Vögel streiten sich vielleicht manchmal, aber sie behaupten wenigstens nicht, dass sie was Besonderes sind und immer nett zu allen, obwohl das nicht stimmt. Nur weil man sich, wenn man ausgeschlossen wird nicht wehren kann. Außerdem fühlt man sich viel schlimmer, wenn man ausgeschlossen wird, weil, wenn man sich streitet, kann man sich immer noch hinterher vertragen, aber wenn man von allen ausgeschlossen wird, ist man ganz allein."

"Am gemeinsten ist, dass man auch noch die Schuld kriegt und gesagt wird, dass man anormal ist oder ein schlechter Umgang, oder gefährlich, oder dass man nicht zur Gruppe passt. Dann heißt es 'Ändere dich und du hast keine Probleme mehr', dabei hat man eigentlich von Anfang an keine Chance, egal, wie sehr man sich bemüht. Selbst wenn man alles besser und genauer macht, als die Anderen, wird man nicht gemocht und am Ende ist man auch noch selbst schuld."

"Wenn jemand wirklich gefährlich oder böse ist, ist das was anderes, aber da muss man unterscheiden, wenn man sich schon für so oberzilivisiert hält", fügte Hecktor hinzu.

Während Hecktor und Silvia zusammen einen feurigen Aufsatz schrieben, der sich immer weiter vom eigentlichen Thema entfernte, besichtigten Tonks und Remus die Wohnung, die um einiges heller und freundlicher war, als das Äußere des Hauses vermuten ließ. Die leeren Zimmer waren sauber und ordentlich und es gab keine Kleinigkeiten, die in den Einbauregalen oder auf den Fensterbänken vergessen worden waren. Die ganze Wohnung schien bereits voller Vorfreude auf den neuen Besitzer zu warten.

Sie war nicht nur viel größer als die, in der sie jetzt wohnten, sondern machte auch einen weitaus edleren Eindruck. Mehrere der Zimmer hatten vorstehende Erker und es gab ein Bad, das einen Durchgang zwischen zwei Schlafzimmern bildete. Das Gästezimmer hatte ebenfalls ein eigenes Bad und das geräumige Wohnzimmer einen mit Stuck geschmückten Kamin. "Wie schön", flüsterte Tonks Remus überwältigt zu, als sie das sorgfältig gearbeitete Relief im Kamin betrachtete, das einen Hirsch mit gewaltigem Geweih zeigte, der auf einer leichten Erhöhung vor einem weiten Mischwald thronte.

Sie wich dem einzigen Möbelstück, einem Stuhl aus, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen mitten im Raum stand, und ging zum Fenster, um die Aussicht auf das Gelände und die dahinter liegenden Felder zu genießen. Remus stellte sich hinter sie, das Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelehnt, während Vanessa sich an den Türpfosten lehnte und ihren Gästen Zeit gab die ersten Eindrücke auszutauschen.

"Das Haus an sich finde ich furchtbar, aber die Wohnung hier ist toll", sagte Tonks und betrachtete Remus' Spiegelbild in der Scheibe. "Die Wohnung hat einen Kamin und ist ziemlich groß", stellte Remus betont sachlich fest, er wusste, was sie eigentlich interessierte.

"Es ist einsam gelegen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das genau der richtige Ort ist, für jemanden, der ein bisschen anders ist. Das hier ist ein besonderes Haus."

"Ich finde es ein bisschen unheimlich. Ich meine warum nennt jemand sein Haus 'Haus der Ängste'?"

Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen, "Warum fragst du nicht einfach?" Er gab ihr einen Kuss, fast, als wolle er sich für längere Zeit verabschieden, obwohl er nur zu Vanessa an die Tür ging, um sie nach der Höhe der Miete zu fragen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

"Am besten ist, alle Leute, die ausgeschlossen werden, tun sich zusammen und machen es besser. Dann können sich die Anderen ruhig gegenseitig fertig machen", beendete Silvia gerade ihren Aufsatz.

"Wir verstehen uns", erklärte Hecktor strahlend. Er hatte sich nie zuvor Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es auch andere Kinder gab, die sich ausgeschlossen fühlten. Die Zaubererfamilien mit Kindern, die sie kannten, lebten alle in der Nähe von anderen Zauberern mit denen sie sich austauschen konnten und auf die Idee, dass es Muggel gab, die ein ähnliches Problem hatten, war er gar nicht gekommen. Ohne, dass er es an etwas Bestimmtem fest machen konnte, hatte ein Schulaufsatz zwischen ihm und Silvia eine engere Beziehung entstehen lassen, als er sie jemals zu einem anderen Kind gehabt hatte.

Obwohl sie sich erst seit gut zwei Stunden kannten, waren sie schon fast Freunde. Bis er sich dessen allerdings sicher war, wollte Hecktor noch eine Sache ausprobieren. Als er die Frage in der zweiten Klasse in der Schule gestellt hatte, hatten die anderen Kinder gelacht und die Lehrerin geglaubt, er mach einen dummen Witz. Seitdem hatte er von niemandem eine befriedigende Antwort auf die Frage bekommen. "Was ist ein Fernseher?"

"Das ist ein großer Kasten auf dem man auf einer Seite bewegliche Bilder sehen kann, die einem eine Geschichte erzählen oder sagen, was in der Welt passiert ist", sagte Silvia, ohne in irgendeiner Weise zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie die Frage seltsam oder unberechtigt fand. "Ich kann dir später mal einen zeigen, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen. Deine Eltern dürften jetzt mit der Besichtigung durch sein."

"Schade", seufzte Hecktor, bei dem Gedanken sich von Silvia zu trennen, jetzt, da er glaubte endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er mehr teilen konnte, als ein paar Pausen auf dem Schulhof.

Silvia schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, denn sie schob ihm das Löschblatt und ihren Stift hin. "Wenn du mir deine Adresse aufschreibst, dann schicke ich dir einen Brief. Voller Name, Straße, Hausnummer, Postleitzahl, Stadt, Etage, falls es eine Wohnung ist", ergänzte sie, als sie Hecktors ratlosen Blick bemerkte.

"Die Postzahl kenne ich nicht", sagte Hecktor, als er den Stift nahm, um die anderen Dinge aufzuschreiben.

"Macht nichts", erklärte Silvia selbstsicher, "finde ich raus, wenn ich den Rest kenne."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Tonks wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu Remus und Vanessa zurück. Auf halbem Weg stieß sie gegen den Stuhl, der laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel, woraufhin sich die Beiden zu ihr umdrehten. _Toll_, dachte Tonks, als sie mit rotem Kopf den Stuhl wieder aufhob. _In der ganzen Wohnung steht nur ein einziges, verdammtes Möbelstück und ausgerechnet das muss ich umrennen._

Als sie mit ihrer Hand über die Stuhllehne fuhr, bemerkte sie, dass jemand etwas in die Lehne eingeritzt hatte: Kummersessel. Sorgfältig stellte sie den Stuhl an seinen alten Platz zurück und ging zu den Anderen.

"Der Stuhl kommt natürlich weg, wenn Sie die Wohnung mieten", stellte Vanessa mit teilnahmsloser Miene fest.

"Wem gehört er?", wollte Tonks wissen, die sich fragte, was die Inschrift auf der Lehne zu bedeuten hatte.

"Hier läuft irgendwo ein kleines Mädchen rum, dem gehört der Stuhl", erwiderte Vanessa.

Tonks stutzte für einen Moment, denn sie hatte vermutet, das Mädchens sei Vanessas Tochter. Andererseits war das Haus in insgesamt drei Wohnungen unterteilt, sodass sie auch zu einer weiteren Familie gehören konnte, die hier lebte.

"Und warum heißt das Haus 'Haus der Ängste'?" fragte sie weiter. Vanessa zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und bevor Tonks noch einmal nachfragen konnte, kam Hecktor, dicht gefolgt von Silvia herein.

"Hallo, ich bin Silvia", stellte sie sich artig vor. "Wir wollten nur sehen, wie weit Sie mit der Besichtigung sind."

"Eigentlich sind wir soweit fertig", sagte Tonks.

"Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, kann ich Sie zum Tor bringen", schlug Silvia vor und wandte sich dann direkt an Vanessa. "Dann könntest du gleich wieder hoch in dein Atelier gehen."

"Dann auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Vanessa, schüttelte Remus und Tonks flüchtig die Hand und war im Handumdrehen die Treppe zum Dachboden hoch gerauscht.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

"Sie hat im Moment viel zu tun", versuchte Silvia Vanessas fast schon unhöfliches Verhalten zu erklären.

„Ein bisschen merkwürdig die Frau, meinst du nicht?", flüsterte Tonks Remus zu, als sie die Treppe heruntergingen.

„Umso besser, dann wird es ihr nichts ausmachen, wenn wir auch ein bisschen merkwürdig sind."

„Schon möglich", erwiderte Tonks achselzuckend und wandte sich dann an Silvia. "Sag mal Silvia, warum heißt dieses Haus 'Haus der Ängste'?", fragte Tonks freundlich.

"Weil alle die hier wohnen, Angst haben", erklärte Silvia.

"Das Haus macht den Leuten Angst?"

"Nein, das hat nichts mit dem Haus zu tun. Unter dem Schild gibt einen Holzkasten, in den wirft man Zettel, auf die man seine Ängste schreibt, dann bleiben sie draußen und kommen nicht ins Haus, und weil man all seine Ängste vor dem Haus abladen kann, heißt es 'Haus der Ängste' ", stellte Silvia richtig.

"Und was passiert mit den Ängsten?"

"Die bleiben im Kasten vor dem Haus und man hat einfach keine Angst mehr, wenn man wieder im Haus ist. Und wenn der Kasten voll ist, werden die Ängste verbrannt, dann sind sie für immer weg", beantwortete Silvia die Frage.

Es wunderte sie etwas, dass ihr Gegenüber ihre Ausführungen für bare Münze zu nehmen schien. Die meisten Erwachsenen nahmen einen nicht ernst und heuchelten nur oberflächliches Interesse. Die Einzige, die wirklich versuchte ihr zuzuhören, war die Schulpsychologin, die ihr am Ende das Wort im Mund herumdrehe.

"Und wie oft kommt es vor, dass der Kasten voll ist?", fragte Tonks.

Remus ergriff ihre Hand, als er bemerkte, dass das Gespräch immer mehr die Züge eines Verhörs annahm. Sie spürte es nie, wenn ihre Neugier Anderen unangenehm war.

Ungeduldig schüttelte sie ihn ab, schenkte Silvia aber ein betont freundliches Lächeln, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Es gibt hier also etwas, das allen hier Angst macht?"

"Es ist normal Angst zu haben. Jeder hat vor irgendetwas Angst, die meisten Leute geben es nur nicht zu", rechtfertigte sich Silvia. Tonks nickte.

Silvia war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie Tonks einschätzen sollte. Einerseits machte sie einen freundlichen und ehrlich interessierten Eindruck, aber für einen zufälligen Besucher, stellte sie etwas zu viele Fragen. Obwohl sich Silvia vor fünf Minuten noch gewünscht hatte, dass Hecktor mit seiner Familie zu ihnen zog, war sie sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich wollte, dass jemand, der so neugierig war, wie seine Mutter, auf die Dauer hier lebte.

"Warum dann das Schild und der Briefkasten? Wenn Angst etwas so normales ist?", wollte sie wissen.

"Tonks", sagte Remus mahnend.

"Manche haben mehr Angst, als andere", sagte Silvia verunsichert, es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie die Unterhaltung langsam bedrohlich fand.

"Das ist keine Erklärung", stellte Tonks trocken fest, ohne Remus' warnenden Blick zu beachten.

"Wenn man Angst hat, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert und es aufschreibt, wird es besser, also was ist falsch daran? Es geht halt nicht jeder völlig ahnungslos durchs Leben ohne zu merken, wenn etwas nicht stimmt und meint, alles wäre in Ordnung. Manchmal gibt es halt Dinge, die einem richtig Angst machen, und irgendwie muss man die Angst wieder loswerden, sonst wird man doch verrückt, oder so was." Die letzten Sätze hatte Silvia fast geschrien.

"Mum, hör auf", bat Hecktor leise, als Tonks zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzte. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, so schockiert war er darüber, wie sehr sie seine neue Freundin in die Enge getrieben hatte. Tonks hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen. Als sie sah, was sie angerichtet hatte, schwieg sie betroffen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte Tonks Remus leise, nachdem die Kinder ihre Schritte beschleunigt hatten und jetzt einige Schritte vor ihnen gingen. „Nichts. Manchmal bist du nur etwas _zu_ neugierig. Und offensichtlich mag sie es nicht, wenn jemand Wildfremdes ihr unangenehme Fragen stellt." Er musste lachen, als sie theatralisch die Augen verdrehte.

„Aber was war an meinen Fragen unangenehm?"

Diese Frage konnte Remus nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht", stellte Tonks fest, aber Remus erwiderte nichts darauf und sie legten den Rest des Weges zum Tor schweigend zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Tonks schließlich, als sie vor dem Tor standen um sich zu verabschieden. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was das Mädchen so verunsichert hatte, fühlst sich aber trotzdem schuldig, weil die das Gespräch nicht abgebrochen hatte, als sie merkte, wie sehr sie Silvia durch ihre Fragen einschüchterte. Ihre Nerven waren in letzter Zeit einfach überstrapaziert, aber das war wohl keine Entschuldigung.

"Ich… es ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Ich bin im Moment ein bisschen mit den Nerven runter. Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal.

"Du hast auch Angst", stellte Silvia, die sich wieder erholt hatte, sachkundig fest. Sie hielt Tonks einen Fetzen Papier und einen Bleichstiftstummel hin. "Schreib es auf und wirf es in den Kasten. Vielleicht hilft es auch, wenn man nicht hier wohnt."

Tonks musterte das Blatt Papier, das Silvia ihr hinhielt, wie eine giftige Schlange. Hecktor nahm Beides aus Silvias Hand, um sie zu versöhnen und fragte. "Wie bekommt man eigentlich Briefe?"

Während Silvia ihm erklärte, wie er seine Post finden würde, schrieb er an die Wand gelehnt: _'Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich nicht mehr mag, wenn sie weiß, dass ich ein Zauberer bin_' auf das Blatt und versuchte gleichzeitig kein Wort ihrer Erklärung zu verpassen und darauf zu achten, dass weder seine Eltern noch Silvia sehen konnten, was er schrieb. Hastig stopfte er den Zettel in den Briefkasten, während sich Silvia schon einmal von Remus und Tonks, die neugierig zu ihm herüberlinsten, verabschiedete.

"Wir schreiben uns", versicherte Silvia, als sie ihm ungelenk die Hand drückte.

"Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte Hecktor und rannte dann zu seinen Eltern, die etwas abseits standen, als er merkte, dass sich in seinem Hals ein merkwürdiger Kloß bildete.

_Du kennst sie nicht mal richtig_, schalt er sich selbst und schob seine Hand in die seiner Mutter, als sie wie normale Muggel die Ausfahrt heruntergingen, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren und disapparieren konnten.

Als Tonks ein letztes Mal an Silvia, die traurig winkend am Tor stand, vorbei zum Haus zurückblickte, das ihr noch abweisender vorkam als zuvor, stieg unwillkürlich das Gefühl in ihr hoch, als hätten sie hier mehr zurückgelassen, als ein Stück Papier.


	2. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel**

"Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?" Das Missfallen in Remus' Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
>"Den Schlüssel für den Briefkasten", kam Hecktors Antwort dumpf aus dem Schuhschrank. Da er nicht genau wusste, wo der Schlüssel war, hatte er begonnen die Wohnung systematisch auf den Kopf zu stellen. Er hatte bereits die Küche und das Wohnzimmer durchsucht, dabei die meisten Schränke und Schubladen ausgeräumt und die Spur seiner chaotischen Suche zog sich durch alle Zimmer.<br>"Dass du das alles wieder aufräumen musst, ist dir auch klar, oder?"  
>"Ja gleich, ich will nur schnell den Schlüssel..."<br>"Jetzt", sagte Remus entschieden. "Du räumst die Sachen wieder ein und ich hole dir den Briefkastenschlüssel. Der wird wohl bei den anderen Schlüsseln sein."  
>Hecktor ging in die Küche und begann unmotiviert die Kochtöpfe zurück in den Schrank zu stopfen. Als sein Vater mit dem Schlüssel kam, ließ er sofort alles fallen und stolperte vor Eile über einen Stapel Teller, als er zu ihm hinlief.<br>"Erst aufräumen", erklärte Remus entschieden, während er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die zerbrochenen Teller reparierte. "Und zwar anständig."  
>Eine ganze Weile später stieg Hecktor mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand die enge, steile Treppe herab. Die Briefkästen hingen im Flur direkt neben der Tür, wie Silvia vermutet hatte. Er selbst hatte nie recht darauf geachtet. Sie hatte zwar gemeint, dass ein Brief bestimmt zwei bis drei Tage brauchen würde, bis er bei ihm ankam, aber er dachte, dass es nicht schaden könne, schon vorher einmal nach dem Briefkasten zu sehen. Außerdem war er ziemlich aufgeregt.<br>Schon heute Morgen in der Schule, als seine Klassenkameraden ihn wieder gehänselt hatten, hatte er angefangen, Silvia zu vermissen und damit begonnen sich in den schönsten Farben auszumalen, was sie alles miteinander unternehmen könnten, wenn sie erst einmal zusammen wohnten.  
>Sie war ihm, als erstes Kind seit langem, ohne Ablehnung begegnet und erst dadurch war ihm erst wirklich klar geworden, was er die ganze Zeit über vermisst hatte. Wenn sie sich wieder trafen, würden sie Freunde sein, das stand für ihn fest. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Briefkasten leer sein würde, doch als er ihn nach einigem Suchen fand, stellte er freudig überrascht fest, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war.<br>Der Briefkasten war voll mit Post, was man schon von außen an den farbigen Prospekten erkennen konnte, die halb aus dem Briefschlitz herausragten. Als Hecktor den Briefkasten aufschloss, kam ihm eine bunte Flut von Flyern, Katalogen und Briefumschlägen entgegen. Erfreut über seine Ausbeute trug er den Stapel in die Wohnung und betrachtete ihn dort genauer. Die Tatsache, dass Silvia ihm offensichtlich nichts von alldem geschickt hatte, dämpfte seine Euphorie nur wenig.  
>Penibel begann er die Post zu ordnen. Nachdem er in einem Kreis kleiner Haufen saß, stellte er fest, dass nur die Briefe adressiert waren und dass, wie er beim Durchblättern schnell feststellte, in den bunten Prospekten und Katalogen meistens irgendwelche Muggelsachen angepriesen wurden. Die kleinen Zettel boten die Möglichkeit andere Muggelsachen, Reisen oder ganz viel Geld zu gewinnen, wenn man bestimmte Fragen beantwortete, oder irgendwo anrief.<br>"Und?", fragte Remus, der gerade das Abendessen vorbereitete, interessiert.  
>"Wollen wir ein Auto gewinnen?"<br>"Was?"  
>"Das sind die Metalldinger mit denen die Muggel in der Gegend rumfahren."<p>

"Das weiß ich", erwiderte Remus. "Aber was sollen wir mit so einem Ding anfangen?"  
>Hecktor runzelte die Stirn. "Dann eben eine Reise nach Ägypten für zwei Personen, oder nach Spanien, oder einen Kühlschrank." Hecktor blätterte die Flyer mit den Gewinnspielen nacheinander durch. "Und Bücher wollen sie uns auch schenken, wenn wir Mitglied in einem komischen Club werden."<br>Remus lachte. "Das ist genau das gleiche wie die Angebote und Gewinnspiele, die es in der Winkelgasse und im Tagespropheten auch gibt. Nur, dass man bei den Muggeln Autos statt einem Besen gewinnt. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir jetzt den Tisch decken hilfst?"  
>Während sie Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch verteilten, bemerkte Hecktor: "Du hast auch Post bekommen." Als sie sich zusammen an den Tisch setzten, um auf Tonks zu warten, die heute wieder ihren ersten normalen Arbeitstag hatte, öffnete er einen der grauen Umschläge.<br>"Eine Rechnung", erklärte er an Hecktor gewandt, der neugierig jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. "Und sie ist ungefähr drei Jahre alt. Wird sich wohl schon erledigt haben. Sonst hätte sich bestimmt jemand beschwert", bemerkte er mit einem Schulterzucken.  
>"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Tonks, die gerade zur Tür hereinkam, mit einem Blick auf die Stapel auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden. "Ich habe unseren Briefkasten aufgeräumt."<br>"Und uns jede Menge Brennmaterial für den Kamin besorgt", ergänzte Remus.  
>Während Hecktor einen Schmollmund zog, ließ sich Tonks erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen. "Ihr wisst gar nicht wie toll das ist, wenn man abends nach Hause kommt und das Abendessen schon auf dem Tisch steht." Sie seufzte glücklich. "Wie war die Schule heute?"<p>

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

In den nächsten beiden Tagen ging Hecktor direkt am Briefkasten vorbei, wenn er aus der Schule kam, um ihn auf Post zu überprüfen, fand aber nur ein Prospekt, das verschiede Küchengeräte anpries. Als er am dritten Tag den weißen Briefumschlag erblickte, der einsam im Briefkasten lag und auf dem deutlich "Von Silvia für Hecktor" geschrieben stand, schlug sein Herz schneller.  
>Er schnappte sich den Umschlag und stürmte die Treppe hoch in die Wohnung und direkt in sein Zimmer. Nachlässig schleuderte er seine Schultasche in die Zimmerecke, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und betrachtete voll Vorfreude seinen Brief. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.<p>

_Lieber Hecktor,_

_ich hoffe es hat nicht so lange gedauert, bis du den Brief bekommen hast. Ich hatte leider nicht sofort Zeit dir zu schreiben. Im Moment muss ich ziemlich viel lernen, aber bald sind ja Sommerferien._

_Weißt du schon, ob ihr vielleicht bei uns einziehen wollt? Wenn ja, würde ich mich wirklich freuen._

_I-c-h h-a-b-e d-i-c-h- s-c-h-o-n v-e-r-m-i-s-s-t-. Ich fand unser erstes Treffen eigentlich sehr schön und es wäre schade, wenn wir uns nicht mehr wieder sehen würden. Weil ich nämlich glaube, dass wir ziemlich viel gemeinsam haben, und richtig gute Freunde werden könnten._

_Das klingt jetzt irgendwie blöd. Aber so hat es sich angefühlt. Also, falls ich dich jetzt nicht völlig überrumpelt habe, dann kannst du mir ja zurück schreiben. Die Adresse steht auf dem Briefumschlag. Die schreibt man außen auf den Brief drauf und dann klebt man noch eine von den Marken dazu, die ich mitgeschickt habe und wirft ihn in den Briefkasten. Dann kommt er automatisch bei mir an._

_Alles Gute_

_Silvia_

_PS: Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass der Brief kein literates Meisterwerk ist, aber ich wollte nicht warten bis ich Zeit habe, um ihn noch mal ordentlich abzuschreiben._

Nachdem er den Brief drei oder vier Mal gelesen hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um direkt eine Antwort zu schreiben. "Essen ist fertig", rief Remus aus der Küche.

"Moment." Fünf Minuten später öffnete Remus seine Zimmertür. "Das Essen wird kalt. Was auch immer du so wichtiges machst, du musst es jetzt unterbrechen und kommen"

"Ich habe keinen Hunger und Hausaufgaben kann ich morgen machen", antwortete Hecktor schnell, um der nächsten Frage zuvor zu kommen.

"Keine Widerrede. Hausaufgaben kannst du später noch machen, immerhin ist Wochenende, aber gegessen wird jetzt sofort", bestimmte Remus entschieden. Hecktor war zu aufgeregt, um zu merken, dass sein Vater beim Essen ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen war und nicht einmal nachfragte, was ihn so beschäftigte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sein Essen in Windeseile heruntergeschlungen und saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch um an der Antwort zu schreiben. Vor Aufregung machte er nach dem zweiten Satz einen riesigen Tintenfleck auf das Pergament, sodass er von vorne beginnen musste, aber schließlich hielt er stolz seinen Brief in Händen:

_Liebe Silvia,_

_ich habe mich riesig über deinen Brief gefreut und es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, dass er nicht so ordentlich ist. Warum hast du durchgestrichen, dass du mich vermisst? Ich vermisse dich nämlich auch._

Er überlegte einen Moment ob das zu offen war, andererseits stimmte es, also beschloss er es stehen zu lassen, aber durchzustreichen, wie sie es getan hatte.

_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht woran mich dein Name erinnert und ich finde, er erinnert mich an eine Waldelfe. Ich meine damit nicht, dass du Eier legst, oder Insektenaugen hast oder so was, sondern mehr so, wie sich Mugg normale Leute eine Elfe vorstellen. Aber nicht so eingebildet, wie die normalerweise sind, sondern nett. Eine, die im Wald auftaucht, wenn man merkt, dass man sich verlaufen hat und einem dann den Weg zurück zeigt._

Ihm lag sehr viel daran, dass sie ihn richtig verstand und nicht auf die Idee kam, er hielte sie für die eitlen, zickigen Dinger, die Elfen normalerweise waren. Daran, dass sie als Muggel gar nicht wissen konnte wie Elfen wirklich waren, dachte er gar nicht.

_Ich weiß noch nicht, wo wir hinziehen, aber ich frage Dad sofort nachdem ich den Brief eingeworfen habe, ob wir zu euch ziehen können. Aber selbst wenn es nicht klappt, dann können wir uns ja immer noch schreiben und vielleicht kann ich dich noch mal besuchen kommen. Dass wäre sehr schön._

_Also schreib mir bald wieder._

_Hecktor_

_PS: Was hat dein Lehrer eigentlich zu unserem Aufsatz gesagt?_

Sein Brief war nicht besonders lang, deshalb malte er einen Knarl auf einer Blumenwiese, weil er dieses Motiv besonders gut malen konnte. Und dass ein Knarl kein Igel war, merkte man ja erst, wenn man ihm Milch hinstellte. Zufrieden faltete er das Pergament in eine briefähnliche Form und schrieb sorgfältig Silvias Adresse auf den Umschlag.

Vorsichtig trennte er eine Marke aus dem Bogen, den sie mitgeschickt hatte und klebte sie mit Klebstoff neben die Adresse. Dann lief er die Treppe herunter und warf den Brief in den Briefkasten im Hausflur. Erleichtert ging er zurück in die Wohnung und beschloss, doch schon einmal mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen, damit der das Wochenende ungestört auskosten konnte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Es war elf Uhr abends, als Tonks von der Arbeit kam. Hecktor war längst im Bett, aber Remus saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, als sie hereinkam. Als sie sich zu ihm setzte, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Der Brief mit dem Beratungstermin ist heute Morgen gekommen", sagte er, nach dem er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss gegeben hatte. "Am zweiten Ferientag. Und ich soll ein Konzept vorlegen, wie ich mir die Zukunft vorstelle."

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte Tonks erbost. Als die neuen Werwolfgesetze in Kraft getreten waren, hatte sie fast mit so etwas gerechnet. "Sie können dich zu nichts zwingen."

Remus schnaubte nur unwillig. In ihren Gesprächen zu diesem Thema regte sie sich meist erst auf, um danach zu versuchen die Sache möglichst positiv darzustellen, sobald er resignierte. "Sag ihnen, dass wir irgendwo hinziehen, wo es einen Schuppen gibt, indem du dich ungestört verwandeln kannst. Ich meine, die werden dich schon nicht beißen."

"Ich glaube, die haben eher Angst, dass ich jemanden beiße", erwiderte Remus bitter.

"Das wird schon", versuchte Tonks ihn zu trösten. "Ich versuche mir frei zu nehmen, dann kann ich auf Hecktor aufpassen. Und du erzählst ihnen was vom Pferd. Die haben sowieso keine andere Wahl, als dir zu glauben, solange noch nie etwas passiert ist."

Sie strich ihm tröstend über die Wange. "Bei dir klingt immer alles so schön einfach", sagte er und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. "Hecktor hat heute gefragt, wo wir hinziehen wollen", wechselte Remus das Thema. "Ich glaube das Mädchen, das er bei der letzten Besichtigung getroffen hat, Silvia, hat ihm geschrieben."

Tonks strich ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ohne zu antworten. Wenn es um seine Krankheit ging oder darum, wie Werwölfe von der übrigen Zaubererwelt behandelt wurden, war Remus sogar ihr gegenüber ungewöhnlich verschlossen. Es war fast unmöglich mehr als ein paar Sätze mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, ohne dass er das Thema wechselte und das neue Gesetz machte ihnen das Leben nicht gerade einfacher.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen reden", schlug sie schließlich vor.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

"Guten Morgen."

Remus blinzelte verschlafen in den hellen Lichtstrahl, der durch die Tür fiel. "Es ist schon fast acht", sagte Hecktor, als er versuchte über seinen Vater zu steigen und sich zwischen ihn und Tonks zu quetschen. "Lass deine Mutter noch ein bisschen schlafen, es ist gestern ziemlich spät geworden."

Remus rückte ein wenig zur Seite um Hecktor Platz zu machen, der neben ihm unter die Decke kroch. "Du bist vielleicht kalt. Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?", fragte Remus gähnend. "Schon ewig. Ich habe schon den Tisch gedeckt", verkündete Hecktor stolz. "Die Post ist auch gekommen. Opa hat aus Albanien geschrieben. Und im Propheten steht, dass wieder überall schlimme Dinge passiert sind."

"Du sollst das doch nicht lesen", sagte Remus tadelnd.

"Hab ich auch gar nicht", verteidigte sich Hecktor. "Ich habe nur die Bilder gesehen, als ich ihn von der Eule abgemacht habe. Machen wir heute was zusammen? Du hast versprochen, dass wir Eis essen gehen, wenn Mum wieder da ist." Aus der Küche ertönte ein lautes Zischen. "Ich glaube, das ist der Kaffee", mutmaßte Hecktor, kletterte unbeholfen über seinen Vater und lief in die Küche.

"Wissen wir schon, wo wir hinziehen wollen?", fragte Hecktor, als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass das Spiegelei mehr einem Rührei glich und der Kaffee Tote wieder auferwecken konnte, war ihm das Frühstück gut gelungen.

"Ab jetzt machst du immer das Frühstück", hatte Remus erklärt, als sie sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzten, obwohl ihm ein Blick in die Küche, die aussah als hätte dort ein Troll gewütet, verriet, dass es wohl weniger Arbeit sein würde, das Frühstück weiterhin selbst zu machen. "Wir haben drei Häuser in der engeren Auswahl", beantwortete Remus Hecktors Frage. "Das Haus, bei dem die ausklappbare Leiter zum Dachboden führt. Du weißt schon, die, die es dir so angetan hatte und..."

"Und das, wo Silvia wohnt?", unterbrach ihn Hecktor, der es nicht länger abwarten wollte. "Ja, das auch"

"Können wir das nehmen?"

"Hast du deswegen den Tisch gedeckt?"

"Nein", erwiderte Hecktor empört über diese Unterstellung. „Ich wolle dir nur helfen. Silvia ist richtig nett, weißt du, gar nicht wie die anderen Muggel und einen Brief geschrieben hat sie mir auch."

"Du weißt doch gar nichts über sie, außer ihrem Namen", warf Tonks gähnend ein, die sich bisher nur wortlos an ihrer Tasse festgehalten hatte.

"Ich weiß, dass sie nett ist und sie glaubt an Drachen, also macht es ihr auch nichts aus, wenn ich komisch bin", meinte Hecktor hoffnungsvoll.

"Wie gesagt: noch steht nichts fest. Immerhin habe ich die anderen beiden Häuser noch nicht mal gesehen", wechselte Tonks das Thema.

Remus musste lächeln, als sie, wie um das Thema endgültig abzuschließen, einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee nahm und unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog. "Immerhin bin ich jetzt wach", meinte Tonks, als sie den Kaffee großzügig mit Milch verdünnte. "Was haben wir heute vor?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Hecktor schaute erst wieder am Montagnachmittag in den Briefkasten. Am Wochenende hatte er dazu einfach keine Zeit gefunden und wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht wirklich daran gedacht. Oft musste seine Mutter auch am Wochenende arbeiten oder war zumindest in Bereitschaft, so dass es etwas Besonderes war, wenn sie das gesamte Wochenende zusammen verbringen konnten. Sein Brief lag immer noch einsam im Briefkasten.

Hecktor wunderte sich etwas, aber er wusste nicht wie die Muggelpost funktionierte und dachte sich, dass das schon seine Richtigkeit haben würde. Vielleicht wurde der Brief automatisch zum Empfänger appariert und dem Absender blieb gleichzeitig eine Kopie. So ein ausgeklügeltes System hatte er den Muggeln gar nicht zugetraut.

Am Dienstag hatte sich ein weiterer Brief von Silvia zu seinem gesellt. Hecktor legte ihn vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und warf ihm mehr als einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, während er seine Hausaufgaben machte. Aber er spürte, dass seinen Vater zurzeit ein wenig gereizt war und gab sich deshalb Mühe brav zu sein. Sobald er fertig war, riss er ungeduldig den Briefumschlag auf, seinen Ranzen konnte er schließlich später noch packen.

_Hallo Hecktor,_

_endlich ist Wochenende und ich habe Zeit dir vernünftig zu schreiben. Ich hatte nur ziemlich zu tun, weil ich eine Extraaufgabe in Englisch machen musste. Eigentlich bin ich ja gut in der Schule, aber in Englisch komme ich jedes Mal nur gerade so durch._

_Kunst mag ich am liebsten._

Es folgte eine Beurteilung aller Fächer und eine Anekdote über den Kunstlehrer Mr. Goose. Hecktor fiel auf, dass sie ihre Klassenkameraden nur flüchtig erwähnte, was bedeutete, dass die Stelle ihres besten Freundes noch nicht vergeben war.

_Vielleicht würden wir ja in eine Klasse gehen, wenn ihr zu uns zieht. Wir müssten ja ungefähr gleich alt sein. Das wäre bestimmt lustig._

_Wie bist du so in der Schule? Du könntest mir Nachhilfe geben und ich bringe dir bei, wie man mit Technik umgeht. Das wäre sicher lustig, wenn wir uns gegenseitig unterrichten. Und wenn wir beide etwas nicht wissen, kommen wir bestimmt zusammen drauf._

_Wenn du nicht zu uns ziehst, kannst du mir wenigstens einen Brief mit eurer neuen Adresse schicken, dann können wir uns immer noch schreiben. Und falls du keine Zeit für eine Brieffreundschaft hast, dann wäre es trotzdem nett, wenn du mir kurz schreibst und Bescheid sagst._

_Silvia_

Trotz des ausführlichen Briefes war Hecktor ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie gar nicht auf seine Antwort eingegangen war. Am Ende ihres Briefes klang es sogar fast so, als würde Silvia denken, er habe vielleicht kein Interesse an der Fortführung ihrer aufkeimenden Freundschaft. Mit einer unguten Ahnung schlug er _Post_ in den Muggelkundebüchern nach die sie hatten.

Zwei Stunden später wusste er wie das englische Postsystem funktionierte und obwohl er nicht alles verstanden hatte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, den Brief richtig eingeworfen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich sahen die Postboten nur nicht so oft in ihrem Briefkasten nach, ob es dort Post zu verteilen gab.

Hoffnungsvoll machte er sich daran, einen Antwortbrief zu verfassen. Sobald seine Mutter von der Arbeit kam würde er sie fragen, ob sie an Opa schreiben konnten. Ted Tonks war muggelstämmig und deshalb ihr Berater in Muggelfragen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Hecktor hatte Silvia bis zum vorletzten Schultag noch zwei weitere Briefe geschrieben, aber keine Antwort erhalten, was ihn immer mehr in dem Verdacht bestätigte, dass irgend- etwas mit der Muggelpost nicht funktionierte. Auf die Frage, ob sie seinen Opa fragen könnten, hatte Tonks nur geantwortet, dass dieser zurzeit in Albanien im Urlaub und damit vorübergehend nicht zu erreichen sei. Das sah Hecktor zwar nicht ein, er war sich sicher, dass ihre Eule ihn gefunden hätte, aber seine Mutter ließ keine Diskussion zu.

Von seinem Vater, von dem er in solchen Situationen immer Rückendeckung bekam, hatte er im Moment nicht viel zu erwarten. Hecktor war zwar gewohnt, dass sein Vater etwa einmal im Monat an 'Muffeligkeit' litt, wie er den Zustand nannte, in dem sich auch seine Mutter befand, wenn man sie morgens weckte.

Aber bis jetzt war er am nächsten Tag stets wieder gut gelaunt gewesen. Diesmal schien es sich jedoch um eine hartnäckigere Stimmungseintrübung zu handeln, was Hecktor auf den bevorstehenden Umzug schob.

Sein Vater beschäftigte sich eingehend damit, den Umzug vorzubereiten, obwohl sie noch immer nicht sicher waren, ob sie zu Silvia oder in das Haus mit der Luke zum Dachboden ziehen wollten (das Dritte hatten sie mittlerweile ausgeschlossen). Zuerst hatte er alle Gegenstände, die nicht dringend im Haushalt benötigt wurden, in Kartons verpackt, die jetzt überall herumstanden und über die Tonks dauernd stolperte. Danach hatte er begonnen, sich ein neues Betätigungsfeld zu suchen, indem er sich nach Geräteschuppen, Scheunen und ähnlichen Gebäuden in der Nähe der Häuser erkundigte, was, weil dabei der Umgang mit Muggeln erforderlich war, nicht gerade reibungslos verlief.

All das interessierte Hecktor allerdings wenig, als er am vorletzten Schultag einen Brief von Silvia im Briefkasten entdeckte. Seine Freude verwandelte sich allerdings in Enttäuschung, als er den Brief las.

_Lieber Hecktor,_

_ich habe jetzt ewig gewartet, ob du antwortest, aber du hast es nicht getan. Vielleicht sind die beiden Briefe gar nicht bei dir angekommen, aber zurückgeschickt wurden sie auch nicht._

_Also:_

_Lieber Jemand,_

_wenn du meine Briefe bekommst, dann wirf sie bitte nicht weg, sondern schick sie an die Adresse, die draußen auf dem Umschlag steht. Der Junge, dem ich schreibe, wollte umziehen, vielleicht ist er umgezogen und du bist schon der neue Bewohner. Könntest du meine Briefe weiterschicken, oder mir seine neue Adresse sagen?_

_Vielleicht stimmt auch die Adresse nicht, dann frag doch bitte in deinem Haus oder der Straße, ob hier ein Junge namens Hecktor wohnt. Oder schreib mir wenigstens kurz zurück, damit ich weiß, dass meine Post nicht ankommt_

_Lieber Hecktor,_

_falls du meine Briefe bekommst, dann weist du jetzt das irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe meine Adresse nochmal klar und deutlich auf den Umschlag geschrieben. Bitte schreib mir._

_Oder du willst mir einfach nicht antworten. Vielleicht hattest du keine Zeit oder meine Briefe haben dich erschreckt oder du hast keine Lust auf eine Brieffreundschaft oder ich habe bei unserem Treffen etwas missverstanden._

_Allerdings hättest du mir dann wenigstens kurz schreiben können, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Mich einfach so hängen zu lassen, finde ich nämlich ziemlich gemein. Aber falls du im Urlaub warst, oder so was, und du mir schreiben willst, dann sei nicht böse, wenn du das liest. Ich warte auf jeden Fall, bis ich mal eine Antwort von dir bekomme._

_Ganz liebe Grüße (auch an den Jemand)_

_Silvia_

Als erstes kontrollierte er die Adresse, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber auf dem Umschlag stand in deutlich lesbaren Druckbuchstaben die gleiche Anschrift, die er auch verwendet hatte. Diese Tatsache versetzte Hecktor in dumpfe Verzweiflung.

Er wollte nicht, dass Silvia von ihm enttäuscht war, oder dachte, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Andererseits hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was beim Verschicken schief gelaufen sein könnte und gab es keinen Grund, warum der Brief, in dem er ihr das mitteilte, bei ihr ankommen sollte, wenn die drei anderen es offensichtlich nicht getan hatten. Was konnte er dafür, wenn alle Briefträger Englands scheinbar beschlossen hatten, seine Post liegen zu lassen?

So wie er Silvias Brief verstand, hatte sie nicht vor, ihm weiterhin zu schreiben. Sie würde auf seine Antwort warten, die einfach nicht ankam, er würde nie wieder etwas von ihr hören und die wunderbare Freundschaft, die sie beide verbinden könnte, würde im Keim erstickt. Diese Gedanken trieben Hecktor die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen.

Er weinte ein wenig und hoffte, dass sein Vater kam, um ihn zu trösten. Nachdem er nach einer Weile immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, versuchte Hecktor sich zusammenzureißen.

Er musste etwas tun und zwar schnell. Am besten, er würde Opa auf eigene Faust eine Eule schicken und hoffen, dass er schnell genug antwortete. Obwohl, warum sollte er seinem Opa eine Eule schicken, um nach dem Muggelpostsystem zu fragen, wenn...

Soviel stand fest, seine Eltern würden ihn lynchen, wenn sie das jemals erfuhren, fuhr Hecktor durch den Kopf, als er leise seine Briefe aus dem Kasten holte und der Familieneule um den Fuß band. Er hatte auch einen weiteren Brief geschrieben in dem er schilderte, dass seine Briefe trotz aller Bemühungen nicht angekommen waren. Nach einigem Überlegen hatte er auch noch ein PS unter den Brief gesetzt:

Hoffentlich stört es dich nicht, dass der Brief von einer Eule gebracht wird.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diesen für Muggel ungewöhnlichen Sachverhalt erklären sollte, wusste aber nicht wie, weshalb er es bei dieser einfachen Bemerkung belassen hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und schlechtem Gewissen beobachtete Hecktor, wie die Eule davonflog und langsam mit dem dunkler werdenden Himmel verschmolz. Als er sich an diesem Abend schlafen legte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Als er am nächsten Tag von der Schule kam, war er so gut gelaunt, wie der Vogel, der in der Platane an der Straße saß und trotz des trüben Wetters fröhlich zwitscherte. Es war der letzte Schultag, was bedeutete, dass er die Sticheleien seiner Mitschüler fürs Erste hinter sich lassen konnte. Genau genommen war es der allerletzte Tag überhaupt, an dem er sich mit ihnen hatte herumschlagen müssen, denn bald würden sie wegziehen und er war all seine Probleme los.

Als er in die Wohnung stürmte, wäre er fast in seinen Vater hereingerannt, der ihn schon kommen gehört hatte und ihm entgegen gegangen war. "Du sollt doch nicht auf der Treppe rennen", tadelte Remus, ohne sich die Zeit für eine Begrüßung zu nehmen. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet Hecktor, dass er verstimmt war und zwar über die Grummeligkeit, die er seit einiger Zeit an den Tag legte, hinaus.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er deswegen.

"Es ist Post von Silvia gekommen", stellte Remus trocken fest und musterte seinen Sohn streng.

"Toll", entfuhr es Hecktor, bei dem die Galleone noch nicht gefallen war.

"Sie hat dir eine Eule geschickt", ergänzte Remus. "Jetzt frage ich dich: Was hat der Brief eines Muggelmädchens am Bein unserer Eule zu suchen?"

"Gar nichts?", fragte Hecktor kleinlaut und machte sich auf eine längere Gardinenpredigt gefasst.

"Richtig. Gar nichts. Und jetzt geh in dein Zimmer. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen, bis deine Mutter nach Hause kommt. Du hast bis auf weiteres Hausarrest."

Wenn sein Vater so kurz angebunden war und Tonks die Standpauke überließ, war das ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen konnte, was nicht sehr häufig vorkam. Und obwohl Hecktor wusste, dass er ihn mit der Frage wahrscheinlich vollends zur Explosion brachte, musste er sie einfach stellen.

"Könnte ich vielleicht den Brief ...?"

"Auf der Kommode", zischte Remus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Hastig schnappte sich Hecktor den Brief und verschwand in sein Zimmer und versuchte dabei kein allzu glückliches Gesicht zu machen.

Remus zwang sich langsam und tief durchzuatmen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er war auch jetzt nicht unbeherrscht gewesen, nicht laut oder aggressiv. Trotzdem war er kurz davor gewesen, die Kontrolle über seine Wut zu verlieren und er hasste nichts mehr, als Kontrollverlust. Es war nicht nur Hecktors Schuld. Seit er die Benachrichtigung vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, fühlte er sich unter Druck gesetzt und je näher der Termin rückte, desto mehr zehrte das an seinen Nerven.

Hinzu kam, dass es ihm noch nicht gelungen war, in der Nähe von Silvias Zuhause eine Hütte oder einen Schuppen zu finden, in dem er sich verwandeln konnte, wenn sie umgezogen waren. Unweit des anderen Hauses gab es eine Scheune zu vermieten, aber er wollte Hecktor diese Enttäuschung nicht antun müssen und ihm lief langsam die Zeit davon. Der Beratungstermin war schon übermorgen und danach waren es nur noch sechs Tage bis Vollmond.

Apparieren war keine Option weil es ein zu großes Risiko bedeutete. Der Stress zehrte an seinen Nerven und würde auch Auswirkungen auf den Wolf haben. Wenn er nicht doch eine zufriedenstellende Lösung fand, wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie er am Morgen danach aussehen würde.

Obwohl Hecktor von all dem nichts wissen konnte, kam ihm das Verhalten seines Sohnes nach all seinen fruchtlosen Anstrengungen undankbar vor. Allerdings konnte er Hecktor deswegen schlecht böse sein, denn natürlich war das nicht seine Schuld und er selbst hatte sich auch nicht so aufmerksam um Hecktor gekümmert wie sonst.

Auch war Remus nicht entgangen, dass Hecktor sich in der letzten Zeit besonders gut benommen hatte, um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Aber der Junge _hatte_ einen Fehler gemacht und einen schwerwiegenden noch dazu. Es wäre nicht richtig, einen derart gedankenlosen Verstoß gegen die Muggelschutzgesetze ungestraft zulassen, denn eine solche Tat, von Jemandem begangen, der Volljährig war, konnte im schlimmsten Fall eine Haftstrafe in Askaban zur Folge haben.

Aber solange er aufgewühlt und auch aus anderen Gründen schlecht gelaunt war, wollte Remus nicht mit Hecktor schimpfen. Es beschloss, erst einmal nichts zu tun und zu hoffen, dass sich Hecktor seinen Ausbruch nicht allzu sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Hecktor hatte sich mit Silvias Brief auf sein Bett geworfen und war weit davon entfernt, sich irgendetwas zu Herzen zu nehmen. Silvia hatte seine Entschuldigung angenommen. Sie hoffe, dass er ihr nicht böse sei und im Übrigen sei die Wohnung immer noch frei. Sie malte in den buntesten Farben aus, wie sie die Sommerferien zusammen verbringen könnten und versicherte ihm, dass ihr die Eule nichts ausmache:

Schließlich halten sich manche Leute auch Brieftauben.

Kurz gesagt, die Welt war wieder in Ordnung und die Sommerferien würden die schönsten seines Lebens werden. Denn, dass sie zu Silvia ziehen würden, stand für Hecktor fest, etwas Anderes konnten seine Eltern ihm einfach nicht antun. Am Ende des Briefes schlug Silvia vor, dass er sie anrufen solle, weil sie sich nicht denken könne, was mit der Post nicht geklappt habe. Danach folgte eine drei Seiten lange, ausführliche Beschreibung, wie man eine Telefonzelle fand.

Als sich Tonks ihm gegenüber aufs Sofa fallen ließ, sah Remus sofort, dass sie weitere schlechte Nachrichten brachte. "Sie haben mir den Urlaub gestrichen."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

"So schlimm ist das eigentlich gar nicht, ich meine, Hecktor ist immerhin schon neun. Wenn er mal einen Vormittag alleine ist, wird ihn das schon nicht umbringen." Sie verstummte, als sie Remus Blick bemerkte. "Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin."

Tonks setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. "Wir kriegen das hin", wiederholte sie noch einmal bestimmt, während sie ihm zärtlich mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

"Es ist nicht nur das", sagte Remus leise "Ich... Es läuft alles im Moment nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe… Es… Ich schaffe es einfach nicht einen Platz zu finden wo ich...wo... du weißt schon... und… ich will nicht derjenige sein, der Hecktor sagt, dass wir nicht zu dem Mädchen ziehen können. Ich weiß selbst, wie schlimm es ist, wenn man als Kind keine Freunde hat. Er soll nicht dasselbe durchmachen müssen wie ich."

Er lächelte bitter, als er sich an die Zeit vor Hogwarts erinnerte. "Der Beratungstermin ist schon übermorgen. Kannst du mir sagen, was ich denen erzählen soll?"

Aber bereits während er aussprach, was ihn bedrückte, begann sich der Knoten in seiner Brust zu lockern. Allein schon Tonks' Nähe und ihre sanfte Umarmung gaben ihm Kraft.

Hecktor beschloss, dass sein Vater jetzt lange genug Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Mutter haarklein über sein Fehlverhalten aufzuklären und kam wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen. Nachdem seine Euphorie etwas abgeklungen war, war ihm aufgefallen, wie schlecht es seinem Vater ging und er fühlte sich auf eine schmerzhafte Art und Weise schuldig. Klar, er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht richtig war und etliche Gesetze strapazierte, aber dass es seinem Vater deswegen noch schlechter ging, war tausendmal schlimmer.

"Daddy, es tut mir Leid", sagte er kläglich und er meinte es aus vollem Herzen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Tonks leise und zog Hecktor mit ihrer freien Hand auf ihren Schoß. "Daddy macht sich Sorgen, weil er Übermorgen weg muss und ich nicht frei bekommen habe. Das heißt, du musst mal einen Vormittag ganz allein auf dich aufpassen. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?"

"Klar", behauptete Hecktor, dessen Gewissensbisse sich in Empörung verwandelten. "Ich bin doch schon groß."

Tonks musste über diese Beteuerung unwillkürlich lächeln. "Es wird wahrscheinlich länger dauern, vielleicht den ganzen Tag", meldete sich Remus erschöpft zu Wort.

Die einzelnen Gespräche würden nicht lange dauern, aber er war es gewohnt jedes Mal zwei oder drei Stunden warten zu müssen bis sich endlich irgendein desinteressierter Mitarbeiter der Abteilung dazu durchrang, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Meist hatte dieser weniger Ahnung als er und wenn er, wie dieses Mal, Pech hatte, musste er sowohl zur Behörde für Tierwesen als auch zu der für Zauberwesen, weil immer noch nicht geklärt war, in wessen Zuständigkeitsbereich Werwölfe eigentlich fielen.

Zwischen den beiden Terminen hatte er einen weiteren im St. Mungo, was nicht nur eine Menge zusätzlicher Lauferei bedeutete (warum hatte man ihm die beiden Termine im Ministerium nicht direkt nacheinander gegeben?), sondern auch hieß, dass er die Folgen der Gesetzesänderung in dreifacher Ausfertigung über sicher gehen lassen musste.

"Ich kann mir mittags ein Brot schmieren, dann essen wir abends zusammen. Ich könnte auch was kochen", schlug Hecktor mit Elan vor, was dazu führte, dass sich auch Remus zu einem Lächeln durchringen konnte.

"Und jetzt sind wir alle wieder glücklich", kommentierte Hecktor. "Daddy, hebst du meinen Stubenarrest wieder auf?"

Er musste einfach fragen. Als Remus Hecktor musterte, der bemüht war ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen und ihn mit großen, bittenden Augen anzusehen, meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Hecktor war zwar schon öfter alleine gewesen, aber es machte einen Unterschied für ihn, ob er nur einkaufen war, oder sich stundenlang auf irgendwelchen Ämtern herumdrücken musste. Er hasste es, wenn sein 'pelziges, kleines Problem' mehr Einfluss auf sein Leben hatte, als nötig.

Außerdem wolle er vermeiden, dass Hecktor sich fragte, wo sein Vater so lange hinmusste. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu durchzuringen können, dem Jungen zu sagen _was_ er war.

"Du hast doch seit höchstens zwei Stunden Hausarrest", warf Remus eher halbherzig ein.

"Aber Silvia hat es überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, dass ich eine Eule geschickt habe. Das fand sie gar nicht merkwürdig." Jetzt zahlte es sich aus, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer schon eine Argumentation zurechtgelegt hatte.

"Ich soll sie anrufen und wir haben kein Telefon und wenn ich sie nicht anrufe und sie wartet die ganze Zeit, dann wird sie bestimmt ganz traurig und..."

"Schon gut. Strafe aufgehoben. Aber nur ausnahmsweise", unterbrach Remus Hecktors Redefluss.

Der war zuerst überrascht und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht. "Dann müssen wir jetzt eine Telefonzelle suchen", erklärte er geschäftig.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Eine Viertelstunde später marschierte Hecktor vor seinen Eltern her, und hielt Ausschau nach einer Telefonzelle. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er einen Blick auf Silvias Brief, der eine ausführliche Beschreibung des Aussehens und mehrere eingeklebte Fotos einer Telefonzelle enthielt. Es würde nicht schwer sein, den roten Kasten zu erkennen, wenn er ihn sah.

Tonks betrachtete Hecktor, der ein paar Schritte vor ihnen ging und mit todernstem Gesicht aufmerksam in jede Seitenstraße blickte, an der sie vorbeikamen. "Er verschickt Eulenpost an Muggel und du lässt ihn zur Belohnung um neun Uhr abends noch durch die Gegend laufen und nach einer Telefonzelle suchen?", sagte sie mit gespielt strengem Ton, musste aber gleichzeitig grinsen.

"Willst du, dass er ihr noch mal unsere Eule schickt?", konterte Remus und drückte ihre Hand fester. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und er konnte sich von Tonks, die wild entschlossen war, gute Laune zu verbreiten, aufmuntern lassen.

Hecktor hatte mittlerweile eine Telefonzelle entdeckt. So weit so gut. Er musterte den Apparat und verglich ihn mit Silvias Anleitung. Zuerst Geld einwerfen, das stand auch unter dem kleinen Schlitz. Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung so, dass er die Münzen fast fallen ließ, aber er hatte Glück und der Automat schluckte alle auf Anhieb.

Wie man wählte, wusste er selbst und den Hörer hielt er automatisch richtig herum. Gespannt lauschte er dem Tuten und blickte kurz durch die kleinen Scheiben, durch die ihn Tonks neugierig beobachtete. Dann wandte er sich wieder Silvias Brief zu. Sie hatte aufgeschrieben, was die einzelnen Klingelsequenzen zu bedeuten hatten, aber war das jetzt eher _Tut_ oder _Tuuuut_? Es klickte in der Leitung, als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde.

"Hallo Silvia. Kannst du mich hören?", rief Hecktor sofort aufgeregt in den Hörer.

"Hallo Hecktor", kam aus dem Hörer. "Hallo Silvia", schrie Hecktor begeistert. "Hörst du mich gut?"

"Du bist viel zu laut, sprich einfach so, als würde ich neben dir stehen. Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut. Und dir?"

"Ganz gut. Das mit der Waldelfe hat mir gefallen. Ich wusste vorher nicht, dass echte Elfen Insektenaugen haben."

"Aber ich finde nicht, dass deine Augen aussehen, wie Insektenaugen", versicherte Hecktor hastig.

Sie lachte. "Das habe ich schon verstanden. Ich finde auch nicht, dass du Schuppen und Fledermausflügel und einen Schwanz hast oder Feuer spuckst." Jetzt musste auch Hecktor lachen. Darauf war er natürlich auch gekommen.

"Was war eigentlich mit unseren Aufsatz?", fragte er.

"Oh. Mein Lehrer war nicht sehr begeistert und hat gemeint er wäre total am Thema vorbei, aber das war ja klar. Immerhin waren wir nicht seiner Meinung." Dass sie jetzt mehrere Stunden bei der Schulpsychologien zubringen musste, bei denen diese wissen wollte, ob sie sich möglicherweise nicht angenommen fühlte, verschwieg Silvia ihm lieber.

"Du könntest mir noch mal ganz genau sagen, was mit der Post nicht funktioniert hat", schlug sie vor. "Deine Eule hat mich nämlich gebissen."

"Wenn man ihr keine Eulenkekse gibt, wird sie manchmal sauer", erklärte Hecktor.

"Wo kriege ich die Eulenkekse her?", fragte Silvia sofort.

Das war für einen Muggel in der Tat ein Problem. Hecktor beschloss das Gespräch in sicherere Bahnen zu steuern, indem er noch einmal schilderte, was genau er mit der Post gemacht hatte. Nachdem sie nach einer Weile immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatten, woran er denn gescheitert war, meinte Silvia. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube es liegt irgendwie am Briefkasten. Sag mal, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich euch mal besuchen komme? Vielleicht weiß ich, was nicht stimmt, wenn ich ihn sehe und dann könnte ich dir auch einen Fernseher zeigen."

"Au ja!", entfuhr es Hecktor. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er keine anderen Kinder mit in die Wohnung bringen durfte, aber jetzt hatte er schon zugesagt.

"Gut. Wann denn?", fragte Silvia sofort, als hätte sie Angst er würde es sich anderes überlegen.

"Du, Silvia, es gibt da ein Problem. Ich meine, ich würde mich unglaublich gerne mit dir treffen, aber meine Eltern... Also ich darf niemanden mit in die Wohnung bringen, weil..."

"Es macht mir auch nichts aus, wenn wir uns draußen treffen", unterbrach Silvia ihn.

"Das wäre toll", sagte Hecktor erleichtert. "Geht übermorgen? So um zehn?" Sein Vater musste um acht weg, seine Mutter schon um fünf Uhr morgens im Ministerium sein. Vor sechs Uhr abends war mit keinem von ihnen zu rechnen, das hatte er während des Spazierganges aus den Gesprächsfetzen herausgehört. Er hatte also zwei Stunden Zeit um die Wohnung für alle Fälle muggelkonform zu machen, falls Silvia doch kurz hereinkam und seine Eltern würden wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie draußen spielten.

Eigentlich war Hecktor klar, dass diese Argumentation seine Eltern nicht überzeugen würde, aber erstens waren sie nicht da und zweitens konnte er ohnehin nicht mehr absagen.

"Ich komme dann zu eurer Wohnung und klingle, in Ordnung?", riss Silvia ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Okay. Sollen wir uns ein Picknick mitnehmen?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Es war kurz vor zehn als Tonks die Tür öffnete um Hecktor aufzufordern, das Gespräch zu beenden. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. "Kann ich mal kurz mit Silvia reden?"

Sie nahm Hecktor den Hörer aus der Hand, nachdem dieser sich kurz verabschiedet hatte.

"Hallo Silvia."

"Hallo Miss. Sie müssen nicht so laut sprechen, stellen Sie sich vor ich würde neben Ihnen stehen."

"So besser? Okay. Ich habe eine Frage." Wie sollte sie das jetzt formulierten?

"Nur zu." Silvias Stimme klang etwas nervös, wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es geendet war, als Tonks das letzte Mal eine Frage gehabt hatte, doch diesmal war Tonks diejenige, die verunsichert war. "Also: Gibt es in der Nähe von eurem Haus, einen Schuppen oder ein Gerätehaus oder so was in der Art, das man mieten oder kaufen kann?"

"Die Sachen, die bei uns auf dem Gelände sind, können Sie mitbenutzen. Wir haben ein kleines Gerätehaus für Werkzeug, da können Sie Ihre Sachen dazu stellen", gab Silvia bereitwillig Auskunft. "Und es gibt noch eine freie Garage, also Platz gibt es genug."

Das war alles nicht das Richtige, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. "Mehr etwas, in dem man sich aufhalten kann?"

"Fitnessstudio und Sauna sind im Keller, da gibt es auch einen Partyraum. Man könnte auch noch einen Hobbyraum einrichten, es steht noch ein Raum leer. Wenn ich wüsste, was genau Sie suchen..."

Tonks schwieg. Einen Platz, wo ein Werwolf sich ungestört verwandeln kann?

"Nichts im Haus. Es müsste schon ein anderes Gebäude sein, am besten ein Stück vom Haus weg. Vielleicht hast du gehört, dass ein Bauer seine Scheune nicht mehr braucht, oder so?" Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung, während Silvia überlegte. "Da fällt mir jetzt nichts ein. Außer, vielleicht ginge das Pförtnerhäuschen am Eingang?"

Tonks erinnerte sich an das Gebäude, das sich an die Grundstücksmauer duckte, mit reichlich Platz und Abwechslung für einen wütenden Wolf und weit genug vom Haupthaus entfernt. "Klingt gut."

"Bis auf ein paar alte Möbel ist es ganz leer, aber man könnte sicher auch Heu reintun, oder so was."

Tonks fand, dass das ganz viel versprechend klang. "Würdest du Remus ein bisschen was darüber erzählen?" Hecktor beobachtete erstaunt, wie seine Mutter Remus, der ebenfalls überrascht wirkte, in die Telefonzelle schob und ihm mit den Worten "nicht schreien" den Hörer in die Hand drückte.

Fünf Minuten später kam Remus breit grinsend aus der Telefonzelle. Er tauschte mit Tonks vielsagende Blicke aus, bevor er verkündete: "Ich würde sagen, wir ziehen zu deiner neuen Freundin."


	3. Kapitel 3

**3. Kapitel  
><strong>

Hecktor ging noch einmal durch die gesamte Wohnung und versuchte das, was er sah, mit Muggelaugen zu sehen. Nachdem sein Vater sich verabschiedet hatte, hatte Hecktor sofort damit begonnen, die Wohnung muggelkonform zu machen. Zuerst hatte er alles, was augenscheinlich mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, in die Schränke gestopft, alle Sachen, die er dann noch nicht untergebracht hatte, kamen in einen leeren Umzugskarton.

Nach einigem Überlegen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern wohl auf keinen Fall betreten würden und hatte dort die beiden Kartons und auch die Gegenstände, die ihm später noch verdächtig erschienen, untergebracht.

Die Aufräumaktion hatte länger gedauert, als er gedacht hatte und er war gezwungen, die Bilder, die in lautes Protestgeschrei verfallen waren, als er sie in den Umzugskarton stopfen wollte, wieder aufzuhängen, da man ihr Gezeter durch die ganze Wohnung hören konnte.

Als er in Rekordgeschwindigkeit Brote für das Picknick schmierte, hatte er verlorene Zeit aufgeholt, trotzdem war es schon zehn vor zehn als er seinen letzten Kontrollgang antrat und Silvia konnte jeden Moment kommen. Hecktor fand, dass er ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Als er die Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, lief Hecktor, mit einem letzten warnenden Blick zu den Bildern, in Richtung Wohnungstür. Diese öffnete sich von alleine und Hecktor erblickte seine Mutter, die ihn anstrahlte.

"Ich konnte früher nach Hause, dann bist du doch nicht so alleine. Toll oder? Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" Sie blickte ihren Sohn an, der bei ihrem Anblick scheinbar im Flur versteinert war.

"Doch", stieß Hecktor nicht sehr überzeugend aus. "Wieso bist... Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?" Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Tonks' rechter Arm bis zur Schulter bandagiert war.

"Das ist nichts weiter, wir hatten nur einen kleinen Zwischenfall, während der Arbeit. Deshalb durfte ich auch früher nach Hause. Würdest du mir kurz helfen, einen Brief an Daddy zu schreiben, damit er weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Tonks, als sie an Hecktor, der immer noch völlig aus der Fassung war, vorbei in die Wohnung ging.

Obwohl sie im ersten Moment nicht genau sagen konnte, was sich verändert hatte, wirkte die Wohnung seltsam leer. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten, die normalerweise herumlagen, weil man sie nicht gleich wegräumte, die verschwunden waren: ein paar Rollen Pergament, ein Stapel mit alten Tagespropheten und die neuste Ausgabe, die Remus meistens auf dem Couchtisch liegen ließ, die Schachtel Eulenkekse auf der Fensterbank, ein paar Schokofroschkarten, die Hecktor schon seit einer Woche einsammeln sollte.

Offensichtlich hatte er das getan und neben bei auch noch große Teile des beweglichen Hausrates entfernt. Einen aberwitzigen Moment lang fragte sie sich wieso die Bilder noch an den Wänden hingen.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Tonks das Bild einer Picknickgesellschaft, die erstarrt auf einem sonnigen Hügel saß und scheinbar kollektiv die Luft anhielt. Sofort kam Leben in das Bild. "Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr bewegen und reden sollen wir auch nicht..."

"Er hat gedroht uns mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zu hängen..."

"Kein Benimm mehr, die heutige Jugend..."

„...in einen Karton gestopft..."

"...bodenlose Unverschämtheit..."

"Ruhe!", unterbrach Tonks die wütend durcheinander schimpfenden Gestalten, die zum Teil wild gestikulierten. "Hecktor, was ist hier los?"

Hecktor kam zögernd aus dem Flur, in dem er die ganze Zeit über stehen geblieben war. Wenn seine Mutter in ihrem Verhör-Ton sprach, wurde es ernst.

"Ich hab... aufgeräumt", sagte er zögerlich.

"Das sehe ich", bemerkte Tonks trocken und warf einen Blick zum Glasschrank, in dem eine einsame Vase ihr Dasein fristete. Wo waren eigentlich die Fotos, die Porzellanfigurenreihe der magischen Geschöpfe Irlands und der Modelbesen hingekommen, die sich ebenfalls im Schrank befunden hatten?

"Warum hast du das Bild bedroht?"

Schweigen.

"Ich warte." Es war wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn er gleich alles erzählte. Silvia konnte jeden Moment klingeln, dann konnte Tonks sich ohnehin alles zusammenreimen. Außerdem war Hecktor sich sicher, dass es keinen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der nicht alles gestand, wenn er lange genug von seiner Mutter ausgefragt wurde.

"Ich wollte mich heute mit Silvia treffen und dachte vielleicht muss sie aufs Klo und dann kann ich ja schlecht nein sagen und na ja..." Er brach ab.

"Na ja, was?"

"Deshalb hab ich aufgeräumt."

Die Sekunden in denen ihn Tonks nur streng musterte, ohne etwas zu sagen, schienen sich zu Jahren zu dehnen. "Du hast gesagt, du willst dich mit anderen Kindern auf dem Spielplatz treffen, während wir weg sind."

"Ich wollte mit Silvia auf den Spielplatz gehen." Hecktor hatte das Gefühl unter ihrem Blick auf die Größe eines Wichtels zu schrumpfen.

"Das ist nicht ganz dasselbe", stellte Tonks fest.

"Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt?"

Das Läuten der Klingel war für Hecktor ein Laut der Erlösung. In Windeseile flitzte er zur Wohnungstür, die Tonks zu schließen vergessen hatte.

Sein Herz macht einen erfreuten Sprung, als er Silvia erblickte. Sie hatte sich die Haare zu zwei schiefen Zöpfen geflochten, die bereits begannen sich aufzulösen und war noch blasser, als bei ihrem ersten Treffen.

"Hast du Ärger wegen mir?" Ihre Miene war besorgt. Wahrscheinlich war zumindest ein Teil der Unterhaltung durch die offene Wohnungstür gedrungen.

"Hallo", sagte Hecktor, der nicht genau wusste, was er auf die Frage antworten sollte. Er registrierte, wie seine Mutter hinter ihm im Flur auftauchte. "Ich hole nur kurz das Picknick, das ich gemacht habe, okay?" Sie hereinzubitten traute er sich in Anwesenheit seiner Mutter doch nicht.

"Kein Problem." Einen Moment lang standen sich Silvia und Tonks allein im Flur gegenüber.

"Hübsche Frisur. Sie sehen damit viel fröhlicher aus", sagte Silvia, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

"Wa…? Ach so, das. Die habe ich schon länger", meinte Tonks überrascht und strich sich durch das bonbonrosa Haar. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie auch noch einen Umhang trug.

"Wie bist du hergekommen?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ich bin mit dem Zug gefahren", erklärte Silvia kurz angebunden.

"Deine Mum lässt dich also schon ganz allein wegfahren?" Tonks wusste, dass die meisten Kinder furchtbar stolz darauf waren, wenn sie alleine etwas unternehmen durften. Silvia gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, aber Tonks kannte diesen ausweichenden Blick von Hecktor.

"Du hast deiner Mutter aber Bescheid gesagt, oder?", fragte Tonks entsetzt.

"Es ist ja nicht so weit weg", murmelte Silvia wie zur Entschuldigung. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Tonks sehen, dass sie das Verhalten des Mädchens richtig gedeutet hatte. Allerdings schien ihr eher die Unterhaltung unangenehm zu sein, als dass sie wegen ihres Verhaltens ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Bevor Tonks irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, war Hecktor auch schon wieder mit dem Picknickkorb da und verabschiedete sich flüchtig. Beide schienen gar nicht schnell genug von ihr wegkommen zu können.

Langsam ging Tonks ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um die Nachricht an Remus zu schreiben. Sie fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee war ihren Sohn mit einem Kind alleine zu lassen, dass es nicht einmal für nötig hielt seiner Mutter Bescheid zu sagen, wenn es den ganzen Tag alleine in eine fremde Stadt fuhr, die siebzig Meilen entfernt lag.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

"Also, das ist der Briefkasten. Deine Post ist immer angekommen, aber wenn ich meine Briefe reingelegt habe, ist gar nichts passiert. Nach einer Woche oder so lagen sie noch genauso da, wie ich sie eingeworfen hatte."

Silvia warf Hecktor einen überraschten Blick zu. "Also", begann sie nach kurzem Zögern zu erklären, "es gibt zwei Arten von Briefkästen. Von der ersten Art hat jedes Haus oder jede Wohnung einen eigenen und in ihm wird die Post für die Leute, die in der Wohnung wohnen, eingeworfen. Die zweite Sorte steht einfach so an bestimmten Stellen auf der Straße oder es gibt sie auch in Kiosken. In die wirft man seine Briefe, die verschickt werden sollen. Dann kommt ein Postbote, macht den Kasten auf und verteilt die Briefe, dann in Briefkastensorte Nummer eins."

"Ach, so." Langsam verstand Hecktor, was falsch gelaufen war.

"Eigentlich gemein, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, kann man gar nicht wissen, dass zwei verschiedene Sorten Briefkasten gemeint sind."

"Und wenn man es weiß, kommt man nicht darauf, dass jemand denken könnte, dass es nur eine Sorte gibt", ergänzte Silvia.

"Du könntest mir Nachhilfe in Muggeltechnik geben", schlug Hecktor vor.

"Gerne. Sollen wir uns jetzt gleich einen Fernseher ansehen, oder hast du zuerst was anderes vor?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Tonks wusste mittlerweile, wo die Gegenstände aus dem Glasschrank waren. Sie war über den Umzugskarton gefallen, als sie ihr Schlafzimmer betreten hatte. Weitere Dinge befanden sich in einem zweiten Karton, der Rest, den Hecktor einzupacken keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte, war auf ihrem Bett und dem Fußboden verstreut.

Mit einem unmotivierten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs versuchte sie die Sachen an ihren Platz zurück zu räumen. Das Spikoskop machte einen Hüpfer und landete auf ihrem Fuß, sonst zeigte sich kein sichtbarer Erfolg.

Obwohl Tonks selbst mit schwierigsten Verteidigungszaubern keine Probleme hatte, wollten ihr die einfachsten Haushaltszauber nicht gelingen, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte. Ihre Mutter behauptete das läge an einem inneren Widerwillen.

Ihr Arm begann zu schmerzen und so fegte sie die Gegenstände einfach nur neben ihrem Bett auf den Boden, um sich hinlegen zu können. Sollte Remus sich darum kümmern, wenn er zurückkam, mit der linken Hand konnte sie ohnehin nicht vernünftig zaubern.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus blickte überrascht von einer älteren Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf, als der junge Heiler den Raum betrat. Er war erst seit etwa zehn Minuten hier und war angenehm überrascht, dass er nicht lange warten musste.

Bei seinem ersten Termin hatte er zwei Stunden warten müssen, bis er aufgerufen wurde und die Beratung hatte darin bestanden, dass ein alter Beamter, der den Anschein erweckte, als wäre er lebendig mumifiziert worden, und der ständig seine Papier neu ordnen musste, ihm mit zittriger Stimme den Gesetzestext vorlas. Als ob er den nicht kennen würde.

Der Heiler war in der Tür stehen geblieben und warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu.

"Es ist Post für Sie gekommen, Sir." Er legte den Brief auf ein Tischchen neben der Tür. Als er wieder hinausgehen wollte, zögerte er einen Moment und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Es gab heute Morgen einen heftigen Inferi-Angriff mit vielen Verletzen. Im Moment ist jeder Heiler, der sich nicht unbedingt um eigene Patienten kümmern muss, im Einsatz. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie später wiederkommen, dann müssen Sie nicht so lange warten. Sie sind doch wegen der Beratungsgespräche hier, oder?" Er wirkte unsicher.

"Danke für den Tipp." Remus schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Als er im Vorbeigehen den Brief vom Tisch nahm und den Raum verließ, war der Heiler bereits davongeeilt.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

"Willst du Wurst oder Käse?" Hecktor und Silvia saßen einträchtig nebeneinander auf einem schmalen Mäuerchen, das den Spielplatz umgrenzte. Der Picknickkorb, aus dem Hecktor gerade Teller und Brote kramte, befand sich zwischen ihnen und die Sonne wärmte mit sanften Strahlen ihre Gesichter. Der Himmel war so klar wie lange nicht mehr und eine leichte Briese strich durch die Bäume hinter der Mauer, so dass die Äste ein wildes Muster aus Licht und Schatten vor auf den staubigen Boden warfen.

Ein paar Mütter beaufsichtigten ihre kleinen Kinder, die unter lautem Gejohle versuchten im Sandkasten ein Loch bis nach Australien zu graben.

Silvia hatte die Adresse eines Fachhandels für Elektrogeräte herausgesucht zu dem sie gefahren waren. Dort hatte Hecktor Fernseher in allen Formen und Größen bestaunen können und ein freundlicher Verkäufer, der sich offensichtlich langweilte, weil es zu dieser Tageszeit kaum Kunden gab, hatte ihnen erklärt wie die Geräte funktionierten. Danach rundeten sie ihren Besuch mit einer Besichtigungstour durch die Küchenabteilung ab.

Hecktor fand es wirklich faszinierend, was für komplizierte Gerätschaften Muggel entwickelten, um die Dinge zu erledigen, für die sein Vater nur ein Schnippen seines Zauberstabes benötigte. Obwohl es ihn mit Dankbarkeit erfüllte, dass er ein Zauber war und solche Hilfsmittel nie benötigen wurde, nötigte es ihm Respekt ab, wenn er an die Mühen dachte, die es gekostet haben musste, solche Maschinen zu entwickeln. Er hätte gerne mit Silvia darüber gesprochen, aber er wusste nicht genau, wie er ihr seine Gefühle verständlich machen sollte.

"Wie du möchtest, ich mag beides." Hecktor schrak von seinen Gedanken auf und blickte Silvia verblüfft an.

"Du hast gefragt, ob ich Wurst oder Käse möchte und mir ist beides recht", informierte Silvia ihn grinsend.

"Ich hab nur an unseren Ausflug gedacht", versuchte er zu erklären.

"Hat's dir gefallen?" Sie wusste, dass es das getan hatte. "Dann hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, dass deine Mutter dich vorhin ausgequetscht hat."

Hecktor fragte sich, wie viel Silvia wohl von ihrem Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber es klang irgendwie ein bisschen wie ein Verhör."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gar nichts gemacht", verteidigte sich Hecktor. Silvia legte den Kopf schief und schien sich an die Unterhaltung mit Tonks zu erinnern, die sie bei der Besichtigung geführt hatten.

„Ich finde deine Mutter sollte Polizistin werden. Sie könnte jeden Verbrecher dazu kriegen zu gestehen, egal wie böse er ist."

„So was in der Art macht sie auch", erwiderte Hecktor nicht ohne Stolz. Schließlich gehörten die Aurori zur Elite der Zaubererwelt. „Wirklich?", fragte Silvia interessiert.

"Ja. Und meine Eltern haben beschlossen, das wir ziehen bei euch einziehen", wechselte er schnellt das Thema.

"Toll und wann?", wollte Silvia Sie über das ganze Gesicht strahlend wissen.

"Bald, glaube ich. Wir wissen es auch erst, seit ich angerufen habe."

"Klar, ihr müsst ja noch packen und Umzugswagen organisieren und so. Außerdem kann man eine Wohnung nicht so von einem Tag auf den anderen einfach kündigen."

Hecktor schwieg. Von solchen Dingen hatte er keine Ahnung, aber er nahm an, dass es nicht daran lag, dass sie keinen Umzugswagen hatten. "Ihr könnt natürlich auch früher einziehen. Es muss eigentlich nichts mehr in der Wohnung gemacht werden."

"Morgen?", fragte Hecktor. Ein heftiges Nicken war die Antwort. "Und sag deiner Mutter, dass Vanessa auch einverstanden ist. Ihr ist es sogar lieber, wenn ihr früher kommt."

"Warum sagst du eigentlich Vanessa zu deiner Mutter und nicht Mama oder so?" fragte Hecktor nach einer Weile neugierig.

„Ist einfach so", sagte Silvia und zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, während sie den Blick auf den staubigen Boden vor ihren Füßen heftete.

Für einen Moment versanken sie in betretendes Schweigen, das nur von dem Geschrei der Kleinkinder unterbrochen wurde.

"Möchtest du Kürbissaft?", versuchte Hecktor die Situation zu retten. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang reagierte Silvia gar nicht auf die Frage, dann wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu, wobei sie immer noch den Blick gesenkt hielt und sagte leise: "Kürbissaft klingt interessant."

Hastig goss Hecktor eine Tasse voll Saft und reichte ihn ihr. "Tut mir Leid. Dad sagt auch immer, dass ich nicht so neugierig sein soll."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Silvia fest. "Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, über die ich nicht so gerne rede. Ist das okay für dich?"

Hecktors Neugier war jetzt zwar erst Recht geweckt, aber als er einen Moment darüber nachdachte, war ihm die Sache mehr als Recht. Jetzt brauchte er sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, wenn er Silvia verheimlichte, dass er ein Zauberer war. "Wir können ja abmachen, dass jeder von uns ein Geheimnis haben darf, das er dem andern nicht zu sagen braucht."

Jetzt lachte Silvia sogar. "Du hast auch eins, stimmt's?" Sie ließ die Frage für einen Moment im Raum hängen. "Ein Geheimnis, das wir erst verraten, wenn wir wollen und der Andere darf nicht danach fragen." Sie hielt ihm über den Picknickkorb die Hand hin und Hecktor schlug ein.

"Was ist eigentlich ein Muggel?" Hecktor war von der Frage völlig überfahren.

"Woher...?"

"Du hast Muggeltechnik zum Fernseher gesagt, als wir uns vor eurem Briefkasten unterhalten haben. Oder gehört das auch zum Geheimnis?"

An ihrem schelmischen Grinsen konnte Hecktor erkennen, dass sie die Frage nur stellte, weil sie die Vereinbarung getroffen hatten, die ihm eine Ausweichmöglichkeit ließ.

"Genau", erwiderte er dankbar und sie ließ das Thema sofort fallen.

"Wenn ihr morgen bei uns einzieht, dann könntest du ja zu uns in die Wohnung kommen. Wir könnten zusammen kochen, oder so. Was meinst du?", bemerkte sie stattdessen.

"Ich hab noch nie richtig gekocht", wandte Hecktor ein.

"Das macht nichts. Vanessa ist eigentlich immer im Atelier und Mark ist für ein paar Tage weg. Es gibt also keinen, vor dem wir uns blamieren würden, wenn es nicht klappt. Und deine Eltern freuen sich bestimmt, wenn sie das nicht auch noch am Hals haben. Also hast du Lust?"

Hecktor nickte. Er hatte zwar noch nie etwas gekocht, aber er stellte es sich spaßig vor ohne Aufsicht nach Herzenslust in der Küche herumfuhrwerken zu können.

"Können wir Pizza machen?" Die hatte für seinen Geschmack immer viel zu wenig Belag.

"Kein Problem. Rufst du mich an, falls es morgen nicht geht?" Silvia nahm sich ein Käsebrot aus dem Picknickkorb. Auch Hecktor hatte es hungrig gemacht übers Essen zu reden.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und genossen kauend die Sonne, die durch die Blätter der leise rauschenden Bäume schien. Mittlerweile lungerte eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die von den Müttern argwöhnisch beäugt wurde, um die Wippe herum, stellte Hecktor fest, als er seinen Blick über den Spielplatz schweifen ließ. Sie waren beide mit Essen fertig und er suchte gedanklich nach einer Beschäftigung, mit der sie den Nachmittag verbringen konnten.

Sein Blick blieb an einer Gruppe Kinder hängen, die den Spielplatz betrat. Sie gingen, bis auf einen kleinen Jungen, der von seinem älteren Bruder an der Hand gehalten wurde, in seine Schule und wurden von einem blonden Jungen mit rundem Gesicht angeführt, in dem Hecktor Matthias erkannte, den Jungen, der ihm das Leben schwer machte, seit er neu in die Klasse gekommen war.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus hatte weitere viereinhalb Stunden gewartet, bis er endlich aufgerufen wurde, was ein neuer Rekord war. Zwar hatte er nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass sein Termin vorgezogen werden würde, aber auch der angegebene Termin lag bereits zwei Stunden zurück.

Er war in seiner gesamten Wartezeit weder hier noch vor dem Werwolfberatungsbüro einem anderen Werwolf begegnet, sodass er sich mittlerweile mehr als einmal gefragte hatte, ob etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Es war bekannt, dass sich viele Werwölfe von der Zauberergemeinschaft abgewandt und Voldemort angeschlossen hatten oder fernab von Menschen ihr Dasein fristeten, aber er konnte doch nicht der _Einzige_ sein, der unter Menschen lebte.

Er saß in dem ausgestorbenen Korridor mit den Büros, in dem der dritte Teil seines Beratungsgesprächs stattfinden sollte, der gleichzeitig auch derjenige war, vor dem er sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte.

In der Abteilung für Tierwesen ging es im Allgemeinen rauer zu, als in der für Zauberwesen, was sich auch in den Bereichen für Werwölfe widerspiegelte. Während die Beamten im Werwolfberatungsbüro schlecht informiert und chronisch überfordert waren, verhielten sich die Mitarbeiter der Büros in der Abteilung für Tierwesen grundsätzlich, als hätten sie es mit einem streunenden Straßenköter zu tun.

Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen eine Unterredung in den Büros des Werwolffangkommandos zu haben. Er hatte nie mit ihnen zu tun gehabt und wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte das auch so bleiben. Es war ihm ohnehin schleierhaft, wie sie irgendeine Beratungsfunktion haben sollten.

Eigentlich wollte er nur nach Hause und nach Tonks sehen. Sie hatte zwar geschrieben, dass es ihr gut ging, aber wenn das wirklich der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte man sie wohl kaum nach Hause geschickt. Die quälende Sorge, die in ihm aufgestiegen war, als er ihren Brief gelesen hatte, würde erst weichen, wenn er sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihr gut ging.

"He, du. Hier rein ins Büro, aber ein bisschen plötzlich."

Der abfällige Tonfall, das grobschlächtige Aussehen, der Blick mit dem der Mann ihn musterte, als sei er ein hässliches Insekt, das gerade aus einer der Ecken gekrochen war: Falls er gehofft hätte, dass diese Unterredung angenehmer ausfiel, als diejenigen, die er mit den Beamten im Werwolfsregister gehabt hatte, hätte ihn das eines Besseren belehrt.

Schon vom ersten Blick an war ihm klar, warum sich hartnäckige Gerüchte hielten, die Mitglieder des Werwolffangkommandos wären eine brutale Schlägertruppe, bei der man sich nicht sicher war, ob man sich nicht lieber mit dem Werwolf herumschlug.

Remus folgte dem Mann in das Büro und setzte sich auf den harten Holzstuhl vor den großen Schreibtisch, der den Raum dominierte.

"Habe ich gesagt, du sollst dich setzten?", knurrte ihn sein Gegenüber an, der sich bereits mit den Füßen auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Stuhl fläzte.

"Sitzen bleiben", befahl er, als Remus wieder aufstehen wollte. Es fiel Remus nicht einfach angesichts dieses Verhaltens höflich zu bleiben, aber er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Er hatte schon genug über die Leute vom Werwolffangkommando gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie keinen großen Unterschied zwischen einem Werwolf und einer Person, die an Leukanthrophie litt, machten. Vielleicht wurde man so, wenn man zu oft mit ansehen musste was Werwölfe wie Greyback anderen Menschen antun konnten, aber er fand, dass man trotzdem ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit wahren könnte.

"Name", schnauzte ihn sein Gegenüber an. "Remus Lupin", antwortete Remus und setzte sich aufrechter auf seinen Stuhl.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag neben ein paar losen Blättern ein langer, matt glänzender Silberpfahl, der mit der Spitze auf ihn zeigte und leicht hin und her wippte, als der Werwolffänger zu kippeln begann, ohne dabei die Füße vom Tisch zu nehmen.

"Schön, du gehörst also zu denen, die nicht bereit sind weiterhin Werwolfbanntrank zu nehmen, wenn sie dafür Name und Adresse angeben müssen, was man von ehrlichen Menschen ja eigentlich erwarten können sollte." Er schwieg einen Moment und wartete, ob Remus den Köder schluckte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es genoss ihn zu provozieren.

Remus antwortete nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, zu diskutieren und war sich sicher, dass das seinem Gegenüber bald klar werden würde.

Die Angaben, die nach der Gesetzesänderung gemacht werden mussten, um weiter den Werwolfbanntrank bekommen zu können, waren um einiges umfangreicher, als Name und Adresse. Außerdem waren die Listen durch keine Sicherheitsbestimmungen geschützt, sodass sie fast jeder mit dem passenden Vorwand einsehen konnte. Wenn er sich eintragen ließ, konnte er gleich Voldemort eine Wegbeschreibung zu ihrer Wohnung schicken.

"Also lass hören, was stellst du nächsten Vollmond an? Läufst du rum und zerfleischst ein paar Leute, weil du deinen Beruhigungstrank nicht bekommen hast?"

"Ich lasse mich in einen Schuppen einschließen", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

"_Sir_", korrigierte der Werwolffänger ihn.

Obwohl es ihm gegen den Strich ging, fügte Remus sich, denn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber ihn noch stundenlang festhalten und nach Belieben schikanieren konnte. Er versuchte an Tonks zu denken, die womöglich verletzt war und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

"Ich schließe mich in einen Schuppen ein, Sir", wiederholte er.

"Das war jetzt aber falsch", erwiderte der Werwolffänger mit Oberlehrerton.

Remus unterdrückte ein innerliches Seufzen. "Ein Ministeriumsangestellter, der die in Paragraph 57 Absatz 3 festgeschriebenen Kriterien erfüllt, schließt mich ein, Sir", korrigierte er. Da er diese Person bereits bei der Werwolfregisterungstelle eingetragen hatte, hoffte er, dass damit das Thema erledigt sei.

"Na also, geht doch."

Der Silberpfahl rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, als der Werwolffänger seinen Stuhl wieder auf alle vier Beine krachen ließ und reichte jetzt eine Handbreit über die Tischkante.

"Eine Aurora, wie ungewöhnlich", stellte er mit einem Blick auf ein vollgekritzeltes Pergament fest. "Was ist, wenn sie arbeiten muss, wie das anständige Menschen normalerweise tun?"

"Dann schließt sie mich ein, bevor sie zur Arbeit geht. Sir." Die Spitze überhörte er geflissentlich.

"Aha." Sein Gegenüber begann wieder zu kippeln. "Und du bleibst den ganzen Tag lang eingeschlossen, oder wie darf ich mir das vorstellen?"

"Sie wird es in ihren Tagesablauf einplanen. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass man nicht im Voraus wüsste, wann der nächste Vollmond ist", erwiderte Remus gereizt. Im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich damit nur unnötigen Ärger einhandelte.

So zurückhaltend darauf bedacht sein Gegenüber nicht zu verärgern, war er nicht mehr gewesen, seit Dumbledore die Rumtreiber in sein Büro zitiert hatte, weil Sirius Snape in die heulende Hütte gelockt hatte. Damals hatte er furchtbare Angst gehabt, dass Dumbledore fand, dass er doch eine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler darstellte und ihn bat, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

"Sir?", versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Die Miene des Werwolffängers verfinsterte sich. Jetzt würde er ihm richtige Probleme machen. "Bei längeren Missionen..."

"Schließt sie mich vorher ein."

"Und was passiert, wenn sie sich verspätet?", versuchte er Remus in die Enge zu treiben.

"Dann benachrichtigt sie, wie in Paragraph 57 Absatz 5 vorgesehen einen anderen Ministeriumsangestellten, auf den die in Absatz 3 genannten Kriterien zutreffen." Falls der Fänger glaubte ihn mit seinem Verhör verunsichern zu können, hatte er sich geirrt. Er kannte die neuen Gesetze mittlerweile auswendig.

"Auror ist nicht gerade ein risikoloser Beruf. Was, wenn sie getötet wird?"

Unwillkürlich ballte Remus die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte, wie sein Blutdruck in die Höhe schoss. Die bohrenden Ängste um Tonks, die ihn schon seit Stunden quälten, schlugen in Wut um, die ihm die Sprache verschlug.

"Dann ist das nach Paragraph 23 Absatz 5 der Bestimmung zum Schutz der magischen Gesellschaft vor magischen Geschöpfen und Naturkatastrophen ein Notfall und er hat das Recht sich selbst einzuschließen oder andere geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um sich selbst und andere zu schützen", antwortete eine Stimme von der Tür.

Der Werwolffänger ließ den Stuhl auf alle vier Beine krachen und nahm mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Füße vom Tisch, während er mit der rechten Hand nach dem Silberpfahl griff. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er den Mann, der in der Tür lehnte, argwöhnisch musterte.

"Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte er mit herrischem Ton.

Der Mann an der Tür strich sich mit der Hand über das schlohweiße Haar, das ihm in einem langen Pferdeschwanz über die Schulter fiel. Um die grauen Augen, in denen der gelbliche Schimmer lag, an dem man Leukantrophen erkennen konnte, zogen sich zahlreiche Lachfältchen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass er um einiges älter war, als man sonst vermutet hätte. Sein Gesicht war braun gebrannt und über die linke Hälfte zogen sich zwei lange Narben, die dort zusammen trafen, wo früher einmal ein Ohr gewesen war, bevor mächtige Kiefer es abgebissen hatten.

Vor seiner Antwort, ließ er gerade genug Zeit verstreichen, um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht herumkommandieren ließ. "Oh, ich habe nur etwas abzugeben, [style type="italic"]Sir.[/style]"

So wie er das Wort betonte, klang es wie ein übles Schimpfwort. Geschickt warf er ein dicke Rolle Pergament auf den Schreibtisch des Werwolffängers, die vor dessen Nase eine Bruchlandung hinlegte.

Der erhob sich, steckte den Silberpfahl in seinen Gürtel und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Mann an der Tür zu. Remus, der seine Fassung mittlerweile wiedergefunden hatte und die Szene interessiert beobachtete, hatte er scheinbar völlig vergessen.

"Es ist ein Antrag zum Aufstellen von Spezialzäunen, Sir. Sir müsste ihn sich durch lesen, natürlich nur falls Sir lesen kann, und genehmigen, wenn es Sir nicht ausmacht. Sir." An seinem schalkhaften Grinsen war zu sehen, dass es ihm Spaß bereitete, möglichst viele Sirs in einem Satz unterzubringen.

"Wenn du versuchst mich zu verarschen..." Der Werwolffänger legte drohend eine Hand auf den Pfahl an seinem Gürtel.

"Aber, Sir. Wie kommt Sir nur darauf?" Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen wich er einen Schritt zurück.

"Du findest das vielleicht furchtbar komisch Wyndham, aber ich schwöre dir, eines Tages..."

"Kommt Sir und rammt dem armen Wyndham seinen Silberpfahl ins Herz. Weiß ich", unterbrach ihn Wyndham ungerührt, während der Werwolffänger rot anzulaufen begann. "Sehr beruhigend, dass mir jemand den Gnadenstoß gibt, für den Fall, dass ich irgendwann so senil werde, dass ich mich von einem Vollidioten erwischen lasse, der einen Werwolf nicht von einem Hauselfen unterscheiden kann."

Das brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Vor Wut schnaubend zog der Werwolffänger den Silberpfahl aus dem Gürtel und ging auf den Werwolf los, der geschickt auswich und kichernd wie ein Kind bei einem besonders gelungen Streich die Flucht ergriff.

"Du bleibst hier", rief der Werwolffänger Remus zu, bevor er Wyndham über den Flur nachrannte. Remus hörte noch wie schnelle Schritte sich entfernten, dann war es wieder ruhig. Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle.

Hoffentlich passierte diesem Wyndham nichts. Allerdings schienen er und der Mann von Werwolffangkommando sich zu kennen und er machte den Eindruck, als wüsste er, was er tat. Er würde einfach bei Eric, dem Sicherheitszauberer, der im Atrium Wache hielt, Bescheid sagen, dann konnte der sich mit möglichen Handgreiflichkeiten auseinandersetzten.

Irgendwie erinnerte Wyndham ihn an Sirius, der Andere auch oft verärgert hatte, weil es ihm Spaß machte zu provozieren und obwohl ihn das häufig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, war er doch immer halbwegs heil aus der Sache herausgekommen. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, als sie zusammen sie Schule unsicher gemacht hatten. Der Gedanke an diese unbeschwerten Zeiten versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Er war der Einzige von ihnen, der noch am Leben war, wenn man einmal von Peter Pettigrew absah, der ihre Freundschaft verraten hatte. Plötzlich wollte er nur noch nach Hause.

Obwohl es sonst nicht seine Art war, beschloss er, dass dieser Teil des Beratungsgesprächs für ihn beendet war, stand auf und verließ das Büro ohne auch nur eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Silvia hielt Hecktor am Arm fest, als er von der Mauer rutschte und warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Was ist?" Sie folgte seinem Blick auf die Gruppe Kinder, die sich jetzt in ihre Richtung bewegte, abgesehen von dem Jungen, der von seinem kleineren Bruder in Richtung Schaukel gezogen wurde. "Wer sind die?"

"Ich hab ein paar Probleme mit den anderen in meiner Klasse", murmelte Hecktor. Jetzt war es zu spät, um sich unauffällig zu verdrücken.

"Hänseln sie dich?", fragte Silvia mitfühlend.

"Das macht mir nichts aus, aber manchmal fangen sie an mich zu schubsen und so." Er wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte, zumal die Anderen jetzt in Hörweite waren. Sie sollten nicht hören, wie er Silvia erzählte, wie sie ihm mitspielten.

"Da hilft nur Augen zu und durch", flüsterte Silvia ihm zu, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn auf dem kürzesten Weg in Richtung Straße, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, der Gruppe auszuweichen. Sie begegneten sich etwa auf der Mitte des Weges. "Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du auf unserem Spielplatz nichts zu suchen hast?", wollte Matthias wissen.

"Wir wollten gerade gehen", erwiderte Hecktor mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", erklärte ein blonder Junge, den er nicht kannte

"Was hast du denn da?" fragte Frank, der auch mit ihm in eine Klasse ging und riss ihm den Picknickkorb aus der Hand.

"Nicht", protestierte Hecktor leise, als die Jungen ihren Fang begutachteten und begannen, die übrig gebliebenen Brote aus dem Korb zu holen, um sie auf den sandigen Boden fallen zu lassen. "Hübsche Teller", kommentierte eines der beiden Mädchen, als auch diese auf dem Boden landeten, glücklicherweise aber auf dem weichen Sand nicht zerbrachen.

"Seit wann hast du eine Freundin?", fragte das anderes Mädchen, dem auffiel, dass Silvia immer noch seine Hand hielt.

"Sag mal, was findest du an diesem Schwächling?", wandte sie sich an Silvia.

"Er ist kein Schwächling. Wer hat es hier nötig zu fünft auf zwei loszugehen?"

Sie drücke noch einmal Hecktors Hand, bevor sie ihn losließ und zwei Schritte auf den Jungen zu machte, der den Picknickkorb hielt. "Gib den wieder her", verlangte sie selbstsicher. Der Junge lachte nur, warf den Korb auf den Boden und sprang einmal heftig darauf, woraufhin der Griff aus seiner Fassung sprang.

"Hol ihn dir doch zurück." Er schenkte Silvia ein hämisches Grinsen.

Hecktor schämte sich ein wenig, dass er sich gar nicht wehrte, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sondern alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Wenn er alles über sich ergehen ließ, hatte er gute Chancen, halbwegs heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. Seine Eltern konnten den Korb und die Teller, die der Blonde jetzt zu zerbrechen versuchte, leicht wieder zusammen fügen, es war die Sache nicht wert, deshalb Prügel zu beziehen.

Gegen die Fünf hatten sie zu zweit ohnehin keine Chance, obwohl sich Matthias ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend zeigte und die Szene aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung beobachtete. Er hielt ein kleines flaches Kästchen in ihre Richtung auf das er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete. Jetzt hatte auch Silvia sein merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkt.

Sie machte zwei schnelle Schritte in seine Richtung und riss ihm das Kästchen aus der Hand. "He, gib das sofort wieder zurück", verlangte er. Die Anderen hörten auf ihre Zerstörungswut am Picknickkorb auszulassen und wandten sich ihm zu.

"Sobald wir unseren Picknickkorb wiederhaben", erklärte Silvia fest.

Die Antwort war ein verächtliches Schnauben. "Ich werde dich so verhauen, dass es dir Leid tut, dass du diesem Versager", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hecktor, der immer noch nicht verstand, was eigentlich vorging, "jemals begegnet bist."

"Und ich gehe mit deinem Handy zur Polizei. Da du schon so nett warst zu filmen, wie deine Freunde uns fertig machen, bekommt ihr einen Höllenärger", konterte Silvia.

"Die können uns gar nichts. Wir sind noch gar nicht strafbar." Matthias versuchte ein überhebliches Lachen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Silvia war ein unbekannter Faktor, sie kannte die Spielregeln nach denen diese Welt funktionierte und sie ließ sich offensichtlich nicht einschüchtern.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Zuerst einmal werden sie dein Handy als Beweismittel beschlagnahmen und du siehst es nie wieder. Außerdem werden sie eure Eltern auf die Wache holen und sie müssen dann den Picknickkorb und die Teller bezahlen. Jede Wette, dass sie euch das vom Taschengeld abziehen und Hausarrest bekommt ihr bestimmt auch noch."

"Gib mir sofort das Handy zurück", verlangte Matthias, aber obwohl sie zu fünft waren und Silvia und Hecktor nur zu zweit, obwohl Silvia fast einen Kopf kleiner war als er, obwohl sie so zierlich war, dass sie ihm sicher nichts entgegensetzen konnte, traute er sich nicht, sie anzugreifen.

Die Anderen warfen Matthias unsichere Blicke zu, er war der Anführer. Das zeigte ihm, dass er ein Gesicht zu verlieren hatte und er machte einen Schritt auf Silvia zu. "Sag mal Hecktor, ist deine Mutter nicht Polizistin?", fragte Silvia.

Die Frage riss Hecktor aus seiner Erstarrung. "Sie ist in einer Spezialeinheit", erwiderte er und genau genommen war es nicht einmal richtig gelogen.

"Dann schlage ich vor, wir bringen das Handy zu deiner Mum. Es sei denn natürlich, sie heben unsere Sachen auf, geben sie zurück und schwören, uns in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen. Dann könnten wir die Sache vielleicht vergessen. Was meinst du?", überlegte Silvia laut.

Zögernd hob der Blonde die Überreste des Picknickkorbes auf. Mit dem Sohn einer Polizistin wollte er sich lieber nicht anlegen.

Jetzt begannen auch die Anderen die herumliegenden Scherben und schmutzigen Brote aufzusammeln und zurück in den Korb zu stopfen, während Matthias als Einziger mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Lippen dastand, ohne sich zu rühren. Frank reichte Hecktor den lädierten Picknickkorb, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Dankeschön", sagte Silvia übertrieben höflich. Dann legte sie das Handy auf den Boden und zog Hecktor, der immer noch perplex den Korb in seiner Hand betrachtete, eilig in Richtung Straße.

Die Blicke der Anderen folgten ihnen, aber sie rührten sich nicht von der Stelle. Matthias hob sein Handy auf und wischte mit seinem Ärmel den Staub ab. Während Silvia und Hecktor hastig die Straße hinuntergingen, warf er ihnen einen Blick nach der deutlich machte, dass die Sache damit nicht für ihn beendet war.

"Danke", sagte Hecktor schließlich zögerlich. „Die ärgern mich schon seit Monaten und wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest..." Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. „Du bist viel mutiger als ich."

Silvia schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Ohne die herausfordernde Haltung wirkte sie um einiges kleiner und schutzloser. Im Gegensatz zu Hecktor hatte sie während ihres fluchtartigen Abgangs einen Blick über die Schulter riskiert und der Ausdruck im Gesicht es Anführers hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass Hecktor den Kindern wohl besser nicht mehr begegnete.

"Das war keine Hilfe, ich habe alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich habe den Jungen vor den Anderen blamiert, das wird er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Du solltest zusehen, dass du ihnen nicht mehr über den Weg läufst, bevor ihr umzieht. Außerdem bist du genau so mutig wie ich, nur ein bisschen vorsichtiger." Als sie seinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, stupste sie ihn aufmunternd an. "Warum wärst du sonst überhaupt auf den Spielplatz gegangen?"

Weil er nicht einsah, warum die Anderen ihm vorschreiben sollten, dass er hier nicht spielen durfte, obwohl sie nicht mal dort waren; als würde der Spielplatz ihnen gehören. Jetzt kehrte auch seine gute Laune wieder zurück, wenn auch nur zaghaft. Er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. "Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen Wald. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den zusammen ein bisschen erkunden?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Er war müde, obwohl er den Tag eigentlich nur mit Warten verbracht hatte und die Sorge um Tonks zehrte nach wie vor an. Zwar wusste er jetzt, dass er einen Ort hatte, an dem er sich verwandeln konnte, wenn sie umzogen, aber die vergeblichen Bemühungen der letzten Wochen hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. [style type="italic"]Reiß dich zusammen[/style], ermahnte er sich selbst. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich in seine Sorge hineinzusteigern. Als ihm auffiel, dass sich seine Gedanken seit Stunden im Kreis drehten, drückte er seine Handflächen gegen die Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken, was ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie oft er sich sagte, dass es Tonks gut ging, er würde es erst glauben, wenn er sie in seine Arme schloss.

Es war furchtbar für ihn, dass er zu Hause herumsaß, während sie ihr Leben riskierte. Ihm war klar, dass sie von irgendetwas leben mussten und es war unmöglich für ihn als Werwolf eine Arbeit zu finden. Andererseits musste jemand die Hausarbeit erledigen und auf Hecktor aufpassen und Tonks versagte sogar bei den einfachsten Haushaltszaubern. Außerdem liebte sie ihre Arbeit. Aber jedes Mal, wenn etwas passierte, wenn er in der Zeitung von einem weiteren Angriff las, oder sie ihm von weiteren Morden erzählte, dann wünschte er sich, dass er dort draußen wäre und sie bei Hecktor blieb, in Sicherheit. Er seufzte. Die Dinge waren nun einmal so, wie sie waren und es brachte nichts, wenn er mit dem Schicksal haderte.

Um seine trüben Gedanken abzulenken, versuchte Remus sich auf den Artikel im alten Tagespropheten zu konzentrieren, den er schon in der Hand gehabt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal im St. Mungo gewesen war.

Ironischerweise war es die Ausgabe, deren Schlagzeile von dem Angriff berichtete, welcher der Grund für die Gesetzesänderung gewesen war: Ein Werwolf, der die Kontrolle, die der Werwolfbanntrank ihm gab, nicht genutzt hatte, um sich friedlich in einer Ecke zusammenzurollen, sondern stattdessen gezielt Menschen angegriffen hatte. Er hatte dreizehn Menschen getötet und vierundzwanzig zum Teil so schwer verletzt, dass nur sieben ihren Verletzungen nicht im Laufe der ersten drei Wochen erlegen waren. Die anderen lebten nach offiziellen Aussagen der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe an einem sicheren Ort, der nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben werden dürfe.

Es war eine glückliche Fügung, dass die Opfer Muggel gewesen waren, sonst hätte man wahrscheinlich zur großen Werwolfjagd geblasen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es seit Jahren regelmäßig Massenmorde an Muggeln durch Voldemort gab, war die Öffentlichkeit nicht sonderlich schockiert und beschränkte sich darauf, sensationslüstern sämtliche Einzelheiten des brutalen Angriffs, die die Zeitungen füllten, aufzusaugen und über die Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums zu lamentieren.

Das hatte prompt reagiert und innerhalb von zwei Wochen ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet, obwohl es für die Bestimmung zur Regelung der Kesseldicken mehr als eineinhalb Jahre und drei Ausschüsse gebraucht hatte.

Davor hatte es schon seit Jahren die Möglichkeit gegeben im St. Mungo anonym Werwolfbanntrank zu bekommen. Das Konzept war entwickelt worden, da die meisten Werwölfe am Rande der Gesellschaft lebten oder zumindest ihrer Umwelt verheimlichten, was sie waren. Durch die anonyme Abgabe konnte dieses Klientel bedient werden, was nicht nur zu einer Verbesserung der Lebensqualität der Betroffenen, sondern auch zu einem deutlichen Rückgang der Unfälle geführt hatte. Aber der jahrelange Erfolg des Projektes, der eigentlich für sich sprach, spielte im Angesicht der öffentlichen Aufregung aufgrund des Angriffs keine Rolle. Das neue Gesetz sorgte nicht nur für die Einstellung der anonymen Abgabe, sondern verbot zusätzlich das eigenmächtige Brauen des Werwolfbanntranks, definierte ihn und alle Zutaten, als unverkäufliche Substanzen der Klasse C, verbot den Besitz größerer Mengen auch für den Eigenbedarf und verlangte weit reichende Angaben über persönliche Daten, das soziale und finanzielle Verhältnis und psychologische Tests, um den Trank beziehen zu können.

Die Tatsache, dass der Angriff eindeutig Voldemorts Handschrift trug und dass man sicher sein konnte, dass er von jemandem aus Greybacks Meute begangen worden war, also von Leuten, die sich ohnehin um kein Gesetz scherten, ignorierte man geflissentlich.

Remus mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie man reagiert hätte, wäre ein Zauberer unter den Opfern gewesen. Kritische Stimmen merkten an, dass es sich nur um einen Vorwand handelte und das Ministerium schon lange vorhatte, der unkontrollierten Ausgabe von Werwolfbanntrank einen Riegel vorzuschieben, doch sie gingen im allgemeinen Ruf nach härterem Durchgreifen ungehört unter.

Remus faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Das war nicht die Art der Ablenkung, die er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Er rutschte in eine bequemere Position und schloss die Augen.

"Mister?"

In der Tür stand eine junge Heilerin. Sie hielt sich scheinbar an einigen Rollen Pergament fest, die sie in den Armen trug und hatte den Blick ihrer großen, dunklen Augen auf den Fußboden geheftet. Das schwarze Haar, das ihr in einer Kaskaskade von Korkenzieherlöckchen über die Schultern fiel, bildete einen Kontrast zu ihrem blassen hübschen Gesicht in dem ein nervöser Ausdruck lag.

Mit der einen Hand, in der sie nur einen silbernen Kugelschreiber hielt, bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen. Hastig stand Remus auf und folgte ihr in einen Büroraum. Ohne ihn anzusehen setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch, legte die Pergamentrollen ab und begann unsicher den Kugelschreiber zu kneten.

„Ihr Name ist Remus Lupin?", fragte sie unbeholfen und zog ein Pergament zu sich heran, als Remus mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln nickte. Sie atmete tief durch und begann nervös mit einer Hand den Knopf des silbernen Kugelschreibers zu betätigen, sodass ein scharfes Klicken jedes ihrer Worte begleitete.

"Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist seit einer Woche ein neues Gesetz in Kraft getreten, das die Ausgabe von Werwolfbanntrank strenger reguliert."

Klick, klick.

„Das bedeutet, dass Leukantrophen nicht mehr wie bisher den Werwolfbanntrank in unserer anonymen Abgabestelle im Erdgeschoß bekommen können", klärte sie ihn über die Auswirkungen der Gesetzesänderung auf, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Dadurch ergeben sich jetzt folgende Möglichkeiten..."

Klick, klick, klick.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Beratungsgesprächen schien dieses seinen Namen zu verdienen, denn es war das erste Mal, dass wirklich etwas Brauchbares über die Folgen der Gesetzesänderung gesagt wurde.

Klick, klick, klick.

Allerdings fiel es Remus schwer, sich auf die Ausführungen der Heilerin zu konzentrieren, denn das monotone Klicken des Kulis machte ihn zunehmend nervös. Er nahm an, dass es sie beruhigte, denn dass die junge Frau Angst hatte, war nicht zu übersehen und er fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet sie das Beratungsgespräch führte.

Klick, klick, klick.

Es gab auch im St. Mungo vor allem unter den Jüngeren viele Heiler, die Vorbehalte gegenüber Werwölfen hegten oder sogar Angst hatten, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie oft mit den unmittelbaren Folgen eines Angriffs konfrontiert waren, vielleicht nachvollziehbar war.

Klick, klick, klick.

Trotzdem fand sich normalerweise immer jemand, der die medizinische Versorgung übernehmen konnte, vor allem, da es sich hier nicht einmal um eine Behandlung, sondern nur um ein Beratungsgespräch handelte.

„Um weiterhin Werwolfbanntrank erhalten zu können", Klick, "falls Sie dies wünschen, müssen sie einige Formulare ausfüllen und einen kleinen Test machen." Klick, klick, klick. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen helfen die nötigen Formulare auszufüllen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus registrierte, dass sie am Ende ihrer Erklärung angekommen war, denn sie war in deren Verlauf immer leiser geworden, sodass man die letzten Sätze kaum hatte verstehen können. Klick, klick.

"Nein, danke", antwortete Remus so freundlich er konnte, obwohl das Klicken des Stiftes ihn auf eine nervenzehrende Art nervös machte, wie es nur so profane Dinge wie tropfende Wasserhähne und penetrant tickende Uhren konnten.

„Könnten sie vielleicht damit …" Klick, klick, klick, klick, klick. Das Klackern steigerte sich zu einem crescendo und die Heilerin warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu, als er sie ansprach, als könne er im nächsten Moment über den Schreibtisch springen und sich auf sie stützen.

„Es macht mich nervös", ergänzte Remus entschuldigend.

"Ich habe bestimmt nicht die Absicht, Sie nervös zu machen." Es schien sie große Mühe zu kosten den Stift vor sich auf den Tisch zu legen, wo er zwischen Remus und ihr eine kümmerliche Barriere bildete. Ihre Stimme zitterte bedrohlich, als sie wieder zu sprechen begann. Remus fragte sich, woher sie den Mut nahm, ihm überhaupt zu widersprechen.

"Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass der Trank erhöhte Tendenzen zu aggressivem Verhalten während der Vollmondnacht in dessen Folge Leukantrophen dazu neigen, sich und andere zu verletzen, auf eine Art und Weise unterbindet, die mit anderen Therapiemöglichkeiten nicht erreicht werden kann. Die Einnahme des Werwolfbanntranks ermöglicht während der Verwandlung die Kontrolle zu behalten, wodurch nicht nur das Unfallrisiko beträchtlich gesenkt wird, sondern auch der Aufwand an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen… " Sie räusperte sich kurz, als ihre Stimme für einen Moment versagte. Remus fiel auf, dass sie nicht Werwolf sondern Leukanthroph sagte, eine Bezeichnung, die, obwohl sie eigentlich korrekter war, meist nur in Fachbüchern verwendet wurde.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Es sind noch sechs Tage bis zum Vollmond."

Er wusste nicht genau, warum er es gesagt hatte, denn er zweifelte daran, dass es irgendeinen Beitrag dazu leistete, dass die Heilerin sich besser fühlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Bemerkung sie vollends aus der Bahn geworfen.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich über ihre Angst ärgerte, beim Anblick der Bilder von Opfern, die manchmal im Propheten abgebildet waren, wurde auch ihm flau im Magen und er konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass die junge Heilerin, die sicher noch Schlimmeres zu sehen bekommen hatte, ängstlich war, zumal er sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass Andere nach zwei Beratungsgesprächen, die eigentlich nur reine Schikane waren, weniger Verständnis für ihre Angst hatten, oder sogar aggressiv wurden.

Obwohl ihre Angst ihn verletzte, hatte er in erster Linie Mitleid mit der jungen Frau, die ihn seit seiner Beschwichtigung mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Erleichterung ansah. „Wenn Sie wollen, können wir das Gespräch gerne beenden", bot Remus ihr an. „Ich habe mich ohnehin schon entschieden."

„Bitte gehen Sie nicht", bat die Heilerin, als er sich erhob. „Ich… ich bin nur ein bisschen nervös … weil ich das zum ersten Mal mache… das ist es. Ich habe keine Angst."

„Ich kann wirklich…"

„Nein, ich … ich möchte das jetzt auch zu Ende machen. Geben Sie mit noch 'ne Chance… Okay?" Ihre Stimme klang um einiges fester, als zuvor. Lächelnd ließ sich Remus in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Sie warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. „Danke."

Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment. „Was müssen Sie jetzt vom mir denken?", murmelte sie leise.

„Ich denke gar nichts", versicherte Remus freundlich.

"Ich bin nur Heilerin im Praktikum. Eigentlich will ich mich später mal mit den Vergiftungen durch Bisswunden beschäftigen, aber man muss sich mit den anderen Bereichen aus der Abteilung, in der man arbeitet, auch mal befasst haben. Ich hab bis gestern nur zugesehen."

Sie machte eine Pause. „Er ist angefallen worden. Ich meine es war nicht Vollmond und er wird wieder gesund, aber… er sah wirklich schlimm aus."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Remus und musste unwillkürlich an Bill Weasley denken, dessen Gesicht immer noch von Greybacks Angriff gezeichnet war. Die Heilerin schenkte ihm den Anflug eines Lächelns, als sie seine aufrichtige Anteilnahme bemerkte. Es war ihr offensichtlich wichtig gewesen, dass er verstand warum sie nervös war.

„Es ... es gab Mehrere, die ziemlich aggressiv waren. Einen mussten sie schon betäuben, da waren wir noch nicht mit der Begrüßung durch. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Sie... ich meine Sie sind normal."

Sie suchte eine Reaktion in seinem Blick, als er nichts auf das Gesagte erwiderte. Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die es nervös macht, dass Pet gekündigt hat. Sie sagen, es wird wegen des neuen Gesetzes furchtbar viele Unfälle geben, und er ist der Einzige, der sich auskennt."

Remus hörte auf, sich selbst zu fragen, ob er kurz vor Vollmond aggressiver wurde, und versuchte sich auf das Gesagte zu konzentrieren. „Pet?"

„Peter Silberstein. Sie müssen ihn kennen. Er behandelt eigentlich alle Werwölfe."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an den Heiler erinnerte, der ihn nach seinem Unfall behandelt hatte. Natürlich. Peter, der von allen nur Pet genannt wurde, obwohl er die Abkürzung hasste, der ihm Märchen erzählt hatte, um ihn zu trösten. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Obwohl er keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt hatte, seit er ihm glühend vor Stolz von seiner Aufnahme nach Hogwarts geschrieben hatte, erfüllte ihn der Gedanke, dass Pet aufhörte, unerklärlicherweise mit Traurigkeit.

„Warum hört er auf?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er geht, wenn das neue Gesetz verabschiedet wird. Er wäre zu alt, um gegen diese ganzen Gesetze anzuarbeiten. Außerdem würden die Kapazitäten nicht reichen, um alle Verletzen zu versorgen, die es in den nächsten Monaten geben wird. Er hat einen Antrag auf zusätzliche Mittel gestellt und geraten, ausländische Heiler zur Verstärkung anzufordern, aber sie haben ihm gesagt, dass er nicht so schwarzsehen soll, und da ist er gegangen. Er hat meistens Recht", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu. Sie war ihm Laufe des Gespräches immer sicherer geworden und zeigte nun sogar den Anflug eines Lächelns.

Sie schwiegen Beide einen Moment, dann räusperte sie sich. „Sollen wir mit der Beratung weitermachen?"

Remus nickte.

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen, wenn Sie sich ohnehin schon entschieden haben. Ich habe nur noch ein paar Informationsblätter für Sie, falls sie es sich anders überlegen. Wir haben auch eine neue Salbe entwickelt, falls sie sich selbst verletzen, wenn sie sich verwandeln." Sie schob ihm ein Bündel bunter Faltblätter und einen großen Tontopf mit Salbe zu. „Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Remus zögerte. „Es hat eigentlich nichts mit den Thema zu tun, aber ich bin den ganzen Tag nur einem einzigen anderen Werwolf begegnet. Wissen Sie vielleicht warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Beratungstermine hat das Ministerium vergeben. Die haben da irgend so ein komisches System, bei dem sie scheinbar nicht mal wissen wie viele Werwölfe sie überhaupt haben. Die Meisten sind sowieso nicht aufgetaucht, zumindest nicht bei uns", antwortete sie, während sie ihn zur Tür begleitete.

"Sie sind aber auf jeden Fall einer der Letzten, weil ja heute schon der erste Tag ist, an dem sie Wolfsbann nehmen müssten", erklärte sie und verabschiedete ihn mit einem letzten Lächeln.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Tonks hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, als Hecktor endlich dreckig und glücklich nach Hause kam. Sie war so froh ihn wieder zu sehen, dass sie ihren Vorsatz, ihn auszuschimpfen, weil er den ganzen Tag lang nicht nach Hause gekommen war und nicht nur das Mittag und Abendessen versäumt hatte, sondern es auch längst Schlafenszeit war, ganz vergaß. „Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen?", fragte sie, während sie ihn an sich drückte.

„Du zerquetschst mich", protestierte Hecktor und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Wir waren in einem Geschäft und haben jede Menge Fernseher und Muggelkram gesehen und dann haben wir gepicknickt und sind dann in den Wald gefahren und haben jede Menge Einhörner vor bösen Todessern gerettet und wir…"

„Todesser?", unterbrach Tonks seinen atemlosen Redeschwall.

„Ich hab ihr ja nicht erzählt, dass es Todesser waren. Silvia denkt, dass es nur irgendwelche Schwarzmagier sind", verkündete Hecktor stolz. Als sie in das strahlende Gesicht ihres Sohnes blickte beschloss Tonks, dass es jetzt nicht so wichtig war ihm zu erklären, dass es keinen sonderlich großen Unterschied zwischen Todessern und Schwarzmagiern gab. Es war ohnehin nur ein Spiel gewesen und sie würde ihm beizeiten deutlich machen, dass es besser war mit Muggeln andere Spiele zu spielen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Als Remus nach Hause kam war es schon spät und Tonks hatte es längst geschafft, Hecktor ins Bett zu komplimentieren. Er hatte gar nicht aufhören wollen zu erzählen und war erst eingeschlafen, nachdem sie versprochen hatte, dass sie gleich am nächsten Tag zu Silvia ziehen würden.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus, der besorgt den Verband um ihren rechten Arm musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung", versicherte Tonks rasch und umarmte ihn so gut sie konnte. „Es ist wirklich nur ein Kratzer. Morgen kommt der Verband ab und ich soll mich ein paar Tage zurückhalten, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung", bekräftigte sie, als sie seinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte. „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus."

„Ganz gut, jetzt wo ich es hinter mir habe. Ich könnte im Stehen einschlafen."

Nun, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihr gut ging und er zu Hause und sein Bett in greifbarer Nähe war, spürte er die Müdigkeit wie eine Welle über sich hereinbrechen. Obwohl er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas anderes getan hatte als zu warten, fühlte er sich so erschöpft, als habe er mit einem Bergtroll gerungen. Außerdem begann er unter der Anspannung des Tages den Mond zu spüren, der jetzt, da er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntranks stand, begann, seine tastenden Finger nach ihm auszustrecken.

"Was ist denn hier los?", wunderte er sich, als er feststellte, dass ihr Schlafzimmer jetzt Ähnlichkeit mit einer Abstellkammer besaß.

„Hecktor hat aufgeräumt."

„Aha." Mit einem müden Schlenker seines Zauberstabes räumte er das Bett frei und begann sich auszuziehen.

„Weist du, er will, dass wir unbedingt morgen umziehen", sagte Tonks und ließ sich neben ihm ins Bett fallen. Ihr entging zwar nicht, dass Remus fast schon zu müde war, um noch die Augen offen zu halten, aber sie fand, dass es nicht schaden konnte, eine solche Möglichkeit vorher anzukündigen.

„Mir ist alles recht", murmelte Remus müde. Tonks ging es gut, die lästigen Beratungsgespräche hatte er auch überstanden und er lag in seinem weichen warmen Bett. Alles andere konnte bis morgen warten.


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel  
><strong>

Wenig begeistert musterte Tonks das Haus auf dem Hügel, das nun, da die Sonne die Welt mit ihren warmen Strahlen erhellte, noch schwärzer und hässlicher aussah, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, wie abweisend dieses Gebäude gewesen war? Weder Remus noch Hecktor schienen die feindselige Aura, die vom Haus ausging, zu spüren. _Immer wachsam_, dachte Tonks und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Besser nicht paranoid werden.

Hecktor konnte es gar nicht abwarten sein neues Leben zu beginnen, fernab von den Kindern, die ihn gehänselt hatten und den Muggeln, die ihnen argwöhnische Blicke zuwarfen. Ungeduldig blieb Hecktor am Tor stehen und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen. Er fühlte, wie sie seine Haut kitzelte und die Wärme immer weiter in seine Körper drang, bis er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass hier alles besser werden würde.

Tonks wandte den Blick vom Haus ab und ihrem Sohn zu, der am Tor stand und sich, nachdem er Sturm geklingelt hatte, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck einer zufriedenen Katze an das Tor lehnte. Es überraschte sie beinahe, dass er nichts mehr von der Rastlosigkeit zeigte, die ihn den ganzen Morgen getrieben hatte.

Er war als Erster wach gewesen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie es kurze Zeit später auch waren. Während er den Frühstückstisch deckte und Remus mit einigen gezielten Zaubern die verbliebenen Gegenstände in Umzugskartons packte, hatte sie sein aufgeregtes Geplapper begleitet, bis sie zum St. Mungo appariert war, um sich den Verband abnehmen zu lassen.

Ihre Verletzung hatte immerhin den Vorteil, dass sie für den heutigen Tag noch krankgeschrieben war und nicht extra Urlaub beantragen musste. Auch sonst eignete sich der Tag perfekt für den Umzug, denn offensichtlich waren nur Silvia und Vanessa Redgreave, die Frau die ihnen das Haus gezeigt hatte, anwesend, wie sie Hecktors begeisterten Redeschwall beim Frühstück entnahm. Diese hatte jedoch jede Menge Arbeit in ihrem Atelier zu erledigen, was bedeutete, dass sie bei ihrem Einzug Magie verwenden konnten, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Tonks ließ ihre Hand in Remus' gleiten und sie folgten Silvia, die das Tor öffnete.

„Seht mal, wie schön das Pförtnerhäuschen jetzt ist", machte Silvia sie aufmerksam.

In der Tat erstrahlte das Pförtnerhäuschen, das bei ihrem letzten Besuch einen verwahrlosten Eindruck gemacht hatte, in neuem Glanz. Die Außenwände waren neu verputzt und weiß gestrichen, sodass sie einen Kontrast zu den blauen Fensterläden bildeten.

Vor den Fenstern, deren Scheiben sorgfältig mit weiser Farbe übertüncht worden waren, sodass man nicht hineinsehen konnte, waren blaue Blumenkästen aus Holz angebracht worden, die allerdings noch nicht bepflanzt waren.

„Wunderschön", stellte Remus fest und hoffte, dass das Haus nicht auch innen renoviert worden war, sonst würde er beim nächsten Vollmond alles wieder zerstören. Er fand es auf seltsame Weise tröstlich, das etwas der schrecklichen Verwandlung nach außen hin ein hübsches Aussehen verlieh.

Sein Gehör hatte sich seit gestern geschärft, oder vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, der Wolf schlich nur langsam zurück und es würde bis Vollmond dauern, bis er seinen Platz wieder vollständig in Besitz genommen hatte. Die Vorstellung war nicht wirklich erschreckend, es fühlte sich vielmehr so an, als wäre etwas Wichtiges an seinen Platz gerückt worden, und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen bei diesem Gedanken.

Aber der Wolfsbann machte ihn taub für den Ruf des Mondes, der ihm verriet, wann es Zeit für die Verwandlung war und taub für den Wolf der auch zwischen den Monden ein Teil von ihm gewesen war, solange er sich erinnern konnte.

Andererseits ersparte ihm der Wolfsbann einmal im Monat ein Monster zu sein. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung sich einschließen und mit Sicherheitszaubern umgeben zu müssen, um keine Gefahr zu sein; im eigenen Blut aufzuwachen, die Verletzungen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es genauso gut ein Anderer hätte gewesen sein könnten, vielleicht ein Unbekannter, der nichts getan hatte, außer ihm über den Weg zu laufen, oder jemand, den er liebte.

Und dennoch: Dem Wolf böse zu sein, fühlte sich so absurd an, wie seinen Arm oder sein Bein zu verfluchen. Den Wolf zu hassen, hieß sich selbst zu hassen, für das Untier, das er war, ohne es zu wollen.

Außerdem befürchtete er, das Hecktor merken würde, was er in Wirklichkeit war, denn eine Verwandlung unter Wolfsbann ließ sich wesentlich leichter vertuschen, als einen riesigen blutrünstigen Wolf unbemerkt in Zaum zu halten. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, graute es ihm vor dem Tag, an dem er es dem Jungen sagen musste.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Tonks ihm zu. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, das Remus schon seit dem Morgen ungewöhnlich schweigsam war und sie konnte sich auch ungefähr denken, woran das lag.

Er schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Versuch, sein Gefühlschaos in halbwegs geordnete Bahnen zu bringen. „Ich bin nur ... verwirrt."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Mit oder ohne den Wolf, das ist mir egal", sagte Tonks und sah in ernst an.

„Ich... bin ich anders mit dem Wolf?"

Tonks zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Nicht wesentlich."

„Und was ist ‚nicht wesentlich.'?"

„Wenn du den Banntrank genommen hast..." Tonks überlegte einen Moment. „Du warst am Anfang so... wie jemand, der beim Gehen eine Stufe verpasst hat. Man geht weiter, aber irgendwie ist man auch durcheinander, weil einem die Stufe fehlt. Aber das war nur am Anfang. Und jetzt..." Sie zögert einen Moment. „Du spürst den Wolf, oder? Beim Frühstück - und du hast es früher, vor dem Wolfsbann, auch gemacht - als wäre da was, dass sonst keiner hören kann. Aber, ich meine, das ist alles nichts, was jetzt völlig abwegig ist."

„Macht es dir keine Angst?"

Tonks lachte. „Wieso sollte es?" Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Ich liebe dich."

„Glaubst du, das Hecktor es merkten wird?", fragte Remus und wandte dem Blick ab.

„Das hat er schon. Er meint, dass du manchmal muffelig wirst und mit keinem reden willst. Dann schließt du dich über Nacht im Klo ein und am nächsten Morgen ist alles wieder gut. Er wird sich schon nichts dabei denken, wenn du statt im Bad im Pförtnerhaus muffelst."

„Dann gebe ich mir Mühe nicht mehr muffelig zu sein", versprach Remus und warf einen Blick an der Hauswand hoch. „Eigentlich brauchen wir nur Muggelabwehrflüche unten an der Auffahrt. Dann können wir die Sachen durchs Fenster reinschweben lassen. Was meinst du?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Erfreut betrachtete Hecktor den Teig, der langsam zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchquoll, als er fester auf die Masse drückte.

„Ich glaube wir haben jetzt genug geknetet", meinte Silvia und hievte zwei Bleche aus einem der Schränke. Während Hecktor schon damit begann den Teig auszurollen, stellte sie den Ofen an.

„Der Teig muss jetzt erst eine Stunde gehen", sagte sie, während sie den Teig auf dem zweiten Blech verteilte.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Hecktor. Das hatte er schon fragen wollen, seit sie in ihrem Brief erwähnt hatte, dass sie möglicherweise in die gleiche Klasse gehen würden, hatte es bis jetzt aber immer wieder vergessen. Natürlich war er der festen Überzeugung, dass er älter war als sie, schließlich war er auch ein ganzes Stück größer.

„Ich bin neun."

„Dann bin ich älter, ich bin schon neuneinhalb", frohlockte Hecktor.

„Wenn wir so anfangen, bin ich auch neuneinhalb. Ich werde im Dezember zehn."

Sie grinste, als Hecktor überrascht die Stirn runzelte. „Vielleicht bin _ich_ ja älter. Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Am dritten Dezember", erwiderte Hecktor kleinlaut. Es konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie älter war, als er.

„Und um wie viel Uhr?", wollte Silvia wissen. „Um fünf vor halb elf, morgens."

Er wusste nicht genau worauf sie hinauswollte. „Na gut, du bist älter", räumte sie ein. "Aber nur zehn Minuten."

Hecktor blinzelte überrascht. „Wir sind Zwillinge", stellte er erstaunt fest.

"Halbzwillinge", ergänzte Silvia grinsend.

„Ich habe mir sowieso immer schon ein kleines Geschwisterchen gewünscht", neckte Hecktor sie.

„Ich bin nur zehn Minuten jünger", empörte sich Silvia. „Außerdem ist das bei Zwillingen nicht so wichtig, wer älter ist."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen meinte Hecktor. „Wir sehen uns gar nicht ähnlich." Sie stellten sich zusammen vor einen großen Spiegel im ausladenden Wohnzimmer. Den Schrank, der gerade am Fenster vorbei schwebte, bemerkte keiner von ihnen.

„Also wir haben beide braune Haare", stellte Silvia fest, als sie sich gemeinsam im Spiegel betrachteten. Bis auf die gemeinsame Haarfarbe schienen sie auf den ersten Blick nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben, wobei Hecktors Haar deutlich heller war.

Neben ihrer zierlich Figur wirkte er eindeutig mollig und obwohl Hecktor nur ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sie, wirkte Silvia dadurch (und wahrscheinlich auch durch das weite Schlabbershirt, das sie trug) viel kleiner, geradezu ausgezehrt.

„Und braue Augen", bestätigte Hecktor. Etwas Anderes fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Und die gleiche Nase", behauptete Silvia.

Das ließ sich Hecktors Meinung nach nicht so einfach beurteilen, da ihr Gesicht mit den vortretenden Wangenknochen und den dunkeln Augenringen, die noch von den letzten durchwachten Nächten zeugten, so anders war, als sein blasses, rundes Gesicht.

„Ich bin viel größer", meinte Hecktor.

„So viel größer bist du eigentlich gar nicht", widersprach sie ihm. „Das sieht nur so aus."

„Und viel dicker", stellte Hecktor beunruhigt fest.

„Das wächst sich aus", erwiderte Silvia altklug. „Und wenn ich erst mal richtig ausgeschlafen habe, dann gehen auch die blöden Schatten wieder weg." Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Wochen sehen wir aus wie richtige Zwillinge."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das tun", meinte Tonks und ließ einen Sessel durch das Fenster hereinschweben. Sie stand in ihrem zukünftigen Wohnzimmer und verteilte die Kartons und Möbel, die Remus von unten emporsteigen ließ, schon einmal grob in der Wohnung.

Die großen hellen Zimmer und die Sonne, die durch die offenen Fenster viel, hatte ihre Laune merklich gesteigert und die Tatsache, dass sie mitten in einem Muggelhaus zauberte, erfüllte sie mit einem angenehmen Nervenkitzel. Zwar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass jemand sie sah, aber die Tatsache, dass sie etwas Verbotenes taten, bereitete ihr ein kindliches Vergnügen.

„Wieso, sie haben doch die Bestimmungen schon vor Jahren gelockert, oder nicht?", fragte Remus grinsend und sie konnte ihm anhören, dass er sich ähnlich fühlte, wie sie.

„Stimmt", meinte sie lachend. Es stimmte zwar, dass das Ministerium die Bestimmungen zum Zaubern in Muggelgegenden stark gelockert hatte, nachdem immer mehr Zauberer dort Schutz suchten, aber sie hatte als Aurora eine besondere Vorbildfunktion und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Gesetz vorsah, dass man sich auf das Versprechen eines Kindes, nicht hinzusehen, verlassen durfte.

„Wenn wir uns irren, bekommst sowieso du den Ärger", rief sie zu Remus herunter. Er stand ein paar Meter vor der Hauswand und rief gerade das Sofa auf, das noch vor dem Tor stand, wo sie auch die Kartons gestapelt hatten, und ließ es zu ihr hochschweben.

Tonks übernahm es und manövrierte es durch das Fenster. „Pass auf den Rahmen auf!", rief Remus warnend. Sie hatte das offene Fenster schon zwei Mal getroffen und ein lautes Knirschen verriet ihr, dass sie es jetzt zum dritten Mal erwischt hatte. Nachdem sie das Sofa in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers gelandet hatte, hängte sie den halb aus der Verankerung gerissenen Fensterrahmen aus und lehnte in eine Wand. Wenn sie ihn erst am Schluss wieder reparierte, konnte ihr das wenigstens nicht ein viertes Mal passieren.

„Nur damit du's weißt, ich bin kein bisschen tollpatschig. Das ist nur deshalb passiert, weil mein Arm sich noch nicht komplett erholt hat", rief Tonks nach unten, was Remus mit einem lauten Lachen quittierte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Der Pizzaboden, auf dem sich zahlreiche Kombination aus Thunfisch, Pilzen, Tomaten, Paprikastückchen, Salami, Oliven und vielen weiteren Zutaten befand, glich einer bunten Hügellandschaft und Hecktor zweifelte stark daran, dass sie sich wirklich merken konnten, auf welchem Stück sich was befand.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie die Unebenheiten langsam unter einer dicken Schicht Käse verschwanden, sodass sich eine mit verschiedenen Gelbtönen gesprenkelte Fläche bildete. „Jetzt haben wir die am dicksten belegte Pizza der Welt", stellte Hecktor glücklich fest.

„Ich glaube wir haben nicht mehr genug Belag für das zweite Blech", gab Silvia zu bedenken. "Aber wir könnten das Blech einfach teilen und eine Hälfte mit irgendwas ganz anderem belegen. Chips oder Spiegeleier oder so."

„Wir könnten eine süße Pizza machen, dann haben wir gleich Nachtisch", stimmte Hecktor zu.

Vorsichtig Schnitt Silvia ein wenig Teig von den Kanten ab und teilte damit die Pizza in zwei ungleiche Hälften, damit die Beläge sich nicht vermischten. Auf die eine Hälfte verteilten sie die Reste, die beim Belegen der ersten Pizza übrig geblieben waren. Die andere Hälfte, bestreuten sie mit Gummibärchen, Lakritz, einen Schokofrosch, den Hecktor klein schnitt, als Silvia gerade nicht hinsah, und zerkrümeltem Esspapier als Käseersatz.

„So jetzt noch in den Ofen, dann ist sie fertig", meinte Silvia stolz. „Wir könnten den Verandatisch decken und draußen essen, was meinst du?"

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Als Tonks aus dem Haus kam, hatte sich Remus ins Gras gesetzt und ließ sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen. „So schönes Wetter hatten wir lange nicht mehr", meinte er, als sie sich neben ihn auf den Rasen fallen ließ. Wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die vorbeiziehenden Federwolken an Himmel betrachtete, hatte sie für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass alle Sorgen, völlig unberechtigt waren. Das Gras bewegte sich sanft in der lauen Briese und irgendwo zwitscherte ein Vogel, der scheinbar seinen frühmorgendlichen Einsatz verschlafen hatte.

Tonks beschloss, dass dieses Haus ein ganz normales Haus war, dessen Erbauer es nur mit einer zu düsteren Farbe versehen hatte. Immerhin war die Wohnung wunderschön und auch das Pförtnerhäuschen machte mit dem neuen Anstrich einen einladenden Eindruck. Es gab also keinen Grund davon auszugehen, dass der seltsame Name mehr war, als die Laune eines Kindes.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich die letzten paar Tage so schlecht gelaunt war", entschuldigte sich Remus und lehnte sich an sie.

„Wir waren alle etwas im Stress", erwiderte Tonks träge und legte den Arm um seine Schultern.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, findest du nicht? Man hat nicht das Gefühl ständig beobachtet zu werden und Hecktor gefällt es auch." Er seufzte zufrieden.

Ein paar Minuten lang saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander und genossen das schöne Wetter und die Stille. „Mir fällt gerade ein, dass uns immer noch keiner sehen kann", flüsterte Tonks Remus ins Ohr.

„Wirklich? So eine Gelegenheit sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen", meinte Remus schelmisch und küsste sie.

„Können wir jetzt den Tisch decken?", rief Hecktor, der an einem der Fenster stand.

Tonks seufzte. „Woher hat er nur dieses perfekte Timing?" Zum Haus gewandt rief sie: „In Ordnung."

Eine Minute später kamen die Kinder aus der Wohnungstür und begannen den Verandatisch zu decken.

„Das können wir später nachholen, oder?", fragte sie Remus, als sie aufstanden und zur Veranda schlenderten. Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr ihm die bevorstehende Verwandlung zu schaffen machte, denn es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er sich ohne Werwolfbanntrank verwandeln musste. Obwohl er jetzt wieder richtig fröhlich wirkte, ahnte ein Teil von ihr, dass er erst dann ganz der Alte sein würde, wenn der Mond wieder abnahm.

Manchmal hätte sie am liebsten die gesamte Abteilung für Werwolfangelegenheiten, samt einiger Mitglieder von Scrimgeours Sekretariat, die immer wieder neue diskriminierende Gesetzesänderungen durchpeitschten, nach Askaban verfrachtet. Sie gab ihnen persönlich die Schuld dafür, wenn Remus sich schlecht fühlte.

„Essen ist fertig", rief Hecktor überflüssigerweise. Man konnte sehen, dass er vor Stolz fast platzte.

Die Pizza bestand fast nur aus Belag, der sich auf dem Blech türmte und es völlig unmöglich machte die Stücke bewegen zu heben, ohne das die Hälfte herunter fiel.

„Hat diese Pizza auch einen Boden?", wollte Remus wissen. „Natürlich", erklärte Hecktor leicht gekränkt. „Sie ist nur mal richtig belegt."

„Wirklich super", lobte Tonks. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu versuchen, mit Messer und Gabel zu essen. Auch Remus nickte anerkennend, nachdem er probiert hatte. „Schmeckt hervorragend."

Hecktor und Silvia strahlten vor Freude. „Was ist das eigentlich?", wollte Tonks wissen und zeigte auf das zweite Blech, das durch einen Teigwall in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde und dessen eine Seite aus einer undefinierbaren Pampe bestand.

„Das ist süße Pizza, mit Gummibärchen und Schokolade und so. Das gibt's zum Nachtisch", verkündete Hecktor stolz.

„Aha… klingt interessant." Tonks warf dem Pizzanachtisch einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Wer hat eigentlich vor uns in der Wohnung gewohnt?", fragte Tonks Silvia, die sich als Einzige der Herausforderung gestellt hatte, mit der Gabel zu essen und in ihrer Pizza herumstocherte.

„Mein Großvater, aber er musste dann in ein Altenheim", sagte Silvia. Dann versank sie wieder in Schweigen, während Hecktor Tonks in allen Einzelheiten, die Zubereitung der Pizza beschrieb.

„Du hast noch einen Bruder richtig?", fragte Remus, nachdem er einer Weile schweigend Hecktors Ausführungen gelauscht hatte, um Silvia in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen.

„Ja. Aber Mark kommt erst in den nächsten Tagen wieder", erklärte Silvia wenig begeistert. „Und Vanessa Redgreave ist deine Mutter?", wollte Tonks wissen, die versuchte Silvias Familienverhältnisse zu durchblicken.

Silvias Aussagen hatten danach geklungen, obwohl sie bei der Besichtigung nicht den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass die Beiden verwandt waren, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte wieso.

Silvia nickte bestätigend.

„Und sonst wohnt niemand hier?"

„Nein, Mark wohnt in der Erdgeschosswohnung und im Keller ist nur noch ein Hobbyraum", gab Silvia Auskunft.

„Und dein Dad?" fragte Hecktor, dem zum ersten Mal einfiel, das Silvia diesen noch nie erwähnt hatte.

„Gibt's nicht." Für einen Moment herrschte peinliches Schweigen.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit Nachtisch ", fragte Remus schließlich in die Runde und tat jedem von ihnen ein Stück süße Pizza auf. Es schmeckte äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig und Remus war froh, dass er jedem von ihnen nur ein kleines Stück gegeben hatte.

„Weißt du schon, ob du noch was helfen musst?", fragte Silvia Hecktor. „Dann könnte ich mich in der Zeit ums Geschirr kümmern und wir sehen uns danach das Gelände an."

„Ich kann auch die Teller spülen. Dann hast du nicht so viel Arbeit", bot Remus an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Arbeit mit etwas hatte, das er mit einem schnellen Putzzauber erledigen konnte.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich muss die Sachen nur in die Spülmaschine räumen. Außerdem haben Sie mit dem Umzug auch genug Arbeit."

„Kann ich mit Silvia zusammen die Spülmaschine einräumen und dann gleich spielen gehen?", bat Hecktor.

Tonks nickte knapp. „Dann musst du aber gleich morgen früh deine Sachen auspacken."

„Ich kann auch mit Kartons wohnen...", begann Hecktor schnell.

„Du hast deine Mutter gehört", erwiderte Remus streng. „Silvia wird dir schon nicht weglaufen."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

„Irgendwie gibt mir dieses Haus ein komisches Gefühl", gestand Tonks, nachdem die Kinder den Tisch abgeräumt hatten und losgezogen waren. „Diese ganze Sache mit den Ängsten..."

Remus schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln „Wenn es echt wäre, wäre es höhere schwarze Magie, und das hier ist ein Muggelhaus. Ich glaube eher, dass es Silvia hilft, weil es ihr das Gefühl gibt, etwas gegen ihre Angst tun zu können. Als ich noch klein war und Angst vor dem Monster unter meinem Bett hatte, hat mein Vater es aufgemalt und wir haben es zusammen im Kamin verbrannt. Das hat damals auch geholfen."

„Aber wovor hat sie Angst?"

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie ist allein in einem großen Haus. Ihr Vater ist tot oder über alle Berge", begann er mögliche Gründe aufzuzählen. „Ihre Mutter ist ... komisch."

„Dann bin ich nicht die Einzige, die das denkt", meinte Tonks erleichtert. „Ich hatte irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, dass sie Silvias Mutter ist. Und sie ist definitiv ein bisschen merkwürdig. Glaubst du hier spukt's?"

Remus lachte verschmitzt. „Bestimmt."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Der erste Tag in ihrer neuen Wohnung begann für Hecktor nicht gerade interessant. Weil seine Mutter arbeitete, Silvia beschäftigt war und er seine Sachen bereits ausgepackt und sonst keine sinnvolle Beschäftigung hatte, ging Hecktor seinem Vater auf die Nerven. "Warum durften wir gestern nicht ins Pförtnerhäuschen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ihr wolltet nichts _ins_ Pförtnerhäuschen, ihr wolltet aufs Dach klettern", erinnerte ihn Remus. „Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass ihr in einem Gebäude herumtobt, das seit Jahren leer steht. Wenn euch etwas passiert, dauert es Stunden bis Tonks oder ich es merkten, weil ihr so weit vom Haus weg seid."

Abgesehen davon würden in ein paar Tagen furchtbare Kratzer und zerschmettertes Holz von seiner nächtlichen Verwandlung zeugen und er wollte nicht das jemand sah wie er die alten Möbel tatsächlich ‚entsorgte'.

„Aber ihr hättet ja gewusst, dass wir drin sind."

„Hecktor, ich habe 'Nein' gesagt. Bleib vom Pförtnerhäuschen weg. Ihr beide könnt so viel zusammen machen, euch fällt bestimmt etwas anderes ein. Silvia hat dir doch sowieso gesagt, dass es dort nichts zu sehen gibt."

„Aber, wenn sie selber nie hingeht… ", begann Hecktor.

„Hecktor", unterbrach Remus ihn entnervt. „Diese Diskussion ist völlig sinnlos, das weißt du ganz genau und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du dir so unbedingt das Pförtnerhäuschen ansehen willst. Also wenn es dich gar nicht interessiert und dir nur langweilig ist, wärst du so nett und würdest mich in Ruhe diesen Brief zu Ende schreiben lassen. Wenn ich fertig bin, lese ich dir auch was vor."

„Wem schreibst du denn?"

„Hecktor!"

„Na gut, aber mindestens zwei Kapitel", verlangte er und ging in sein Zimmer. Er hatte versucht, Silvia zu überreden, dass er mit hochkommen durfte, wenn sie Vanessas Bilder einpackte, aber sie hatte abgelehnt, zum Ausgleich aber angeboten, dass sie am Nachmittag etwas fernsehen könnten. Nach diesem Vorschlag hatte er sofort nachgegeben, denn seit er wusste, wie das Gerät funktionierte, brannte er darauf es endlich auszuprobieren.

Allerdings schien sie Ewigkeiten zu brauchen, bis sie die Bilder endlich eingepackt hatte und die Zeit wollte gar nicht vergehen. Er hatte das Gefühl das Fernsehprogramm, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, schon hundertmal durchgeblättert zu haben. Hecktor legte sich auf sein Bett, starrte an die frisch gestrichene, weiße Decke und fragte sich, ob man vor Langeweile sterben konnte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Das Atelier war kein kleiner mit Bildern vollgestopfter Raum mit niedriger Decke, wie Hecktor es sich vorgestellt hatte, sondern erstreckte sich über die ganze Länge des Hauses und die schräge Decke war fast vollständig verglast.

Man betrat den Raum an einer der breiteren Seiten in der Nähe der rechten Wand, sodass sich dort nur noch einige Vorratsschränke mit Malutensilien befanden. Im eigentlichen Arbeitsbereich gab mehrere mit Tüchern abgedeckte Staffeleien, die an einer Längsseite des Raumes abgestellt waren und zwei Tische auf denen sich Farben und Skizzen stapelten.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine einzelne Staffelei, mit der Rückseite zu Hecktor, sodass er das Bild nicht erkennen konnte; daneben stand ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem noch einige benutzte Pinsel lagen. Die Staffelei verdeckte teilweise den Blick auf ein großes Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo sich auch ein Kleiderschrank und der große Fernseher befanden. Einer von der platten, mit Magma gefüllten Sorte, wenn Hecktor sich richtig erinnerte.

Direkt neben der Tür kniete Silvia in einem großen Durcheinander von Verpackungsmaterial und blickte von einem halb eingeschlagenen Bild wieder auf. Die Bilder, die sie bereits eingepackt hatte, lehnten nebeneinander an der Wand.

„Draußen vor dem Tor steht ein Mann mit einem großen roten Auto ohne Dach und will, dass du ihn rein lässt", sagte Hecktor schnell, bevor sie sich darüber ärgerte, dass er gegen ihren Willen das Atelier betreten hatte.

„Kann einer von deinen Eltern schnell aufmachen gehen?", bat Silvia.

„Ähm…" Zwar hatte Silvia ihnen einen Zettel mit dem Türcode gegeben, aber da es völlig genügte, wenn man die Tastatur einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab antippte, damit sich die Tür öffnete, nahm Hecktor stark an, dass seine Eltern den sechsstelligen Code nicht auswendig wussten.

„Schon gut. Sag ihm ich bin schon unterwegs", ersparte ihm Silvia eine hanebüchene Ausrede und ging behutsam ihre Mutter wecken, von der man nicht mehr sah als einen braunen Haarschopf.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Der Mann im roten Auto, den Silvia kurze Zeit später hereinließ, war blond, hoch gewachsen und hätte ausgesprochen attraktiv sein können, wenn er nicht den schmierigen Eindruck eines Kesselverkäufers gemacht hätte.

Das fand zumindest Tonks, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er den Wagen parkte. Sie beschloss, dass es genügte, wenn er sich mit Remus bekannt machen konnte, falls das erforderlich war, und dass sie sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen hinlegen konnte.

In der Nacht hatte es drei Dementorenangriffe gegeben und sie war hundemüde. Dabei hatte sie noch Glück gehabt und sich nicht mit den Inferi in Cornwall herumschlagen müssen. Sie hörte noch wie Remus die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

Hecktor war schon voraus gelaufen um sich den Besuch anzusehen, bei dem es sich um einen Muggel mit einem besonders tollen Auto handelte, der Charles hieß.

Dass das Auto etwas Besonderes war, hatte er daran erkannt, dass der Muggel es merkwürdig fand, dass Hecktor sein Auto nicht unglaublich faszinierend fand. Er würde demnächst seinem Opa schreiben und ihn fragen, was an einem Porsche so bemerkenswert war.

Nachdem es Charles nicht gelungen war Hecktor gebührend für sein Auto zu begeistern, machte er sich endlich auf den Weg zum Haus. Remus hatte vor der Wohnungstür gewartet weil er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob seine Anwesenheit gefordert war, oder es sich um Privat-Besuch für Vanessa handelte.

Soweit er wusste bekamen Muggel ständig Besuch von Leuten die ihre technischen Geräte reparierten und in ihrer alten Wohnung hatte gelegentlich jemand geklingelt, um zu sagen, dass Strom oder Wasser, oder was auch immer, für die nächsten zwei Stunden abgestellt wurde, oder die Heizung ausfiel.

Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten (Charles war kein Klempner, sondern Vanessas Agent), kam Vanessa die Treppe heruntergeeilt. Sie machte einen frischen und gutgelaunten Eindruck, war angezogen und geschminkt und hatte die Haare zu einem Knoten festgesteckt. Es fiel Remus schwer, in ihr die Frau wiederzuerkennen, die ihnen die Wohnung gezeigt hatte. Damals hatte sie, ihm fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein, _aufgelöst_ gewirkt.

„Hi, Charles", begrüßte sie den Besucher und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Lass uns hochgehen und deine Bilder ansehen", schlug er vor und schob sie von sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war.

„Ist das ihr Freund?", wollte Hecktor wissen, als die beiden Händchen haltend die Treppe zum Atelier heraufstiegen, nachdem sich Charles sich mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedet hatte.

„Nein", erwiderte Silvia in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass sie das Thema nicht näher diskutieren wollte. „Er ist ihr Manager aber die Beiden kennen sich schon ziemlich lange", versuchte sie die Situation zu erklären, aber Remus besaß genug Lebenserfahrung, um zu wissen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich nicht um eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung handelte.

„Aber warum umarmen sie sich dann so und gehen Hand in Hand?", brachte Hecktor seine Verwunderung zum Ausdruck. Silvia zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, er hat Vanessa mal vor irgendwas gerettet und seitdem ist sie ein bisschen verliebt in ihn. Keine Ahnung was das gewesen sein soll, wo er eigentlich nichts anderes kann, als mit seinem Angeberauto durch die Gegend zu fahren."

Sie runzelte für einen Moment missbilligend die Stirn. „Sie ist sehr glücklich, wenn er kommt", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie oben fertig sind, können wir hochgehen und fernsehen", meinte sie schließlich und folgte den Beiden.

Hecktor, der ahnte, das Vanessa und Charles der Spaß am Bilder ansehen bald vergehen würde, wenn Silvia oben war, beschloss, dass er genauso gut in Treppenhaus warten konnte und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit die Trockenblumen neu zu drapieren, die in einer bunten Vase auf einer kleinen Kommode in Flur vor ihrer Wohnung stand.

Es dauerte in der Tat nicht lange, bis die drei die Treppe wieder herunterkamen. „Denk dran, dass Vanessa keinen Alkohol trinkt", wies Silvia Charles an, der das Ganze mit einem gequälten Lächeln quittierte. „Und seht zu, dass ihr rechtzeitig wieder zurück seid." Silvia blieb bei Hecktor stehen, den es etwas verwunderte, dass sie in diesem Ton mit Erwachsenen redete, und rief Charles nach, er solle vorsichtig fahren.

„Jetzt können wir hochgehen und fernsehen", erklärte sie geschäftsmäßig, sobald sie beiden das Haus verlassen hatten.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Fernsehen war ein wenig so, als würde man ein Gemälde betrachten, nur dass die Personen im Kasten nicht einfach taten, was sie wollten oder verschwanden und woanders wieder auftauchten, sondern mit ihrem Verhalten eine Geschichte erzählten. Außerdem blieb der Hintergrund nicht derselbe, sondern änderte sich mit den Schauplätzen der Handlung.

Aber das tollste am Fernsehen war, dass auf vielen Kanälen gleichzeitig etwas kam und man hin und her wechseln konnte, bis man etwas Interessantes fand. Den Zeichentrickfilm, den er entdeckte, mochte Hecktor sehr, bis die Figuren plötzlich anfingen zu singen.

Danach kam ein Spielfilm mit Kindern, die ein Verbrechen aufklärten, und dann ein Schwarzweißfilm, in dem die Leute komische Dinge sagten, die weder er noch Silvia verstanden und sonst auch nicht viel passierte, gefolgt von Morgengymnastik und einer Sendung, in der Muggel lautstark irgendwelche merkwürdigen Waren anpriesen.

Es gab Serien, die im Grunde genommen mehrere kurze Filme waren, die zusammen eine Geschichte ergaben und Seifenopern, bei denen die Erzählung sich zog wie Kaugummi und nie endete und mehrmals am Tag kam eine kurze Sendung, die Nachrichten hieß und erzählte, was Neues in der Welt passiert war.

Hecktor hatte schnell gemerkt, dass die Nachrichten, obwohl sie von anderen Geschehnissen berichteten, die dieselben Themen behandelten wie in der Zaubererwelt: Kriege, Verbrechen, Politik. Es gab sogar Nachrichten für Kinder, bei denen alles ganz genau erklärt wurde.

„Mein Dad hat mir verboten, Zeitung zu lesen", erzählte Hecktor Silvia, nachdem sie sie ersten fünf Minuten der Kinder-Nachrichten gesehen hatten. Sie waren fast so langweilig wie Erwachsenen-Nachrichten. „Wegen der schlimmen Bilder, die da drin sind. Aber eigentlich sind sie gar nicht sooo schlimm."

„Aber eines Tages sieht man dann was, von dem man wochenlang Alpträume hat und man wünscht sich, man hätte es nicht gesehen", erwiderte Silvia. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du Eltern hast, die dich vorwarnen. Außerdem ist das Einzige was wirklich interessant ist, dass sie am Ende sagen, wie am nächsten Tag das Wetter wird."

Das überraschte Hecktor, denn soweit er wusste, hatten Muggel keine richtigen Wahrsager und jeder Hellseher, der etwas auf sich hielt wäre ohnehin zutiefst beleidigt gewesen wären, wenn man sie nach dem _Wetter_ fragen würde. Silvia erklärte ihm, dass es Computer gab, die das Wetter der nächsten Tage ausrechnen konnten.

Als Remus und Tonks das Atelier betraten, lief gerade ein alter Western, der auf Hecktor eine gewisse Faszination ausübte. Ob Indianer wirklich so komisch redeten?

Silvia unterbrach ihre Erklärung, warum die Leute umfielen, wenn die kleinen Metalldinger Rauch in ihre Richtung spuckten und schaltete abrupt den Fernseher aus. Hecktor wollte gerade protestieren, als er seine Eltern bemerkte. Als er zum ersten Mal seit Stunden den Blick vom Bildschirm nahm, merkte er, dass seine Augen brannten.

„Ist Fernsehen nicht schädlich für die Augen?", wollte Tonks besorgt wissen, als Hecktor ihr entgegenblinzelte. Sie meinte so etwas mit Muggelkundeunterricht gelernt zu haben. „Nur bei denen mit Röhren drin", behauptete Silvia.

„Aber der hier ist mit Magma betrieben", ergänzte Hecktor. „Das ist gut für die Augen." Aber jetzt, da seine Eltern da waren beschloss Hecktor den Fernseher Fernseher sein zu lassen und seinem Vater die Bilder von Vanessa vorzuführen, die noch nicht eingepackt waren.

„Das ist eine Elfe, obwohl sie keine Insektenaugen hat." Er deutete auf eine an die Wand gelehnte Leinwand, auf der eine Elfe, die den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt auf dem Bauch in einer geöffneten Sonnenblume lag. Ihre bunten, halbdurchsichtigen Schmetterlingsflügel reckten sich in einen klaren Sommerhimmel, konnten aber nicht verdecken, dass die Elfe außer einer kleinen Blume im Haar nichts trug.

Auch Tonks betrachtete jetzt die Leinwände die an der Wand lehnten. Die meisten waren verpackt, sodass von außen nur braunes Papier zu sehen war, auf das eine Skizze des verpackten Bildes geklebt war.

„Es gibt noch mehr Elfen, aber die sind schon eingepackt", sagte Silvia. „Und die haben dann auch was an. Da sieht man eine Stadt", erklärte sie, während Hecktor seinen Vater, zu dem entsprechenden Bild zog.

Auf den ersten Blick zeigte es nur einen halbierten Apfel, der mit der Schnittfläche zum Bertachter auf einem Tisch stand. Bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch ergab die feine Schattierung des Fruchtfleisches das Bild einer Stadt. Die feinen Fasern auf der Schnittstelle bildeten Häuser, Straßen und den Markt einer mittelalterlich anmutenden Städtchens. Trotzdem waren die Linien so fein, dass das Bild völlig verschwamm, sobald man sich mehr als ein paar Schritte von der Leinwand entfernte.

Es stand außer Frage, dass das Bild eine Menge Arbeit und große Begabung seitens des Künstlers erfordert hatte. Hecktor zerrte seinen Vater von der Apfelstadt zum letzten Bild, das noch auf der Staffelei stand und seiner Meinung nach den Höhepunkt des Ganzen darstellte.

„Und guck mal Dad, und da ist ein richtiger Werwolf. Und man kann sehen, wie er sich verwandelt", verkündete er aufgeregt.

Das Bild zeigte einen Mann, der auf einem flachen Felsen kniete, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Arme schlaff an seiner Seite hängend. Obwohl man das Gesicht kaum erkennen konnte, sprach aus der gesamten Haltung des Mannes, dass er furchtbare Qualen litt. Hinter ihm hing, übergroß, wie eine dunkele Verheißung, der Vollmond am Himmel, sodass der Mann im fahlen Gegenlicht noch beinahe hilflos wirkte, obwohl man bereits erkennen konnte, das sich unter seinem Hemd eine übergroße, behaarte Brust Bahn brach und seine Hände sich halb zu Klauen geformt hatten.

Obwohl oder gerade weil, das Bild die Atmosphäre perfekt einfing, traf es ihn wie ein unerwarteter Klatscher. Bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte die Verwandlung auf dem Bild nichts Realistisches, obwohl es den Schmerz und die Hilflosigkeit auf eine berührende Weise darstellte. Er fragte sich, welcher Mensch sich so etwas ins Wohnzimmer hängte.

Remus nahm kaum noch wahr, wie Hecktor aufgeregt neben ihm auf und ab hopste und auf einen Kommentar wartete. „Da ist ein Riss in seinem Hemd und da guckt schon Fell raus", machte er seinen Vater aufmerksam, als dieser nicht reagierte.

„Toll", murmelte Remus, obwohl sein Tonfall gar nicht danach klang. Hecktor warf einen Blick zu seiner Mutter, von der er hoffte, dass sie etwas mehr Begeisterung zeigen würde. Tonks legte Remus unwillkürlich den Arm um die Schultern, als sie das Bild sah.

„Dad sagt überhaupt gar nichts zu dem Bild. Es ist toll, oder?", beschwerte sich Hecktor.

„Es ist ein bisschen gruselig, findest du nicht? Eigentlich solltest du dir so etwas gar nicht ansehen", stellte sie fest, woraufhin Hecktor sofort heftig protestierte, statt sich weiter mit dem merkwürdigen Schweigen seines Vaters zu beschäftigen.

„Ich finde das Bild mit der Stadt im Apfel schöner", erklärte Remus schließlich.

„Aber da passiert überhaupt nichts Spannendes", warf Hecktor ein.

„Das ist nicht spannend. Dieser Mann leidet", widersprach Remus hart.

„Schon, aber darum geht es gar nicht", mischte sich Silvia in das Gespräch ein. „Es ist eine Szene aus einem Film und der Typ ist Polizist, der irgendwelche Gangster totschießt, dann wird er von einem Wolf gebissen, und frisst sie auf, weil er dann kein Maschinengewehr halten kann. Außerdem ist mindestens dreimal die Woche Vollmond, immer dann wenn's gerade passt", erklärte sie und hielt Remus eine Box aus drei DVD-Hüllen hin, die sich in einer Umhüllung aus Pappe befanden.

Unschlüssig drehte er die Box in Händen, ihm war im ersten Moment nicht ganz klar, was sie mit dem Bild zu tun hatte. Allerdings war auf der Box etwas, dass in Muggelaugen möglicherweise einen Werwolf darstellen sollte (kein Zauberer hätte diese Mischung aus Kojote und Menschenaffe mit riesigen Fängen und Krallen für einen Werwolf gehalten), abgebildet und der Hintergrund war ähnlich wie auf dem Bild.

Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass Blut von den Fängen der Kreatur tropfte und eine Pfote auf etwas stand, das aussah wie ein Fetzen Kleidung. Er zog die Box aus Hecktors Reichweite, der sich neugierig über seinen Arm gebeugt hatte, während seine Augen über Fotos von Filmszenen huschten, die auf der Hülle abgebildet waren, ein brennendes Auto und schreiende Muggel, die die Straße entlangliefen, ein Helikopter, der über die staubigen Trümmern eines Hochhauses flog, ein blutender Mann mit einem Maschinengewehr.

„einer von ihren Kunden, so richtig mit Pelzmantel und Übersetzter und-" erzählte Silvia, aber Remus hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

"Was ist das?", fragte er entsetzt. "Werewolfcop. Die ersten drei Filme komplett auf DVD", sagte Silvia.

"Können wir das gucken?", wollte Hecktor sofort wissen, während weder Remus noch Tonks, die ihm die Box aus der Hand genommen hatte und nicht weniger schockiert betrachtete, verstanden, worum es eigentlich ging.

Als Silvia das bemerkte, nahm sie Tonks die Box aus der Hand und drehte sie um, sodass sie die vordere Seite sehen konnten. Hier war der Mann mit dem Maschinengewehr noch einmal abgebildet, diesmal nicht blutend, sondern in Polizeiuniform. Im Hintergrund war der Wolf zu sehen, der bedrohlich um ihn herumstrich, was er aber nicht zu bemerken schien. Über dem Bild stand in großen dunkelroten Lettern "Werewolfcop I-III".

„Das ist ein Film." Sie deutete erklärend auf den Fernseher hinter ihnen.

"Das ist bestimmt toll", behauptete Hecktor, der die Bilder auf der Rückseite nicht gesehen hatte und nun die Box aus Silvias Händen riss, um sie endlich betrachten zu können.

"So was gucken wir nicht. Das ist nur für Erwachsene", bestimmte Silvia und nahm ihm wieder die Box ab.

"Wieso?"

"Deswegen." Silvia deutete auf einen kleinen roten Kreis, in dem eine fette rote Fünfzehn stand. "Das heißt, dass dieser Film von niemandem gesehen werden darf, der jünger ist als fünfzehn. Weil die Leute lauter schlimme Wörter sagen, sich gegenseitig über den Haufen schießen und den Rest der Zeit ganz fies umbringen und am Ende sind alle tot. Vanessa hatte es dauernd laufen, als sie das Bild gemalt hat", ergänzte sie, bevor Hecktor protestieren konnte. "So was willst du dir doch nicht allen Ernstes ansehen, oder?"

„Ich will ja nur sehen, wie er sich verwandelt", sagte Hecktor kleinlaut.

„Es ist übrigens längst Zeit fürs Mittagessen, obwohl das mittlerweile eher ein Abendessen ist", warf Remus ein, um endgültig das Thema zu wechseln.

„Aber erst gleich", sagte Hecktor, dem schlagartig auffiel, dass er die Skizzen auf den verpacken Bildern noch nicht genug gewürdigt hatte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich Silvia zu, die die DVD-Hülle in ihren Händen knetete, als sei sie unsicher, ob sie deswegen Ärger bekommen würden. „Wie war das mit dem Mann im Pelzmantel?", versuchte er den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufzunehmen.

„Charles sagt, Vanessas Bilder sind ein Geheimtipp, das heißt so ungefähr, dass sie hier keiner als Künstlerin kennt, aber es trotzdem ein paar Leute gibt, die jede Menge Geld für ihre Bilder bezahlen, aber das sind eben Russen und so", erklärte Silvia, „und einer hat uns besucht und er hieß Vladimir und hatte einen Pelzmantel und eine goldene Armbanduhr wie im Fernsehen. Ich mochte ihn, aber Charles findet, Vanessa müsste ihre Bekanntheit hier in England..- Nicht anfassen!"

Erschrocken ließ Tonks das Tuch, das eines der Bilder an der gegenüberliegenden Wand bedeckte, zurückfallen. Silvias Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt und sie wirkte mit einem Mal blasser als sonst, als sie zu ihr eilte.

„Diese Bilder sind nicht zum Anschauen, sie sind anders, ich meine, sie sind sehr empfindlich. Die Bilder, die Vanessa malt, sind alle ziemlich wertvoll. Ich möchte nicht, dass etwas kaputt geht." Sie stellte sich halb zwischen Tonks und das Bild, als wolle sie verhindern, dass sie noch einmal versuchte sich dem Bild zu nähern.

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Tonks entschuldigend und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Manche Bilder sind für Sammler, aber das Werwolfbild kommt als Cover auf ein Computerspiel. Dann kann es schon sein, dass jemand für das Original zehntausend Pfund oder so bezahlt, wenn es versteigert wird", erklärte Silvia, als sie sich zum Gehen wandten. „Hofft Charles zumindest."

Hecktor versuchte sich diese Summe vorzustellen, aber es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Sooo toll fand er das Bild nun doch nicht.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Tonks blickte überrascht auf, als Remus den Kopf ins Zimmer streckte. Er hatte den Rest des Nachmittags nutzen wollen, um das Pförtnerhäuschen ausbruchsicher zu zaubern, während die Kinder hinter dem Haus spielten. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie die begeisterten Rufe, die durch das offene Fenster drangen, schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr hörte und es bereits dunkel wurde.

„Ja. Ich habe nur ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen. Dafür sind jetzt alle Berichte der letzten drei Wochen fertig", erklärte sie zufrieden, dann viel ihr das leise Schluchzen auf, kaum hörbar, als würde ein Kind weinen.

„Hecktor schläft schon. Deshalb dachte ich es kommt von hier", sagte Remus, als bemerkte wie sie mit gerunzelter Stirn lauschte.

„Ich glaube, das kommt von oben", vermutete Tonks. „Ich seh' mal nach."

Das Geräusch verstummte, als sie die Treppe zum Atelier heraufstieg, aber sie klopfte trotzdem an die Tür. Als niemand antwortete, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein.

Silvia, die sich ins Bett ihrer Mutter gelegt hatte, gab ein protestierendes Stöhnen von sich und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid. Ist alles okay mit dir? Ich habe jemanden weinen gehört."

„Ich warte auf Vanessa", kam die verschlafene Antwort von unter der Bettdecke.

„Na gut, ich gehe dann wieder", meinte Tonks unsicher. Irgendetwas im Raum hatte sich verändert, aber sie war sich nicht sicher was. Sie warf einen Blick zu den zugedeckten Bildern an der Wand.

Es bedurfte nur eines Schlenkers ihres Zauberstabes und sie würde sehen was auf ihnen abgebildet war, ohne dass Silvia, die die Decke immer noch über den Kopf gezogen hatte, es merkte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr die aufsteigende Neugierde niederzukämpfen und einfach wieder zu gehen.

„Und?", fragte Remus, als sie wieder zurückkam.

„Nichts. Es spuckt. Morgen stelle ich eine Geisterfalle auf, dann ist das Problem gelöst", meinte Tonks mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus.

Mittlerweile tat es ihr Leid, dass sie nicht nach den Bildern gesehen hatte. Remus seufzte.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", schlug er vor, es war bereits halb eins.

„Vielleicht weint sie, weil ihre Mutter noch nicht zurück ist", ergänzte er versöhnlich.

„So wird es gewesen sein", gab Tonks nach, obwohl sie am verschlafenen Tonfall des Mädchens gehört hatte, dass dem nicht so war.


	5. Kapitel 5

**5. Kapitel  
><strong>

Tonks ließ ihren Bowler fallen und fiel ihm um den Hals, sobald er zur Tür hereinkam. „War ich so lange weg?", wollte Remus lachend wissen.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Die Sonne ist schon seit Stunden aufgegangen." Sie drückte ihn so fest an sich, als befürchtete sie, er könne jeden Moment wieder verschwinden.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte er mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens. „Ich wollte nur warten, bis die Verletzungen wieder geheilt sind. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Das Zeug, das sie mir gegeben haben, wirkt Wunder, früher hat es mindestens einen Tag gedauert, bis ich wieder in Ordnung war."

Tonks schob ihn eine Armeslänge von sich, um ihn betrachten zu können. „Du siehst gut aus", stellte sie fest.

„Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren." Remus zog sie wieder an sich. Jetzt wo er seine Verwandlung hinter sich hatte, wollte er ihr so nah sein wie möglich. Nun bedauerte er es, dass er nicht sofort hergekommen war, sodass sie noch etwas Zeit zusammen hätten verbringen können, bevor sie ins Ministerium musste. Für einen Moment genoss er es einfach ihre Wärme an seinem Körper zu spüren, bevor er nach Hecktor fragte.

„Er ist unten bei Silvia. Die Beiden haben sich rausgeschlichen, um sich den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen, aber ich hab deswegen schon mit ihnen geschimpft. Außerdem hab ich versprochen, dass du heute Nachmittag mit ihnen die Blumentöpfe am Pförtnerhäuschen bepflanzt. Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit, bin aber hoffentlich vor Mitternacht wieder da. Du kannst dich also noch ein bisschen hinlegen, falls du willst."

Sie verstummte, als sich sein Gesicht immer mehr dem ihren näherte. Sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten, erstarb die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie darauf hinwies, dass sie zu spät kommen würde und ein wohliges Kribbeln überschwemmte ihren Körper, als sie den Kuss erwiderte. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlicher, als es für einen Abschiedskuss nötig gewesen wäre, und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, dauerte es einen Moment, bis ihr siedend heiß einfiel, dass sie eigentlich längst im Ministerium sein sollte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Silvia hatte eine bunte Mischung aus Topfpflanzen, Sprösslingen und Samentütchen besorgt, die sie am frühen Nachmittag zum Pförtnerhäuschen trugen.

„So soll es später mal aussehen", erklärte sie Hecktor und Remus und zeigte ihnen ein Bild, das wahrscheinlich aus einer Urlaubsbroschüre stammte und ein weißes Ferienhaus mit blauen Fensterläden vor südländischem Hintergrund zeigte. Aus den Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern quoll eine üppige Flut von Blüten in verschiedenen Gelb- und Violetttönen, die die Blumenkästen selbst zum Teil vollständig verdeckte.

Remus zweifelte daran, dass ein solcher Pflanzenwuchs unter der trüben Sonne Englands überhaupt möglich war, vor allen Dingen, wenn man das zusammengewürfelte Sammelsurium beachtete, dass ihnen zur Verfügung stand.

„Genau so, nur bunter."

Ein Blick in die hoffnungsvoll strahlenden Gesichter der beiden Kinder zeigte ihm, dass es auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert war. Zur Not konnte er immer noch mit ein wenig Magie nachhelfen. Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, als ihm einfiel, dass er vor Silvia nicht zaubern durfte.

Nachdem sie die erste Pflanzen zusammen eingepflanzt hatten, nahm sich jeder der Beiden einen Blumenkasten vor, um sich an einer eigenen Kreation zu versuchen, während Remus' Rolle zum größten Teil darin bestand die Gießkanne wieder aufzufüllen und den beiden dabei zuzusehen, wie sie glücklich in der Blumenerde wühlten.

Einen Moment lang dachte er daran Hecktor zu empfehlen zuerst die Samen einzupflanzen und dann erst literweise Wasser dazu zuschütten. Andererseits wollte er ihm nicht den Spaß verderben und er bezweifelte, dass die Blumenerde auch so schön schmatzende Geräusche von sich gab, wenn sie trocken war.

„Ich muss die Erde doch lockern, bevor ich die Samen dazutue, oder?", rechtfertigte sich Hecktor, als der die Blicke seines Vaters bemerkte.

Lächelnd wandte Remus seinen Blick Silvia zu, die mit größter Hingabe für jeden der linsengroßen Samen ein eigenes Loch grub.

Zwei Stunden später sahen die Blumenkästen aus, als hätte man sie mehr oder weniger wahllos mit allen möglichen Blütengewächsen bestückt, ohne irgendeine Rücksicht auf ihren natürlichen Lebensraum und ihre artspezifischen Bedürfnisse zu nehmen, was der Wahrheit relativ nahe kam.

Die meisten Pflanzen hatten einige ihrer Blüten eingebüßt und hätten den Eindruck erweckt, sie hätten einen heftigen Sturm überstanden, wären da nicht auf einigen Blättern matschige Fingerabdrücke zu erkennen gewesen.

Zwischen den Gewächsen, die unter Hecktor deutlich mehr gelitten hatten als unter Silvia, gab es immer wieder kahle Flächen, in denen die Samen ihrer Zukunft als bunter Blumenflut harrten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ein großer Teil von ihnen eigentlich in einer anderen Jahreszeit gepflanzt werden sollte.

„Das wird schon noch, wir müssen nur regelmäßig gießen", meinte Silvia optimistisch, nachdem sie die Blumenkästen einer kritischen Musterung unterzogen hatte. Etwas Erde blieb an ihrem Haar hängen, als sie es mit ihren dreckigen Fingern zurückstrich.

„Das habt ihr sehr schön hingekriegt", lobte Remus. „ Aber ich würde sagen, jetzt habt ihr erst mal ein Bad nötig."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus begrüßte Tonks genauso stürmisch, wie sie es am Morgen bei seiner Ankunft getan hatte. "War ich so lange weg?", fragte sie schelmisch, nachdem sie sich nach einem langen Kuss voneinander lösten.

"Viel zu lange", seufzte er und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich. "Außerdem ist mir eingefallen, dass ich dir noch einen Kuss schulde, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich bleibe niemandem gerne was schuldig."

"Das ist natürlich ein Argument."

Nachdem Remus seine Schuld mit allen anfallenden Zinsen beglichen hatte, fragte Tonks nach Hecktor, während sie Remus zu sich aufs Bett zog.

"Der ist natürlich im Bett. Er konnte ja kaum noch aus den Augen gucken. Aber man ist schließlich nur einmal jung", meinte Remus mit einem Grinsen, als würde er sich am liebsten selbst wieder nachts herumtreiben.

Tonks war sich sicher, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit nicht halb so komisch gefunden hätte, wenn Hecktor während seines Ausflugs auch nur in die Nähe des Pförtnerhäuschens gekommen wäre, aber sie hatte keine Lust jetzt mit diesem Thema anzufangen und gab ihm stattdessen noch einen Kuss.

"Ich habe gar nicht gefragt, wie es dir geht", stellte sie fest.

"Oh, bestens."

"Wirklich?" Sie begann seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. "Ich glaube das muss ich mir genauer ansehen."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus' Laune hatte sich erheblich gebessert, seit er seine erste Verwandlung hinter sich hatte und die Tatsache, dass er keinem andauernden Sturm von Fragen ausgesetzt war, wie er es in Anbetracht von Hecktors unersättlicher Neugierde erwartet hatte, hob seine Stimmung zusätzlich.

Hecktor war viel zu sehr mit damit beschäftigt die Tatsache zu genießen, dass er endlich eine Freundin hatte, um sich über seinen Vater Gedanken zu machen. Es war wichtig gewesen, dass er nicht da war, als sie sich rausschlichen, denn er hätte es todsicher gemerkt, aber das war auch schon alles.

Mit einem gewissen Neid hatte Hecktor schnell festgestellt, dass Silvia tun und lassen konnte was sie wollte. Vanessas Arbeit schien kein Ende zu kennen, denn sie verließ ihr Atelier so gut wie nie. Sie schien wie alle Künstler völlig von ihrer Arbeit eingenommen und sonst etwas zerstreut zu sein. Sie ließ sich von Silvia das Essen ins Atelier bringen, sonst hatten die Beiden nicht viel miteinander zu tun.

Abgesehen von der „Saubermach-Frau", wie sie von Silvia genannt wurde, einer mütterlich wirkende, älteren Inderin, die einmal in der Woche kam und das Haus putzte, war Silvias Halbbruder Mark der einzige andere Bewohner des Hauses.

Mark war Achtzehn, trug seltsame schwarze Klamotten und kam und ging zu den absurdesten Zeiten und war Hecktors Meinung nach ziemlich merkwürdig. Weil er bis in den frühen Nachmittag hinein schlief, durften sie vormittags nicht auf der Veranda spielen und wenn er wach war, er entweder unterwegs oder blieb alleine in seiner Wohnung aus der hin und wieder ein Lärm wie von einem wildgewordenen Hippogreif im Kesseladen töne, der angeblich Musik darstellen sollte.

Alles in allem waren die Lupins froh, dass er sich so gut wie nie blicken ließ.

Innerhalb des Hauses hatten sie eine angenehme Bewegungsfreiheit, denn Silvia respektierte die Bitte, nicht in ihre Wohnung zu gehen, und zeigte sich auch sonst auf beängstigende Weise diskret. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was Tonks denn genau während der Arbeit machte.

Als die beiden im verwilderten Garten spielten und Hecktor mit einem Aufschrei in einem verlassenen Kaninchenbau eingebrochen war, hatte sie das Gewand, der herbeieilende Remus trug, zwar neugierig gemustert, ihm aber mehr oder weniger in den Mund gelegt, dass es sich bei seinem Umhang, um die Tracht irgendeines fernen Landes handelte.

Obwohl Remus klar war, dass sie das Ganze nicht wirklich glaubte (warum hätte sie ihn sonst gebeten sich ‚normal' anzuziehen, wenn die Saubermachfrau kam), genoss er die sich ihm dadurch bietende Freiheit in vollen Zügen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass das unnatürliche Desinteresse des Mädchens auf eine Vereinbarung zwischen ihr und Hecktor, dem jeweils anderen ein Geheimnis zu gewähren, zurückzuführen war. In stillschweigender Übereinkunft hatte sich diese Abmachung auch auf ihn und Tonks ausgedehnt, was ihnen mehr als Recht war.

Natürlich war es trotzdem nötig, dass sie weiterhin darauf achteten, dass Silvia keine Magie zu sehen bekam, aber es machte das Leben wesentlich angenehmer nicht jedes Wort prüfen und bei jeder Kleinigkeit darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was sich ein Muggel möglicherweise dazu dachte.

Natürlich traf das nach wie vor nicht auf ihre Muggelnachbarn zu, aber das Haus, das schon durch das große, umliegende Gelände einsam lag, war ein ganzes Stück von den anderen Häusern des Dorfes entfernt.

Die Remus' hatten Silvia schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen und obwohl sich Silvia und Tonks zu Beginn nicht besonders gut verstanden hatten, schaffte sie es mit ihrer offenen und witzigen Art schnell, Silvia aus ihrer Zurückhaltung zu locken. Für Hecktor war Silvia ohnehin bald nur noch seine Zwillingsschwester, wobei sie die Erwachsenen nicht einweihten, das sie Halbzwillinge waren, da diese solche Dinge erfahrungsgemäß ohnehin nicht verstanden.

Sie sahen sich morgens vor dem Frühstück schon zum ersten Mal, aßen meistens alle zusammen auf der Veranda oder in Silvias Wohnung und verbrachten die Tage mit wirklich wichtigen Dingen, wie damit die Todesser vom Gelände zu vertreiben, die es aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf die Wichtel im verwilderten Garten abgesehen hatten.

Die Einzige, die das schöne Wetter nicht unbeschwert genießen konnte, war Tonks, die zur Arbeit musste.

Obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würde, war es nicht nur die Arbeit selbst, die ihr die gute Laune verdarb, sondern der Anblick des Hauses, das ihr höhnisch nachzublicken schien, wenn sie die Auffahrt herunterging, bevor sie außerhalb der Sichtweise des Hauses apparieren konnte und das sich düster in den Himmel reckte, wenn sie die Auffahrt nach der Arbeit wieder heraufkam.

Selbst wenn sie während des ganzen Aufstiegs nicht hinsah, wurden ihre Blicke doch spätestens von dem Schild vor dem Tor wie magisch angezogen, als wolle das Haus sie daran erinnern, was es wirklich war.

Das Haus der Ängste.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass das Haus irgendetwas mitteilen wollte, war lächerlich, das wusste sie.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie das Weinen gehört hatte, hatte sie Zweifel gehabt, ob es nicht möglicherweise doch von dem Mädchen kam und da dieses Ereignis das Einzige seiner Art blieb, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie auf dem besten Wege war, sich etwas zusammen zu spinnen.

Muggel mochten glauben, dass ein Haus verhext war, sodass es Angst aufhalten konnte, aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war, und falls doch, hätte sich ein so mächtiger Zauberer leicht aufspüren lassen. Tonks sagte sich immer wieder, dass es sich einfach nur um die Spielerei eines Kindes handelte, das versuchte mit seinen Ängsten fertig zu werden, aber sie fragte sich jedes Mal wovor sich das Mädchen wohl fürchtete.

Im Gegensatz zu Remus, der sich denken konnte, was sie verstimmte, vor allem da Tonks hin und wieder an ihrer Geister-Theorie feilte, ging Hecktor davon aus, dass sich seine Mutter darüber ärgerte, dass sie jeden Tag die ganze Auffahrt hoch- und wieder herunter laufen musste.

Das würde ihn wahrscheinlich am meisten stören, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, zu apparieren, zumal sie häufig bereits früh am Morgen losgehen musste oder erst in der Nacht wieder zurückkam, wenn es dunkel war und man leicht hinfallen konnte.

Der Gedanke daran, wie er seiner Mutter den langen Weg ersparen könnte, ließ Hecktor nicht los, zumal er jeden Tag daran erinnert wurde. Fünf Tage nach ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug hatte er schließlich eine Idee, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie er sie genau umsetzen konnte, ohne Silvia auszuschließen. Andererseits versprach das Ganze nicht nur praktisch, sondern das Bauen auch ein interessanter Zeitvertreib zu werden, falls es klappte.

"Du, Silvia ich muss dich mal was fragen." Verwundert blickte Silva in Hecktors schuldbewusstes Gesicht.

"Frag." Sie warf ihm den Ball zu, mit dem sie gerade spielten.

"Ich möchte mit dir zusammen was bauen, als Überraschung, für meine Mum."

"Wo ist das Problem?"

Hecktor druckste einen Moment herum. "Du darfst aber nicht wissen, wofür es gut ist."

Silvia legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Solange ich wissen darf, wie es hinterher aussehen soll." Hecktor grinste erleichtert und hob den Ball auf, der neben ihm zu Boden gefallen war.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auf der Veranda und versuchten einen groben Plan zu zeichnen. "Ich dachte so eine Art Umzäunung, die man vors Tor stellt kann", erklärte Hecktor seine Vorstellungen.

"Es sollte so groß sein, dass man drin stehen kann und man aber nicht von außen reinsehen kann."

"Kann man reingehen?", wollte Silvia wissen.

"Man kann reingehen, also braucht es eine Tür und am besten auch ein Dach, falls es regnet."

"So ähnlich wie die Klohäuschen, die die Leute früher auf dem Hof hatten?" Darunter konnte Hecktor sich nicht wirklich etwas vorstellen. "Ein Holzhäuschen mit Plumpsklo drin und einem Herz auf der Tür", ergänzte sie, als sie seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkte.

"Holz wäre nicht schlecht. Wir könnten ja die Wände aus Holz machen und dann von innen mit irgendwas die Ritzen stopfen", schlug Hecktor vor.

"Wir haben noch jede Menge Holz auf dem Dachboden des Pförtnerhäuschens, das können wir holen. Eine alte Tür ist glaube ich auch noch da."

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Geschickt fischte Silvia den Schlüssel aus der Rille zwischen einem der Holzblumenkästen und dem darin eingelassenen Plastikblumentopf.

Zu ihrem Bedauern wuchsen die Pflanzen nur langsam, obwohl sie sie jeden Tag gossen. Während sie die Tür aufschloss, wippte Hecktor ungeduldig auf seinen Fußballen hin und her. Er war schon gespannt, wie es im Inneren des Pförtnerhäuschens wohl aussehen würde, obwohl Silvia ihm versichert hatte, dass es dort außer ein paar alten Möbeln nichts Interessantes zu sehen gab.

Auch ohne Silvias halb überraschten, halb entsetzten Blick hätte er gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er überrascht, als er hinter ihr das Haus betrat.

Die vergilbte Tapete war größtenteils von der Wand gerissen und in dem darunter zum Vorschein kommenden Beton ließen sich mehrere Kratzer ausmachen. In einigen Ecken lagen Holzsplitter, die möglicherweise früher einmal zu Möbeln gehört hatten, so genau ließ sich das nicht mehr sagen.

"Ich würde sagen, etwas ziemlich Großes, mit Krallen wollte unbedingt hier raus", meinte Silvia beunruhigt, mit einem Blick auf vier parallele tiefe Kratzer, die einen Türrahmen zierten.

"Vielleicht hat dein Vater aus Versehen einen streunenden Hund oder so was eingeschlossen."

"Eher einen Wolf", korrigierte Hecktor und warf den Schrammen einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann musste das Tier, dessen Krallen solche Spuren hinterließen, noch größer sein.

"Glaubst du es ist noch hier drin?", wollte Hecktor wissen. Lauschend legte Silvia den Kopf schief und ging, nachdem sie keine verdächtigen Geräusche gehört hatte, ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein.

Schweigend hob sie ein Stück Holz vom Boden auf. Obwohl es aussah, als hätte ein Tiger auf ihm herumgekaut, erkannte sie sofort, dass es sich um die Lehne ihres Stuhls handelte. Traurig strich sie über die eingeritzte Inschrift, die jetzt von vielen weiteren Kratzern und Rissen überdeckt war.

Sie hatte den Stuhl aus der Wohnung hierher gebracht, aber obwohl sie hoffte, ihn nie wieder zu brauchen, nachdem Hecktor mit seiner Familie eingezogen war, kam sie sich doch ein bisschen vor, als hätte sie einen treuen Freund, der ihr immer Trost gespendet hatte, verraten. Sie hätte besser auf ihn aufpassten müssen.

"Silvia", zischte Hecktor ängstlich. Einen Moment lang versuchte sie verwirrt, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, bis ihr wieder klar wurde, wo sie waren.

"Am besten wie gehen raus und lassen die Tür offen, dann kann was immer hier drin war, raus, falls es noch da ist. Zur Not kann uns dein Dad vielleicht helfen."

Das Gefühl der unbestimmten Traurigkeit blieb, als sie sich die Lehne unter den Arm klemmte und Hecktor folgte, der das Haus gar nicht schnell genug wieder verlassen konnte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus, der gerade am Esszimmertisch saß, blickte überrascht auf, als Hecktor in die Wohnung stürmte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Silvia, im Hausflur auf ihn wartete.

„Daddy, da ist vielleicht ein Hund im Pförtnerhäuschen eingesperrt, kannst du nachsehen?"

„Was?", frage er verständnislos und legte die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Da ist ein Tier im Pförtnerhäuschen. Als wir rein gegangen sind, war alles kaputt und Krallenabdrücke an den Wänden, da dachten wir…" Hecktor verstummte, als er sah, wie schlagartig alle Farbe aus Remus' Gesicht wich.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter ihm wegsacken und er musste sich am Tisch festhalten, als ihm klar wurde, wo die Beiden gewesen waren.

Brodelnde, schwarze Angst stieg in ihm hoch, Angst davor, erklären zu müssen, wie die Kratzer ins Pförtnerhäuschen gelangt waren, Angst davor, dass Hecktor erfuhr, was er war, Angst davor, dass er ihn verletzte, wenn er verwandelt war. Er atmete tief durch und kämpfte die aufsteigende Kälte nieder.

_Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Panikattacke_, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. _Es. Ist. Nichts. Passiert._

„Dad, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hecktor verunsichert.

„Hatte ich dir nicht verboten ins Pförtnerhäuschen zu gehen?", fragte Remus tonlos, seine Stimme zitterte leicht, aber er hatte sich wieder im Griff.

„Wir sollten nur nicht draufklettern, und das haben wir auch nicht gemacht", rechtfertigte sich Hecktor. "Auch nicht an Vollmond, obwohl man den Sonnenaufgang vom Dachboden aus ganz toll sehen kann und Silvia den Schlüssel nicht gefunden hat und… "

"WAS?"

Remus glaubte, sein Herz würde für einen Schlag aussetzten, als er realisierte, was das Gesagte bedeutete, denn das Dachfenster diente als unverschlossener Zugang, den jeder zur Verwandlung genutzte Ort laut ministeriellen Richtlinien haben musste.

Er konnte ihn als Werwolf zwar nicht nutzen, um auszubrechen, aber ein Außenstehender konnte die Hütte dadurch ohne größere Probleme betreten und bekam es mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu tun. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn die beiden wirklich aufs Dach und von dort aus ins Haus geklettert wären. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, das ein solcher Zugang jemandem zum Verhängnis wurde.

"Wir sind _nicht_ nachts aufs Dach geklettert?", versuchte Hecktor seinen Vater zu beruhigen.

Er hatte ihn noch nie in solch einer Verfassung erlebt. Er war aufgestanden und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Tisch fest, sodass die Köchel weiß hervortraten. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß und seine Züge wirkten seltsam versteinert.

Was Hecktor aber mehr als alles andere schockierte, war das Entsetzen, das in seinen Augen flackerte und ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie hatten doch nichts Schlimmes getan!

Das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Vaters machte ihm mehr Angst, als er im Pförtnerhaus je gehabt hatte. Allerdings schien dieser seinen Einwurf gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Ich habe dir verboten dorthin zugehen! Müsst ihr immer auf irgendwelche neuen absurden Ideen kommen und die gleich umsetzen, ohne nachzudenken? Du wirst nicht mehr auch nur in die Nähe dieses Pförtnerhäuschens gehen! HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?!"

Hecktor warf seinem Vater einen entsetzen Blick zu, als habe der ihn geohrfeigt.

Er schrie ihn an. Sein Vater schrie ihn tatsächlich an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis diese Erkenntnis vollends zu Hecktor durchdrang

Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Sein Vater wurde nie laut, egal wie wütend er war. Seine Mutter ja, aber sein Vater nie.

Hecktors Angst verwandelte sich schlagartig in Wut.

Das war so unfair. Er hatte doch nichts Falsches getan.

Natürlich hatte sein Vater gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie alleine ins Pförtnerhäuschen gingen, aber er hatte gesagte es sei gefährlich dort herumzutoben. Er hatte es nicht so verstanden, dass er es gar nicht betreten durfte.

Und überhaupt, hatten sie sich nicht überaus vernünftig verhalten? Sie hatten es doch gleich wieder verlassen und sofort um Hilfe gebeten und jetzt schrie sein Vater ihn einfach an.

Sie wollten doch nur etwas zusammen bauen, er und Silvia. Verstand sein Vater nicht, wie wichtig das für ihn war, nachdem Silvia schon hinnahm, dass er nicht sagte, worum es überhaupt ging?

Nachdem sie so verständnisvoll gewesen war, konnte er doch nicht einfach kommen und alles kaputt machen.

„Du hast nicht das Recht, mich anzuschreien wegen einem blöden Köter, der gar nicht da war. Wir waren vorsichtig und überhaupt hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht reingehen darf."

Remus war einen Moment perplex, das Hecktor ihm so einfach widersprach.

Verstand der Junge den gar nicht, worum es hier ging? Wenn er weniger aufgewühlt gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht gemerkt, dass Hecktor es nicht einmal verstehen könnte, wäre seine Angst weniger irrational gewesen. Aber die Furcht davor, eines Tages jemanden zu verletzen, den er liebte, verfolgte ihn schon seit Jahren in seinen Albträumen und war in diesem Moment zu stark, als dass er hätte logisch nachdenken können.

„Ein Hund, ja? Glaubst du ein Hund richtet eine Hütte so zu? Weißt du was mit dir passiert wäre, wenn dein _Hund_ da gewesen wäre? Du wärst tot!"

„Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein außer einem Hund? Ein Werwolf vielleicht?", gab Hecktor trotzig zurück, mittlerweile schrie auch er.

„Und wenn schon? Dir wäre es ja sowieso egal, wenn ich aufgefressen werde. Hauptsache, du kannst deine blöden Regeln durchsetzen. Dir ist es ja auch egal, wenn ich mit Silvia zusammen was machen will. Es ist dir völlig egal, dass ich zum ersten Mal eine richtige Freundin habe und glücklich bin. Wahrscheinlich gönnst du uns nur nicht, dass wir zusammen Spaß haben."

„Hecktor", unterbrach Remus ihn scharf. Er schrie nicht mehr, Hecktors Worte hatten ihn zutiefst getroffen. „Nur weil du wütend bist, heißt das nicht, dass du hier einfach rumschreien kannst."

Das sagte ja genau der Richtige, dachte Hecktor und es war der Tropfen, der für ihn das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. „Ich hasse dich", schrie er Remus an und rannte in sein Zimmer. Die Tür schlug mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu.

„Es gibt Dinge, für die du mich noch viel mehr hassen würdest", erwiderte Remus so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl zurücksinken.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Froh, den harten Arbeitstag, der für sie schon um drei Uhr morgens begonnen hatte, hinter sich zu haben, kam Tonks die lange Auffahrt hoch und wünschte sich, Voldemort würde endlich geregelte Arbeitszeiten für seine Todesser einführen.

Die meisten Angriffe ereigneten sich nachts oder in den frühen Morgenstunden, sodass sie in der Regel entweder bereits mitten in der Nacht zur Arbeit ging, oder erst sehr spät zurückkam; wenn die Zeiten unruhiger waren beides.

Den Tag verbrachte sie allerdings meist mit weniger nervenaufreibenden Tätigkeiten wie Protokolle schreiben oder Informationen zu noch ungeklärten Fällen zusammenzutragen. Früher hatte sie diese Tätigkeiten als unglaublich öde empfunden und hätte wahrscheinlich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie sie als eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den allgegenwärtigen Grausamkeiten schätzen lernen würde.

In der Tat empfand sie es als wohltuend, dass es wenigstens einige Sachen gab, die mit unvermeidlicher Regelmäßigkeit immer wiederkehrten, in einer Welt, die immer mehr aus dem Ruder lief. Zwar gehörte der Anblick des Hauses, das Unheil verkündend auf der Anhöhe thronte auch zu diesen Dingen, aber sie konnte gut auf den Anblick verzichten.

Sie war schon fast am Tor angekommen, als sie die kleine Gestalt am provisorischen Briefkasten bemerkte. Silvias schmale Schultern zuckten unter heftigen Schluchzern, als sie hastig einen Zettel in den Briefkasten schob.

„Hey, was hast du denn?", fragte Tonks mitfühlend, doch Silvia drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte an ihr vorbei, so schnell sie konnte. Tonks warf dem schwarzen Briefkasten einen abschätzigen Blick zu und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dem Mädchen nicht wirklich bei seinen Problemen helfen konnte.

Sie holte Silvia kurz vor dem Haus ein und hielt sie sanft am Arm fest. „Ich will dir nur helfen." Silvia riss sich los, wich in paar Schritte zurück und warf ihr einen verängstigten Blick zu.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", stieß sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.

„Ich weiß, dass wir einen schlechten Start hatten", sagte Tonks leise und streckte Silvia ihre Hand entgegen, als wolle sie ein scheues Tier anlocken. „Ich will dir wirklich nur helfen."

Silvia wischte sich wild mit dem Arm über das Gesicht. Vorsichtig machte Tonks einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie konnte spüren, wie Silvias magerer Körper zusammenzuckte, als sei sie körperliche Nähe nicht gewohnt, doch sie versuche nicht, sich zu befreien und so hielt sie sie fest, wiegte sie tröstend hin und her und drückte ihren Kopf sanft an ihre Brust.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", schniefte Silvia. „Sie werden sich nie wieder vertragen. Es ist meine Schuld." Sie begann wieder zu weinen, wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

„Schhhhht", macht Tonks leise und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Umhang war vorne mittlerweile völlig durchnässt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise, als sich Silvia wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Sie haben sich gestritten", sagte sie und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Richtig schlimm gestritten."

Tonks löste ihre rechte Hand von ihr und beschwor hinter ihrem Rücken ein Taschentuch herauf, das Silvia dankbar annahm.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Tonks sie nicht mehr allzu fest hielt, löste sich von ihr und setzte sich auf die Kante der hölzernen Veranda. Stockend erzählte sie, was vorgefallen war, wobei sie mehrmals wieder anfing zu weinen und Tonks, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, weitere Taschentücher heraufbeschwören musste. „Ich werde mit den Beiden reden und dann wird alles wieder gut, versprochen", versicherte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Innerlich dagegen war sie zutiefst verwirrt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Remus irgendjemanden angeschrien haben sollte, schon gar nicht Hecktor. Es war zwar logisch, dass er sich darüber aufregen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass die Kinder ins Pförtnerhäuschen gegangen waren, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals die Beherrschung verlor.

"Kann ich dich einen Moment allein lassen?", fragte Tonks. Sie musste herausfinden, was wirklich passiert war.

Silvia nickte. "Kannst du bitte keinem sagen, dass ich geweint hab?", fragte sie schüchtern.

"Kein Problem." Mit einem letzten Blick stellte sie sicher, dass Silvia fürs erste alleine zu Recht kommen würde und eilte in die Wohnung.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Remus saß, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, am Esszimmertisch, von Hecktor war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Vorsichtig näherte sich Tonks seiner zusammengesunkenen Gestalt.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn etwas zutiefst mitgenommen hatte. Er reagierte nicht, als sie die Zeitung, in der er wahrscheinlich zuvor gelesen hatte, vom Tisch zog, sie zusammenfaltete und auf einen Stuhl legte. Sie trug noch nach einer Woche Schlagzeilen über die letzte Vollmondnacht.

„Remus?" Er blickte erst auf, als sie ihre Hand sanft auf seine Schulter legte. "Was ist los

"Nichts." Er schob ihre Hand von seiner Schulter. "Ich möchte jetzt allein sein, geht das?"

"Nein, das geht leider nicht", erklärte Tonks bestimmt. "Silvia sitzt unten auf der Veranda und ist völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Sie sagt, ihr habt euch gestritten. Sie hat gesagt, du hast Hecktor angeschrien. Also, was ist los?"

Remus blickte auf, sah sie aber nicht an. Sein Gesicht wirkte zerknautscht, aber seine Augen waren trocken. "Die beiden waren im Pförtnerhäuschen", berichtete er leise. "Sie waren auch letzten Vollmond dort. Sie wollten, wie auch immer, hochklettern und vom Dachboden aus den Sonnenaufgang ansehen."

"Remus." Tonks legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, als er immer hastiger sprach, aber er schien die Berührung gar nicht zu merken.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was passiert wäre, wenn sie reingeklettert wären?"

"Remus."

"Dann wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich nichts mehr von ihnen übrig. Ich hätte meinen eigenen Sohn zerfleischt."

"Remus."

"Und wahrscheinlich hätte es mir auch noch geschmeckt."

"Remus. Es reicht!", sagte Tonks scharf. Er hatte das Gesicht abgewandt, und starrte blicklos vor sich hin.

"Remus, es ist nichts passiert", sagte sie deshalb eindringlich. "Es ist _nichts_ passiert. Du hast niemanden verletzt. Hecktor ist putzmunter, davon kannst du dich selbst überzeugen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte und zu einem leisen Widerspruch fähig war. "Wenn sie zum Dachfenster geklettert wären…"

"Dann wären sie nicht rein gekommen", unterbrach ihn Tonks sanft aber bestimmt.

"Doch." Remus schluckte trocken, bevor er leise fortfuhr. "Es gibt eine ministerielle Bestimmung, dass es zu jeder Hütte einen unverschlossenen Zugang von außen geben muss, für den Notfall. Was für ein Notfall das auch immer sein soll."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, was das bedeutete. "Ohhh."

"Ja, 'ohhh'. Weißt du wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn ich die Kinder…"

"Remus."

"Und wenn sie einmal nicht hören, warum sollten sie es jetzt tun? Es war reines Glück, dass nichts passiert ist, beim nächsten Mal…"

"Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, verlass dich darauf", sagte Tonks bestimmt. "Ich sorge dafür, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in die Nähe des Pförtnerhäuschens gehen", fügte sie um einiges sanfter, aber nicht weniger eindringlich hinzu.

Remus nickte und versuchte ein kränkliches Lächeln, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte. Sie zog einen Stuhl heran und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, während Tonks ihm immer wieder aufmunternd durchs Haar strich und Remus langsam wieder seine Fassung zurückgewann.

Er konnte spüren, dass ihr Umhang vorne noch nass von Silvias Tränen war und es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu erraten, warum das Mädchen geweint hatte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass weder sie noch Hecktor verstehen konnten, warum er sich so aufgeregt hatte, bekam tat ihm sein Gefühlsausbruch beinahe leid.

"Ich muss mich bei Hecktor entschuldigen, oder?", fragte er und löste sich aus Tonks' Umarmung.

"Oder es ihm erklären", erwiderte sie leise.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Soll ich es ihm sagen?", fragte sie und berührte sanft seinen Oberarm.

"Was willst du ihm sagen? 'He Hecktor, vielleicht interessiert es dich, dein Dad ist ein Werwolf und falls du wirklich ins Pförtnerhäuschen geklettert wärst, hätte er dich in Fetzen gerissen.' Das geht doch nicht."

"Natürlich nicht so", wandte Tonks ein. Er war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer etwas starrköpfig gewesen. Anderseits sie der Meinung, dass er es Hecktor selbst sagten musste. Sie hatten schon früh über dieses Thema gesprochen und sich darauf geeinigt, dass er es Hecktor spätestens sagte, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam. Also würde sie ihn jetzt nicht drängeln.

"Aber dann musst du dich entschuldigen." Remus nickte, blieb aber sitzen, als sie aufstand, um nach Hecktor zu sehen.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Hecktor saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett als sie hereinkam, und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass auch er geweint hatte. Er blickte nicht auf, sondern starrte mit demonstrativer Schmollmiene auf seine Füße.

"Hecktor?" Tonks setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

"Dad war gemein zu mir", erklärte Hecktor beleidigt und rückte von ihr weg.

"Ich weiß. Und er wird sich gleich auch entschuldigen. Aber könntest du vielleicht zuerst runtergehen und nach Silvia sehen? Sie haben gehört, dass ihr euch gestritten habt und machen sich jetzt Sorgen."

Im ersten Moment war Hecktor überrascht, dass seine Mutter auf seiner Seite war; eigentlich waren seine Eltern immer einer Meinung, wenn es darum ging, dass er etwas angestellt hatte. Und jetzt würde sein Vater sich sogar bei ihm entschuldigen.

Zwar war er immer noch der Meinung, dass sein Vater ihn nicht hätte anschreien dürfen, weil er eigentlich nichts Schlimmes getan hatte, aber es war ihm auch klar, dass es falsch gewesen war, zurückzuschreien und eigentlich hatte sein Vater ja auch gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie in das Pförtnerhäuschen gingen. Es war ihm nur nicht klar gewesen, dass er es _so_ ernst meinte.

"In Ordnung", meinte er, als er vom Bett rutschte. Tonks wartete noch, bis sie die Wohnungstür zuschlagen hörte, bevor sie zu Remus zurückging, um ihm zu erklären, wie sie die Kinder vom Pförtnerhäuschen wegzuhalten gedachte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile mit der Stuhllehne in Arm weitergeweint hatte, hatte sich Silvia, die sich immer noch die Schuld an dem Streit gab, weil es ihre Idee gewesen war, zum Pförtnerhäuschen zu gehen, wieder gefangen.

Sie hatte die Taschentücher und ihre Stuhllehne weggebracht und sich so lange mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht gewaschen, bis sie glaubte wieder halbwegs normal auszusehen.

Nun saß sie mit Hecktor auf der Veranda und versuchte bei ihm Verständnis für das Verhalten seines Vaters zu wecken. Vielleicht würden die Beiden sich dann wieder versöhnen und sie braucht sich nicht mehr ganz so schuldig zu fühlen.

"Dein Dad hatte einfach furchtbar viel Angst, dass uns was passiert. Wenn man ganz viel Angst hat, macht man manchmal Dinge die einem nachher leidtun. Bestimmt hat er dich nur angeschrien, weil er sicher sein wollte, dass wir diesmal auch hören."

"Aber es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert", widersprach Hecktor, der die Ursache für das Ganze _Ihr-könntet-tot-sein_-Gerede immer noch nicht erkennen konnte.

"Aber _hätte passieren können_. Eltern machen sich halt Sorgen um ihre Kinder", versuchte es Silvia noch einmal.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Vanessa sich so angestellt hätte", entgegnete Hecktor. Für einen Moment schwieg Silvia getroffen, denn ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, sie würde genau das tun, dann startete sie einen neuen Versuch, Remus in Schutz zu nehmen, ohne auf Hecktors letzte Bemerkung einzugehen.

"Vielleicht hat dein Dad Angst vor Hunden. Vielleicht hat ihn mal ein Hund gebissen, als er ein Kind war und jetzt hat er Angst, dass dir dasselbe passiert und weil er Angst vor Hunden hat, hat er überreagiert", reimte sie sich zusammen, ohne zu ahnen, wie nahe sie damit der Wahrheit kam.

Darüber musste Hecktor, der den Mund schon zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet hatte, erst einmal nachdenken. Es war durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass sein Vater Angst vor Hunden hatte, denn immer, wenn sie auf der Straße jemandem mit einem Hund begegneten, wich er aus und wechselte sogar die Straßenseite, wenn er es früh genug bemerkte.

Allerdings konnte Hecktor seinem Vater dieses Verhalten nicht verübeln, da Hunde den Schwanz einzogen, die Ohren flach legten und so unheimlich knurrten und winselten, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam.

Außerdem hatte sein Vater diese Narbe, über deren Herkunft er partout nicht reden wollte, egal wie oft Hecktor gebettelt hatte, als er noch kleiner gewesen war. Obwohl Hecktor bis jetzt davon ausgegangen war, dass sie Verletzung von etwas Magischem stammte, da sie sonst wahrscheinlich keine Narbe hinterlassen hätte, konnte sie möglicherweise auch von einem ziemlich großen Hund stammen.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab Hecktor schließlich zu.

"Siehst du. Da ist es ja kein Wunder, dass er sich Sorgen um uns macht, oder?"

"Aber er hätte mich trotzdem nicht anschreien dürfen", sagte Hecktor, eigentlich nur, um Recht zu behalten. Bei dem Gedanken an die Hunde, die sie mit gesträubten Fell und entblößten Lefzen anknurrten und in kleinen Trippelschritten vor ihnen zurückwichen, wenn sie ihnen auf der Straße begegneten, als wollten sie Anlauf nehmen, um sich im nächsten Moment auf sie zu stürzen, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

Plötzlich war er froh, dass sie das Pförtnerhäuschen so schnell wieder verlassen hatten. Er konnte es seinem Vater nicht mehr wirklich übel nehmen, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Außerdem wollte er sich ja noch entschuldigen.

"Wir könnten uns entschuldigen und sagen, dass wir nie wieder ins Pförtnerhäuschen gehen", schlug Silvia vor, als sie Hecktors Stimmungsumschwung bemerkte.

Hecktor nickte erleichtert. Er war ihr gerade unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er sie zur Freundin hatte.

•°°°•»«•°°°•»«•°°°•

Als Remus nach einer langen Unterhaltung mit Tonks auf die Veranda kam, um sich für seinen Ausbruch um Verzeihung zu bitten, hatten Hecktor und Silvia ihre Pläne für Tonks Überraschung beiseitegelegt und einen Vertrag geschrieben, in dem sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigten und feierlich versprachen, dass sie das Pförtnerhäuschen nie wieder betreten würden.

Diesen überreichten sie Remus, als er sich zu ihnen setzte. Überrascht musterte er den Text in Sonntagsschrift und die beiden Unterschriften neben einem 'Siegel' aus Krepp- und Glanzpapier. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Im ersten Moment verschlug ihm die Rührung die Sprache, wich aber bald schmerzhaften Schuldgefühlen. Indem sie sich so aufwändig bei ihm entschuldigten, wusste er noch weniger, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich nahm er sich einen Stift vom Verandatisch und schrieb unter ihren Text das Versprechen, dass er sie nie wieder anschreien würde und unterschrieb ebenfalls.

Obwohl die Farbe des Stiftes nicht zu der des restlichen Textes passte und er damit das Aussehen des Vertrages mehr oder weniger ruiniert hatte, bewirkte sein Verhalten doch, dass Hecktor, der neugierig über seine Schulter mitgelesen hatte, was er schrieb, ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren hab", sagte er, während er Hecktor an sich drückte.

"Tut mir auch leid", murmelte Hecktor in seinen Umhang. "Weil ich gesagt hab, dass ich dich hasse", schniefte er. Irgendwie musste er jetzt anfangen zu weinen. "Das stimmt nämlich gar nicht. Du bist der beste Dad auf der ganzen Welt."

"Danke", sagte Remus gerührt und zog den weinenden Hecktor auf seinen Schoß. Er hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass er in seiner Angst, jemanden zu verletzten, Hecktor wirklich verletzte, wenn auch nur mit Worten. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er.

Hecktor immer noch an sich gedrückt, wandte er sich Silvia zu, die schweigend neben dem Verandatisch gestanden hatte. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme, machte aber einen abwehrenden Schritt zurück, als er den Arm nach ihr ausstreckte. Weil ihm schon aufgefallen war, dass sie Zärtlichkeit nicht gewohnt war, beließ er es dabei, sich bei ihr aus tiefstem Herzen zu bedanken.

Tonks, die nun auf der Veranda auftauchte und sie aufforderte, mitzukommen, ersparte ihnen weitere emotionale Verwirrung.

"So, um zu vermeiden, das so was wie heute noch mal passiert, habe ich da was besorgt", begann Tonks, als sie sich alle vor dem Pförtnerhäuschen eingefunden hatten, um das sich jetzt ein hüfthoher blauer Lattenzaun zog, der stilistisch zu der Ferienhausatmosphäre passte, aber unmissverständlich eine Grenze darstellte.

"Also um mich ganz klar auszudrücken: Keiner von euch beiden, hat auf der anderen Seite von dem hier", sie deutete auf den Zaun "irgendwas zu suchen. Es wird dort nicht gespielt, auch nicht kurz rüber gegangen, um irgendwas zu holen und auch nicht auf dem Zaun herum geklettert. Wenn ihr was aus dem Pförtnerhäuschen wollt, dann sagt Bescheid. Wenn euch ein Ball rüber fliegt, sagt ihr Bescheid. Die Bretter die ihr haben wolltet, gehe ich gleich holen. Okay?"

Hecktor und Silvia nickten betreten.

"Na gut, soweit noch Fragen?", fügte Tonks hinzu. Die Erkenntnis, wie nahe die beiden Kinder unwissentlich an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt waren, hatte sie mehr beunruhigt, als sie Remus gegenüber zugab.

Silvia murmelte etwas aus dem man nur „meine Blumen" heraushören konnte.

„Ich gieße deine Blumen", versprach Remus besänftigend. Es war das Mindeste, was er für das Mädchen tun konnte, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie in ungeahnter Weise aufblühen würden.


End file.
